Someday, Maybe
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Works in Progress, Simple Ideas and random voices in my head led to this collection of stories, mostly Naruto and hopefully to see the light of day. various pairings and ideas. These are not complete just someday they will be.
1. Chapter 1 Konoha Persona

**Konoha Persona**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona is property of Atlus. (Kick ass series) This is not a ninja story.

Prologue

(Dream?)

The doors swung open revealing the circular office. It was a combination of black shadow and blue velvet it seemed dark, but surprisingly welcoming.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A bizarre looking man says from behind the desk. He had a balding head with long stringy white hair, a large beak like nose and he wore a stylish if not old style suit and gloves. Next to the desk in a blue/black kimono is a pale woman with pale blond near white hair. She has a large book on her lap.

He shares a grin with the woman, as if sharing a joke only they know. "Ah, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." The man chuckles as if only he got the joke while the woman gives a soft smile.

"My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He says and gestures to the room around you. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…it is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter."

He smiles as he sees the word he stressed is noted. "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." He shrugs as if thinking something.

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor says with a creepy grandfatherly smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju." The blond says.

"Hm. I see." Igor says looking thoughtful. "Now, lets take a look into your future, shall we?" he says and with a grin waves his hand and with a shimmer of light, a tarot deck appears on the desk between the pair. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asks and with a wave of his hand the deck shuffles and the cards form a nine-piece spread in rows of three.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." He says with a chuckle giving Naruto very little time to respond to his question. "Life itself follows the same principals, doesn't it?"

Naruto shrugs as Igor taps the card in the top row, left corner. It flips over.

"Hm…the Tower in the upright position. It represents the immediate future. It seems that a terrible catastrophe is imminent." He looks thoughtful, then continues, "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" he says tapping the top right corner card and it flips. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "Hesitation" and "Mystery"…very interesting indeed." Igor says looking thoughtful.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here."

Igor looks at Naruto after thinking for a moment. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

Igor sees Naruto is looking thoughtful and straightens in his cushioned chair. "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests of the Velvet Room, to ensure that does not happen."

Igor waves his hand and the tarot cards vanish as if they'd never been there. Then in thought he snaps his fingers. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. She is a resident of this place like myself. Be a dear and introduce yourself to our young friend would you my dear."  
The gold eyes look up and meet Naruto's blue ones. "My name is Shion. I am here to accompany you throughout your journey. I…"

Igor cuts her off, "Yes, yes. We shall attend to the details another time. Until then Naruto Senju, farewell."

The room fades and the dream ends.

(End Dream?)

XX

Chapter 1

"You will be going to live with your Grandmother in Konoha as stated in your mother's will. You'll be given a monthly allowance from the Namikaze Fortune until you are twenty-one, at which time all your father's holdings will be turned over to you as well as the Namikaze Estate and Fortune and all his companies. Along with being able to claim your family name." The lawyer said.

"Any questions young master?" The lawyer asks.

Across from him is a sixteen year old with spiky blond hair, and deep blue eyes. He's got bandages on his cheeks and a cast on his left arm, the only visible marks of him being in the same plane crash that killed his parents.

Naruto Namikaze-Senju looks up and shakes his head. "I can't think of anything."

The lawyer nods. "That's understandable. You have my card, I will be your lawyer like I was your fathers."  
"Thank you Ebisu-san." Naruto says looking at the pale man who was wearing shades and a stylish suit.

Ebisu started collecting his papers. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call. Your Uncle…Kakashi Hatake will be running the day to day operations of the Namikaze International Corporation, and he runs things from the office in Konoha."

Naruto nodded aware of that. His father usually left Kakashi in charge while his parents traveled the world.

"Oh, there is one more piece of business. You will need to stop by Dr. Yakushi's. It seems your father had something commissioned…before his and your mother's death."

Naruto sighed. He always found visits to the science division of the Namikaze Corporation unsettling, and the white haired, glasses wearing Dr. Kabuto Yakushi always made him twitchy.

"Will you be coming with me for that?" Naruto asked.

"If you wish." Ebisu said in his prissy tone. Naruto nodded. He didn't want to visit the science division alone that was for certain.

"I'll have the car brought around then young master." Ebisu said and Naruto sighed. He looked down at himself, still wearing the suit he'd worn to his parent's funeral that morning. Ebisu had pulled him away for the reading of his parents will and to find out what would be done with him.

Naruto thought about his ipod, but chose not to, he didn't feel like music at this time. His cell phone vibrated and he flipped it open.

The image of his best friend Gaara Sabuku filled the little screen. Hitting the connect button, Naruto answered.

"Yo."

"Are you okay? You vanished after the service." Gaara's nearly emotionless tone asked.

To many people, Gaara's tone threw them off and creeped them out. Naruto knew that it was just how his goth friend was.

"Yeah. Finishing up with my par…my lawyer. I need to head over to the Science building. Dad left me something with the creepazoid."

"You want us to meet you?" Gaara asked. By "We" he meant him and his older sister Temari. Both lived with Naruto since their parents and brother died three years ago in a car crash.

"Nah, I'll meet you at home. And Gaara…"

"What?"

"I need to speak with both of you. I'm being shipped off to live with my grandmother in Konoha."

The line was quiet and to most people that would indicate the other person had hung up, but Naruto knew his friend was thinking.

"I'll have Temari stay home, I think she was going out." Gaara's tone hadn't changed, but Naruto could tell the difference.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. See you soon."

He clicked the phone closed and sighed.

"Young master." Ebisu's voice intruded on his moment of peace.

"Coming." Naruto said and grabbing his stack of folders off the desk followed his lawyer to the elevator that would take them to the garage and the waiting limo.

XX

(Namikaze Corp.'s Science & Robotics Building)

"Ah, Naruto-kun, welcome." Dr. Kabuto Yakushi said walking up, his white lab coat billowing around him as if caught in a breeze as he hurried across the lobby to greet them.

"I am so sorry to hear about Minato and Kushina. They were always favorites around here. I remember when…"

"Dr. Yakushi." Ebisu said cutting him off as he shook Naruto's hand. "Young Master Senju has other matters to attend to, so if you could move this along, he has travel arrangements to make."

"Oh, yes…of course how silly of me." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. "Come this way gentlemen." Kabuto said leading past the security station where a pair of guards stood. They bowed their heads to Naruto; as he was the son of the boss and now their boss.

Kabuto led them to an elevator. "Your father two years ago came to me with a task of taking the field of cybernetics further than ever before explored. Where once we would use cybernetic implants for damaged or lost limbs, we can now use them to replace internal organs, or we can clone tissue and regenerate brand new organs such as hearts, livers and kidneys."

Naruto sighed, his hand twitched towards his ipod, but he knew he had to pay attention now.

"It was with a purpose of creating for you the perfect bodyguards, and I am proud to say that my team and I did that and more."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the glass elevator. Once the doors hissed shut they descended further into the bowels of the building.

"You made robot bodyguards for me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no Naruto-kun. We did so much more. We made the first two Bioroids."

"Bioroids?" Naruto asked.

"Techno-organic beings. The perfect blend of man and machine." The elevator stopped and they stepped out and Kabuto grinned. "Or in this case woman and machine."

At the far end of the room that looked like a dojo stood two women in glass tubes.

"May I introduce to you Project KUNOICHI. I gave each a name. The one on the left is Anko and the one on the right is Kurenai. They will be your bodyguards, servants, lovers, cooks…"

"Wait. Hold up." Naruto said with a faint look on his face. "Lovers?"

"They are fully functioning Naruto-kun. They can not only eat and sleep but they don't need it. They can cry and bleed even, and their wombs can carry a child if you so choose"

"Bleed?" Naruto decided to go with the safer subject, not wanting to think what his dad had done here just yet.

Kabuto nodded to Ebisu. "Their skeletons are made of adamantium, which is then covered with a regeneration weave and then tissue samples to create a layer of skin, muscle and blood."

Naruto walked up to the tubes and studied the women. Anko was wearing a mesh bodysuit under a skirt, no top and a long tan jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail her eyes were closed as if she was asleep.

His eyes then went to Kurenai. She was taller, her legs were wrapped in bandages and she wore a dress and tank top. Her long black hair hung in slight curls along the side of her head. He was surprised when her eyes snapped open revealing red eyes.

"Ladies." Kabuto said and Anko's eyes snapped open as well. "This is your master." He said gesturing towards Naruto who backed away from the tubes as they opened. Ebisu was behind him gasped as both women stepped from the tubes barefoot and landed silently.

"H-Hello." Naruto said in surprise at how real they looked. If it weren't for the eyes of Kurenai, he would say she was a normal woman.

Anko smirked and paced around him, sizing him up. "Kind of small." She said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Behave Anko." Kurenai said standing before Naruto. She gave a bow of her head. "Master."

"They will follow only your orders." Kabuto, Naruto realized had been jabbering on the whole time about what they could do and he had spaced out while looking at the two beautiful women. _Robots…no, Bioroids._ He shook his head mentally.

"Doctor, I hate to rush, but would you happen to have their specs on a disc?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." He went to a computer and started typing things up. "Very well. Have their possessions and whatever else packed up for a trip." Naruto said.

"Ladies, if you would like a chance to dress properly?" Naruto offered trying to keep his mind focused and his eyes from traveling up the, in his opinion "perfect bodies".

Kurenai looked down and nodded, going towards a wall that opened up to reveal several outfits.

Anko looked down at what she wore. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

Naruto fought the urge to point out the body mesh really didn't hide anything and her skirt was nearly a belt. Ebisu was passed out from the blood loss after getting a good look at Anko up close.

"To save perverts like him from dying due to blood loss." Naruto said.

Anko looked, her golden brown serpent slit eyes looked at the twitching lawyer. "If my master commands." She finally said.

"I don't. I rather give you a choice…" Naruto said not liking the thought of being in total power of someone like a slave.

Anko smirked. "Then I'm fine." She said as she went to get on some boots. Kurenai came back dressed in coal gray dress slacks, a tight white button dress shirt and jacket with the collar open. Her mane of hair was tied back in a proper ponytail, the dress shoes were polished.

"Is this acceptable Master?"

Naruto nodded. He found it hard to look up from her chest, and with effort he did. He had noticed the gun holster in a shoulder harness.

"I'll have questions for you I'm sure…"

"Kurenai." She said.

"Kurenai. I'm still a bit…overwhelmed."

"Where are we going Master?" she asked as Anko rejoined them wearing combat boots, and for some reason the clothes she wore it actually worked.

"To Konoha, to live with my grandmother." He said.

He saw Kurenai's eyes become unfocused for a moment. "Tsunade Senju, head of Senju International Corporation." She recited. "Mother of…"

"Yes. Do you have all you'll need for the trip until Kabuto sends the rest over?"

"Affirmative." Kurenai said.

Anko smirked and Naruto found it more relaxing to see the Bioroids able to show expressions. "Ready master." The mesh wearing Bioroid said and Naruto didn't see a weapon on her, but figured he'd learn about them.

Kabuto handed him a stack of discs. "If there are any questions or problems, don't hesitate to call me Naruto-kun." The man said and Naruto shivered slightly.

"Ebisu, lets go." He said walking around the lawyer followed by the bioroid bodyguards. He was certain there was more than met the eye with them.

_Gah, how am I going to explain this to Temari and Gaara?_ He thought heading for the lift and prayed Temari didn't blow a gasket.

_It's not my fault. I just know dads in heaven laughing at me over this last prank of his. I mean, really. Hot women as bodyguards…I am going to catch so much shit._ Naruto thought as Ebisu joined them in the lift, Naruto noticed the man had tissue stuffed up his nose to block the blood. The lawyer also was wearing his round sunglasses and refused to look behind him as Anko stood there grinning.

"Any thing else I should know Ebisu?" he asked the lawyer.

"Nothing else young master. I will be in touch with your travel arrangements…"

"Use the company jet." Naruto said. "I doubt I'll get these two through normal security."

The lawyer nodded without turning around.

"I'm heading home from here, do you need a lift?"

Ebisu shook his head. "I'll have the limo take you and your…guards home young master. I'm not far from my offices and the day is rather nice now that it stopped raining."

Naruto sighed. "I'll see you later then." He said leaving the lift followed by the two bioroids who moved as if they were ghosts, not making a sound. Naruto nearly smiled as the security guards got a look at his companions and he saw them eyeing Anko and knew that she would be the subject of their wanking off during break.

"I'm surrounded by perverts." Naruto muttered as he slid into the limo, Kurenai and Anko putting him in the middle.

Anko looked at him and grinned. "So…master." She purred and Naruto knew the drive home was going to be very long and very, very uncomfortable. The bioroid smirked.

"I…" he squeaked as she traced a finger along his jaw and chin.

Kurenai sighed. "I think Doctor Yakushi enhanced her sex drive."

Naruto blanched at this.

"I call dibs on sleeping in the master's room." Anko said with a grin.

The driver heard this and nearly put the car in the ditch before getting control. Naruto sighed and put up the divider.

"Behave."

Anko only answered with a grin and slid a bit closer, invading Naruto's personal space. Her eyes fell on the cast on his arm.

"Poor master."

Kurenai sighed. "Anko-chan, heel!"

Anko's serpent like eyes peered around Naruto and pouted. "Spoilsport." She said and slid away. Naruto breathed, and turned to find Kurenai's face near his, her red eyes studying his face.

"We are here for you master. For anything, and everything." She said.

"What if I order you not to be?" Naruto asked.

"That is one order we will ignore." Kurenai said sitting back, her eyes going to the tinted passenger window. "We will do anything for you, except leave you. Only if we are destroyed will we be apart from you."

"Your dad was very specific in his orders." Anko said from her spot, her legs crossed, hands resting on her knees.

"You knew my dad?" Naruto asked looking from one Bioroid to the other.

"Your mother and father came down several times a month to speak with us." Kurenai said.

"Kushina implanted much of our personality and sub-routines." Anko said with a grin. "She also told us all about you. Your likes, dislikes, how eat, sleep." Kurenai said.

"How many times you jack off while mooning over some chit named Temari." Anko said and Naruto blushed.

Anko's bark of laughter surprised him as he looked at her. "Are you sane?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm just loud, outgoing and very aggressive in the sack…right Nai-chan?" she asked with a wink at Kurenai and it was then that Naruto learned that the bioroids could blush.

"Anko!" Kurenai said the others name in warning.

"Give it up. Eventually he's going to find out everything about us." Anko grinned even more.

Kurenai sighed now and shook her head. "I think your mother was distracted by your father while she created Anko's personality." Kurenai muttered.

Naruto could only nod. He gave a small yawn, covering it with his hand. Anko pulled him against her. "Relax. We'll be here. Sleep." She said in a soothing tone as she ran a hand lightly through his hair.

The strange petting was relaxing and soon despite being held by the bioroid he soon drifted off to sleep.

XX

(Unknown)

A blue butterfly appears.

A voice is heard from nowhere and everywhere.

"**Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be… You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…"**

XX

Naruto woke when the limo came to a stop and the engine shut off. He blinked sleep from his eyes.

"Pleasant dreams?"

Naruto looked and saw both Kurenai and Anko were looking at him with warm gazes. He nodded and stretched.

The chauffer opened the door and Kurenai was out of the car first, her red eyes scanning the area for any kind of threat.

Naruto stepped out.

"Will that be all sir?" the chauffer asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Naruto said as Anko stepped out ignoring as the chauffer took a long look at her body, her serpent like eyes were looking for a threat of any kind to her master.

Naruto sighed and walked towards the door. His hand touched the handle and there was a spark at the same time that it turns midnight the power goes out on everything, the sky and the moon turn shades of green.

Naruto unfazed opens the door and steps inside. A strange looking boy with blue hair and pale white skin appears before him.

"You're late." He says in a scolding tone. "I've been waiting a long time for you." He snaps his fingers and a red notebook appears in the air before Naruto and opens.

"Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract." The boy smiles and notices Naruto's look, and answers before he can ask. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, all the usual stuff." Naruto thinks about it and remembers the dream with the man called Igor. He takes the feathered pen that was with the notebook and signed his name. He notices that its in blood.

The strange boy speaks up. "No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy takes the notebook out of the air and it disappears into thin air.

"And so it begins." He says before vanishing as well.

"Who's there?"

Naruto blinks and the sky and moon are back to normal and the lights are on. He sees Temari come from the kitchen.

"NARUTO!" she lunges and pulls him into a hug. "Where were you? You vanished after the funeral. Gaara said something about a lawyer and that was hours ago!" The blond girl says, her hair was in four elaborate braids that still reached the middle of her back. Naruto noted she was wearing a red skirt and white tank top.

"I was with my families attorney, we were going over my parents will and…"

"Who are they?" Temari demanded, her eyes narrowing at seeing the two women entering behind Naruto, she released him from the hug and her hand reaching for the bat nearby.

Naruto paused to try and think of a reason that would allow him to keep breathing in the next few minutes.

He saw Gaara come from the kitchen, the dark eyes taking it all in and he swore he saw a smirk form on his stoic friend's lips, but vanished as if never there.

"Master, where is your room?" Anko said and he mentally groaned as he heard the tone in her voice.

"Master?" Temari said with a growl, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the blond before her, demanding answers.

Anko stepped up and inserted herself between Naruto and Temari, her own eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl.

"Is she an intruder master?"

Naruto wondered what would happen if he said yes, but he didn't want his friend hurt.

"No Anko, Temari and her brother live here with me." He said amazed his voice was steady.

"NA-RU-TO! Explain!" Temari demanded, saying his name slowly, her eyes blazing.

He sighed and told her of his going to the Science & Robotics building and what his parents had done.

"So…terminator style bodyguards?" Temari said, her posture relaxing a bit. She studied the two women who were in turn studying her.

Naruto was starting to relax when Anko asked "So, is she your girlfriend master? And will she mind sharing?"

Gaara's snort of laughter made Naruto wonder if he could call the limo back and sleep in the city.

XX

(Konohagakure International Airport)

Naruto sighed as he looked out from the window of the N.I.C. private jet. He heard Gaara's snore and looked across the cabin to see his red headed friend waking up as the jet landed. His eyes met Temari's and the blondes shared a private laugh as Gaara slept when flying, no matter how long the flight he slept the whole time, from take off till landing.

"Hey, boy toy."

He winced at the nickname that Anko had dubbed him with, but he was Also "Hotness" and "Master" which bothered him as she usually said it in a very provocative way. Kurenai was "Nai-chan", Temari was "Breezy" and Gaara had been dubbed "Red" and "Goth Boy."

"What is it Anko?" he asked ignoring the growl from Temari at Anko's name for him.

"You're the heir to the Namikaze and Senju Fortunes, right?" the mesh wearing bioroid asked.

"Technically yes. Mom was the eldest child from grandma Tsunade, and Dad was an only child."

"What kind of security are we going to use?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Konoha is a nice sized town, and its well known your parents kept you out of the media spotlight so no one really knows what you look like here, right?"

Naruto nodded. His parents had gone out of their way to give him a normal life. Only employees knew who he was, and then that was when he was in a suit and tie and was there for an inspection.

"We'll use the alias mom created for me when I was in public school with Gaara and Temari." He said.

Gaara looked at him. "Uzumaki?"

"Yeah. A few alterations." He peeled the bandages from his face and Temari was there in an instant.

"Oh kami." She breathed.

"I went thru the window, the glass cut deep and the doctors figure it'll scar permanently."

On each cheek were three marks that looked nearly like whiskers. Temari's hand drifted up and hesitated. Her eyes meeting his asking for permission; he nodded and she lightly touched them. He flinched. "They're a bit sensitive, the doctor figured I hit some of the nerves in my cheeks just right."

Anko smirked. "Whiskers." He groaned and knew she would continue unless ordered not to and he didn't want to order her, he felt his parents were wrong having the two hot bioroids built for him. He looked at Temari who was looking at his whisker marks, her fingers barely tracing them.

"Oh, Naruto." She said.

"Easy Breezy." Anko said getting a growl from the blond female. "His hotness is in good hands."

Naruto sighed.

"Mr. Senju, the pilot has brought us down at the private airport. There is a car waiting for you and your companions." The flight attendant said.

"Thank you Anna." He said and she blushed before heading back to her spot near the cockpit.

"Building a harem Boy toy?" Anko said and Naruto felt the start of a headache as the door was opened and he grabbed his carry on and headed for the stairs. He paused long enough to thank the flight attendant and the pilot before leaving the plane.

Kurenai had gotten ahead of him and was waiting at the bottom of the boarding ramp with Anko who was coming last after Temari and Gaara.

"Been a long time." He said.

"Meh." Temari said. Konoha was an island off Japan, it was one of dozens of cities that had been built up of the years.

"Your family and your grandmothers family put a lot of effort into this island city." Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded and paused seeing the limo. The back door opened and Kurenai stepped in front of him, but he put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at the silver haired man that stepped out.

"Uncle." He said stepping around his bodyguard and gave a bow to his uncle.

Kakashi Hatake dressed in a dark blue business suit smiled. His left eye was covered by a stylish patch sporting the Namikaze logo.

"Hello Naruto-kun." He said giving a slight bow and then looked at his nephews traveling companions.

"Ah, I see the bioroids were completed."

"Does everyone know about them?" Naruto asked.

"No, just those on the team that made them, your parents and myself. I haven't even told Rin."

Naruto nodded and was surprised when Kakashi pulled him into a hug. "I am glad you are alright." Kakashi said hugging him.

Naruto knew his uncle wasn't usually a demonstrative person. The loss of his father was hard as Naruto's grandfather had taken in Kakashi as his when Kakashi's father committed suicide after Hatake Cybernetics went bankrupt. Minato, Naruto's father liked Kakashi as a younger brother and when he became of age, Kakashi brought what was left of Hatake Cybernetics into the Namikaze International Corporation.

"What's with the eye patch?" Naruto asked when the older man finally released him.

"Heh. My new cybernetic implant. I need to keep it covered for a couple of days while it adapts."

Kakashi had lost his eye the same day he lost his father. He'd had a cybernetic eye ever since.

Naruto shook himself. "You remember Temari and Gaara Sabuku?" he asked.

"Of course." Kakashi said with a grin. "Temari a true flower that has bloomed into womanhood."

Temari blushed and Kakashi gave her his U-shaped eye smile. "And Gaara…" he said looking at the gothic red head. "Still need to get some sun."

Gaara actually smirked.

Kakashi looked at the bioroids. "We'll need to think of something to tell your grandmother. She is not aware of the bioroids."

"Why not tell her?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Because the Senju Corporation while united by the marriage of your mother and father is technically still a rival corporation and will remain so until your grandmother dies and you are of age." Kakashi escorted them to the limo, the driver loaded their bags in the trunk. Kurenai sat up front with the driver while Anko sat in the back with the others.

"The board does not like to give up power." Kakashi said.

Naruto scoffed. "Dad gave them too much leeway."

Kakashi nodded. "And until you take over they are running it, I try to keep things status quo."

Naruto sighed.

"You're grandmother would have picked you up, but one of the medical facilities was having difficulties."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. "There has been an increase in coma patients. It's all over the city. It's been really weird. Some think that it's an epidemic of some kind. Others think it might be military in nature."

Kakashi looked out the window. "Whatever is causing it…(sigh) it started before your parents death. I was hoping to ask your fathers opinion."

"Is it something from the military?" Naruto asked.

"None of our sources indicate it. And thus far, your grandmother's crack medical teams have found nothing physically wrong with them. They just…are." Kakashi said with a shrug.

He picked up a folder. "I have your papers for enrollment at Konoha Academy. You'll meet with the Headmaster Monday. Classes start later in the week."

Naruto accepted the folder.

"Here is your bank card. Your monthly allowance will be deposited in there at the first of the each month."

"We'll need to set up…"

"I'll use the Uzumaki alias mom set up for me." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and pulled out his PDA. He entered some information. "I'll have your ID card sent over tomorrow."

Temari and Gaara smiled as Naruto looked over the paperwork.

"Can you get our bikes sent over as soon as possible?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shuddered. "The three of you on those motorbikes. I'm amazed your folks didn't have premature gray hair."

Naruto gave a grin. Temari laughed. "Oh, Kushina worried enough for everyone."

Gaara shrugged.

Anko looked at Naruto. "So, you're a biker boy as well Boy Toy?"

Kakashi looked at the bioroid and groaned. "Kushina had a hand in her design. I just know it."

XX

(Senju Estate)

The limo paused outside the iron-gate. The driver pushed the button and spoke and soon the doors swung open.

"You okay?" Temari asked Naruto.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I saw her is all, and now…now mom's gone."

The car stopped and Anko was the first out the door. "You coming in?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who shook his head.

"I'm not welcome here. Your grandmother and I have had words in the past." He smiled. "I'll be in touch. Call if you need anything." Kakashi said and ruffled Naruto's hair. The blond sighed. He knew better than to complain, as Kakashi did it regardless.

Stepping out of the limo last, he saw that the driver had already unloaded their bags and was back in the car and driving away. Naruto looked at the house that his mother had grown up in.

_Hello Grandmother. _Naruto mentally said as he headed for the door and rapped on it using the knocker.

The door opened and he looked up into a familiar pair of brown eyes. He found himself hugged by his mother's sister, his Aunt, Shizune.

XX

"Oh, Kami, it's been…" Shizune said as she led her nephew into the den.

"Six years." Naruto supplied.

"Wow."

The others followed. "So, who is everyone?" Shizune asked after Naruto, Temari and Gaara were seated. Anko took up a place by the door while Kurenai stood by a window.

"Temari Sabuku and her younger brother Gaara. Mom and dad took them in when their parents and brother died in an accident. So, we're a packaged deal." He said to his mother's younger sister.

"Yes, we got word about that." Shizune said.

"Where's Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Hospital." Shizune said with a nervous smile. "It's the reason Hatake was sent to pick you up."

Naruto snorted.

"And the others?" Shizune asked looking at Anko then Kurenai.

"My bodyguards, mom and dad hired them." Naruto said. He wasn't sure how to explain the bioroids to his grandmother, much less his aunt.

"Well…I'll see to rooms then. Why don't you all relax some." Shizune said and hurried from the room.

Naruto sighed and looked at the others. "This is going to be so much fun."

XX

Shizune entered the library on the second floor and locked the door. Hurrying to the desk she opened the laptop and looked at the camera. "He's here, and he's brought them with him."

"Keep an eye on them."

"I will." Shizune sighed as the connection went dead looked at the doors. _This is going to so much fun._ She thought sarcastically.

Chapter 2

(Senju Residence)

Naruto woke at five am. He reached out and shut the alarm off that was set for seven. He rolled over and nearly screamed.

The cause for this was lying next to him sound asleep was Anko. He saw that she wasn't wearing a top and he closed his eyes and prayed she was wearing something and slowly lifted the blanket, which went back down quickly as he found out his bioroid bodyguard slept in the nude.

_I swear if this is my parent's idea of revenge for something I did that I forgot about, I'm sorry._ He thought.

He tried to slip out of bed, but Anko's arm lashed out and pulled him to her as if he was a teddy bear. She even nuzzled her face into the back of his neck and hummed. Naruto closed his eyes trying to think of a means of escape.

_KNOCK…KNOCK_

Naruto prayed that it wasn't his grandmother finally back from the hospital, or his aunt.

_Shit, hope it's not Temari-chan either._ The blond thought. _Did I lock the door? _Naruto thought and looked and winced seeing that he hadn't.

_Kami, please don't let whomever is on the other side open that door._

"Naruto-kun, you awake?"

_Temari. I'm dead._ Naruto thought. For some reason he couldn't think of what to say as Naruto's mind scattered when Anko pressed tighter into his back, her bare breasts sending signals into his teenage mind and had an effect on his body that he really didn't need.

The door handle started to turn and Naruto tried to think if he made out his will.

"Temari." He heard Kurenai's voice say from down the hall and coming closer.

_Thank you Kami._ Naruto thought.

"Morning." Temari said from the other side of the door. Naruto held his breath as he listened in.

"I was just going to wake up Naruto." He heard Temari say, he noted that when no one was around, he was _"Naruto-kun"_.

"I think your brother is looking for you downstairs. Why don't you go see what he needs and I'll wake him up." Kurenai said and Naruto was thanking Kami and Kurenai for stopping the other blond from coming in and killing him for finding a naked girl in his bed.

_Some bodyguard you are Anko, you're going to get me killed in my grandmother's house._ Naruto thought.

He listened as Temari released the door handle and her footsteps walking away. He was about to sigh, when the door handle turned and opened.

_Shit!_ He thought but sighed in relief when it was Kurenai.

"Anko, you know better." Kurenai said as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. Her slender hand flicking on the light switch in the dimly lit room, causing the blond to blink and Anko to snuggle closer.

"Go away Nai-chan, comfy." Anko said into Naruto's neck.

"I'm sure you are, but poor Naruto looks like he's going to explode." Kurenai said and it was true in several ways, as Naruto's face was bright red from blushing and the tenting of the sheets indicated that he was having issues as the blood in his body had two places demanding attention and a naked Anko was making it difficult as she seemed to rub against him slightly.

"I'm sure I can help him with that." Anko said and he knew, he just knew she was smiling.

Kurenai was moving about the room, he watched as she pulled out some clothes and placed them on the chair by the bathroom door.

"Anko, get up, and get back to our room." Kurenai said.

The bioroid pouted and stood up, naked and headed for the door.

"Clothes!" Naruto hissed.

"Didn't bring any." Anko said walking away, her hips swinging as she opened and exited the door, it closed behind her.

Naruto groaned.

"We are here to…"

"I know." Naruto said cutting off Kurenai. "I thank you, but I am able to dress myself and I don't…I won't use you two as…"

"Pleasure slaves?" Kurenai said and Naruto saw her giving him a grin telling him that Kurenai might be more serious, but her humor was there with Anko's.

"Out." He said and she slipped from the room. Once the door closed, Naruto leaned back into bed with a groan. "Mom…" He muttered knowing she had to have a hand in the personalities.

Rising he headed for the shower and once done he'd dressed in the school uniform of navy blue pants a button shirt and the dark blue blazer.

He opened the door to find Kurenai and Anko waiting. Anko was dressed in gray dress pants and matching jacket, he saw that under the jacket was her mesh top instead of the dress shirt like Kurenai.

"Morning Naruto-sama!" They said in unison and he shot them both looks before heading for the stairs.

Behind him he heard the pair talking.

"You just can't behave." Kurenai admonished.

"I can, but Nai-chan, you should feel him, he's hard as a rock, and packing a seal club."

Naruto stopped and turned. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Anko said with a grin.

Naruto sighed and headed for the kitchen where he heard Temari's voice, Kurenai and Anko stayed behind and were now talking in low voices that he couldn't hear.

He entered the kitchen and stopped seeing his aunt cooking and Gaara sitting at the counter working on his skateboard.

"You really shouldn't be doing that in here." He said to his red haired friend.

"Your aunt said it was okay, as long as I clean up after I was done and didn't leave everything sitting." Gaara said in his flat tone.

"Morning Temari-chan. Aunt Shizune." Naruto said grabbing a stool and sitting across from Gaara.

"Glad to see Kurenai got you up." Temari said giving him a look.

"Bed was comfortable." Naruto said.

"They sure are."

Naruto's flinch went unnoticed as Anko and Kurenai entered the kitchen.

"Anko will be driving, while I am your escort." Kurenai said.

Naruto shook his head. "Not gonna work. If I want to hide who I am, then I'll have to walk to school, or take my bike once Kakashi has them delivered."

"We can't…"

"You aren't following me all over. Naruto Uzumaki is not wealthy or attached to a wealthy family. I can't have bodyguards."

Kurenai's red eyes locked on him for a bit, then she turned to look at Shizune. "Lady Tsunade hasn't been home yet?"

Naruto's aunt shook her head. "But that's to be expected. She prefers hands on at the hospital as well as the office. She sleeps there a lot of times."

Naruto sighed at that, wondering when he would meet his grandmother again after so many years.

Shizune put a plate of food in front of each of the teens. "Eat up. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She said.

The three ate, Gaara's eyes going to his skateboard and the blond knew his friend was going to be late coming home as he was going to explore Konoha looking for the skate park.

"Naruto-sama." Kurenai said. "We can't do our job of protecting you if we aren't allowed to watch over you."

Shizune had been listening and spoke up. "Well, you both could enroll as Senior's. Granted you wouldn't be in his class, but you'd be allowed on campus."

Kurenai and Anko shared a look and Naruto knew they were probably communicating silently. He nearly cried as Anko's grin got larger and larger. He saw her look Temari up and down.

"OOOOH. I get me one of those cute schoolgirl outfits." She smirked at Naruto and he was saved as Kurenai knowing her fellow bioroid clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Anko can enroll as a junior with Naruto-sama. She looks a bit younger. I'll enroll as a senior and be in Temari's classes." Kurenai said and ignored Anko licking her palm and looked at Shizune.

"Suggestions for addresses?"

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi gave me an address for an apartment complex in town." He looked at his aunt. "I was going to speak with Grandma Tsunade about us moving there, so that we wouldn't be a burden here. You can put down one of the apartments there, and I'll tell Uncle to keep the building clear for us just in case."

"In case of what?" Shizune asked.

"If I'm pretending to be Uzumaki Naruto, I can't very well bring classmates back here, can I?" he looked at Temari and Gaara. "We'll move our things there and…"

"But Naruto." Shizune said.

He shook his head. "I did the same back home during the school year. Mom and dad got us a three-bedroom apartment then. One of dad's security companies posed as the apartment manager and a couple of neighbors. This time Uncle Kakashi has the four apartment building set aside as my cover."

Naruto pulled out the file from his bag and showed it to his aunt. "I didn't expect to stay here during the school year and both you and grandma Tsunade have things your busy with."

Shizune thought it over and looked at her nephew. "I'll agree with this, with some terms."

"Such as?"

"You call me every three days." Shizune said holding up a slender finger.

Naruto nodded at this.

Shizune held up a second slender finger, "You have dinner here once a week. Mom and I have Sunday nights reserved for this."

Naruto nodded again.

A third finger joined the first two and she looked at Kurenai. "If anything happens, I want to be notified right away."

The red-eyed bioroid looked at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at him?" Shizune demanded.

"Because he's my…employer." Kurenai said pausing and changing "master" for employer".

"Agreeable." Naruto said as he finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. "I'll be back after school, we can talk more then." He kissed his aunt's cheek and headed for the door.

Gaara and Temari were not far behind. Anko was forced to go up and change. Kurenai followed at a distance as Naruto pulled his cell phone and hit a number on speed dial.

He waited and when it was picked up he spoke. "The apartment is a go. All four…thanks…tomorrow? Sure thing. Thanks Uncle Kakashi. No. We're on our way to school. No. No. Didn't see her at all. Right. See you then."

He flipped it shut and slipped it back into his pocket.

"We need to get to the administration tower and sign up and get the lay out. The Headmaster is waiting for us in his office."

"Did Mr. Hatake give you a name?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah. He said the Headmasters name is Sarutobi. Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto said as if trying to remember something.

XX

(Konoha Academy)  
Naruto looked at the academy as it was spread out. The Administration Tower stood five stories. The massive gates were open, and the security guard smiled. "Can I help you?" the guard asked wearing the black uniform with the green vest sporting the KA logo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Sabuku, Gaara Sabuku, Anko…Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi to see the Headmaster about enrollment." Naruto said.

The man checked the list. "Yeah, you're here, well Uzumaki is. The others are added as plus ones."

"They weren't certain if they would be here or not." Naruto said covering it up. _Thank you Kakashi for arranging ahead._ He thought of the silver haired man who was more like a brother than an uncle.

The guard pointed out the Headmaster's Tower, which wasn't hard to see as it was five stories high next to the academy; which was three stories. The fencing around the roof told Naruto that there was places to sit up there.

There were other buildings on the grounds and the white walls around the whole academy.

"Bet they have a kickin' sports field." Temari said walking next to Naruto. Gaara was on her other side while the two bioroids followed behind, on a casual flanking maneuver.

They passed one building and Naruto saw it was for elementary and junior high. "They keep all the grades here."

"And the college is a mile from here on its own island connected to Konohagakure via a man-made bridge." Kurenai said.

Naruto looked at her and she pulled out a brochure. "I picked it up at the gate. Its so people can find their way around."

Naruto nodded and asked her to remind him to grab one on the way back out after the meeting with the Headmaster. Kurenai looked at the school map.

"It says we can cut through here, it passes the shoe rack and the trophy rack. There's a covered path thru the doors here to the tower."

Naruto looked at it and missed Temari's scowl at the bioroid getting the blonds attention. _At least it's not the other one._ She thought looking out the corner of her eye at Anko who was walking with her hands behind her head and whistling a strange tune that seemed to be the same verse of whatever it was over and over.

"Hey, Naruto." Temari asked as a thought struck her.

"What?" the blond asked looking away from the maps Kurenai was showing him.

"Why is it this is called Konohagakure and other times Konoha?" Temari asked

The other blond laughed. "People are lazy."

She gave him a look. "It's true. Its like people call California, Cali. People know what you mean, its just the way its been as long as I could remember. Mom did it. When she was being serious about Konoha, it was Konohagakure. When she was just talking and being lazy it was Konoha. Even I do it."

Gaara spoke up. "He does it with your name. Sometimes he calls you Temari, and there are times when you're Mari."

She looked at her brother then the blond as they walked, _Not that I mind the nickname_. Temari thought.

They passed a circular desk and saw a woman stocking school supplies along with other items.

She smiled at them and continued to work as the group passed. Anko was looking all over the place.

_She's like a puppy in a new house._ Naruto thought as the bioroid continued to move about.

"It smells funny."

Naruto laughed and Gaara actually grinned. "Its high school." The blond said.

Anko looked at Kurenai. "I changed my mind. I'll use the stealth belt and…"

"Too late." The red-eyed bioroid said and Naruto could already tell she was being playful.

"Unless of course you want Naruto to be alone with all those young girls."

Anko and Temari let out growls that had Naruto was wondering if he'd get to know any of his female classmates with Anko looking like she was going to be the Doberman at the gate.

There were cherry blossom trees on either side of the walk and Naruto smiled as they reached the tower.

The climb up was nice as there were paintings and statues around. They reached the top floor where the headmaster's office was beyond the secretary's desk.

The woman there was filing her fingers and looking bored as she listened to some music playing lightly on the radio.

"Hello." Naruto said. She looked up and sighed. "Yes?"

"Naruto Uzumaki to see the Headmaster about enrollment."

The secretary sighed and checked the desk book. "Yeah, you along with four others." She looked at them. "You with him?"

"We're here to enroll if that's what you mean." Kurenai said.

The woman looked at the red-eyed woman and was shocked seeing the red eyes.

"Is he available?" Naruto asked.

The secretary shook herself and pressed the intercom on the desk.

"Sir, Uzumaki and four others are here to enroll."

"**Send them in Kitty."** The voice of the Headmaster came back.

She looked at them, "Go on in."

"Thanks." Naruto said and headed for the door, the others behind him. He noticed Kurenai step ahead of him and open the door and sighed at this as she entered first knowing she was scanning the room for trouble.

He'd taken to watching the bioroids since they came to his control and he saw her hand twitch and Anko relax.

_The more I learn…I really need to learn their hand language._ He thought of the ability for silent talking.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, come on in." the Headmaster said and the blond got his first look at the man who had been here when his father came to school. He had salt and pepper hair, a white beard and his skin was slightly wrinkled and spotted with age. He wore a robe and in Naruto's opinion an awesome looking hat.

"Hello sir." Naruto said giving him a slight bow.

"No need to be formal. School's not in session, and if it wasn't for paperwork I'd be fishing with my grandson and his friends." The Headmaster said with a chuckle.

"I got a call from your Uncle about your enrollment in our academy." The Headmaster said once Naruto, Gaara and Temari were seated. Kurenai stood near the door leaning against the wall and Anko stood behind the three seated teens, balanced on one foot with the other crossed behind it, her hands resting on the back of Naruto's chair.

_I hope she behaves._ He thought knowing that if she messed around that would set Temari off and he knew somehow he would be blamed.

"Now, I understand that three of you will be Juniors?" Hiruzen asked.

"And Temari and I will be enrolling as Seniors." Kurenai said getting the Headmaster's attention. He made a mark on a sheet.

"Kakashi forwarded all your scholastic records."

Naruto looked at the headmaster then back at Anko who grinned at him. "We've done school work before." She said giving him a wink. "But you can always help me study, any subject."

Naruto cleared his throat and he knew his ears were turning red and looked to see the Headmaster smirking. _Kami hates me._ Naruto thought.

"Your grandmother called before you arrived…" the headmaster began and Naruto's head snapped to look at him.

"Yes, I know your parentage. Your grandmother was adamant that no one save myself; know who you really are. And with Mr. Hatake's call it seems you've already taken steps to ensure your cover."

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir. Kakashi has an apartment not far from here for us to occupy."

Hiruzen nodded. "And what about bodyguards. I know that you have some, but…"

"Anko and I will keep out of sight unless absolutely needed." Kurenai said.

The Headmaster blinked. "You're his bodyguards?"

Anko grinned. "Yup." And then came the phrase Naruto was dreading, "And its one hell of a body to guard with all those wiry muscles. And he's got a scar…"

"ANKO!" Kurenai warned as Temari shot to her feet. "YOU!"

Gaara and Naruto got her to sit down and Gaara bravely put his hand over his sister's mouth, both boys knowing the language she used when upset would make a streetwalker blush.

Anko raised an eyebrow and grinned.

The Headmaster filled out the forms and they signed the required papers.

"Kakashi has your book lists, and school begins on April 7th." The Headmaster said.

"Naruto, Gaara and Anko will be in class 202-A, while Kurenai and Temari will be in class 301-D." Hiruzen said after the last of the papers were signed and put in the outbox to be filed.

"Oh…and ladies, no firearms or other weapons are permitted on school grounds unless your part of one of the clubs that require them."

Naruto took the files. "You'll be able to pick extra curricular activities at a later date. On your first day; please report to the faculty room, where your homeroom teachers will show you around. Any questions?"

Anko opened her mouth, but Kurenai covered it. "He means about school."

Anko's shoulders sank and she shook her head that she had nothing to say then.

Naruto stood. "Thank for this sir."

"My pleasure. Your father kept things interesting, as did your grandmother."

Naruto looked at him and the Headmaster laughed. "I was a teacher here when she came through. She was a good student, a bit of a trouble maker at times, but it was understandable since she lost both her grandfather and her uncle at the same time her Sophomore year."

Naruto looked sad at this. A part of his grandmother he never knew, and he wondered what else about her he didn't know.

The Headmaster shook their hands. "Welcome to Konohagakure Academy. I hope you enjoy your time here."

XX

They were on the street before Anko spoke. "Enjoy our time? Its school, it's the anti-christ of fun."

Gaara snickered and Naruto knew his friend was drifting. "Go ahead."

Gaara looked at him and pulled his board from his bag. "I'll be back by dinner."

The red headed goth rolled away. Temari looked at Naruto, then the two bioroids, and she was wondering what it would take to separate him from his guards and if the effort would be worth it.

_Pi…pi…pi._

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and checked it before hitting connect.

"Hey Aunt Rin…no, we just finished…okay…I think I remember…alright, see you then…um…one sec."

Naruto looked at the others. "Its my Aunt Rin, Kakashi's wife." He said. "She wants to know if we'll join her for dinner. She said Kakashi is working late so it's just her and Obito, and she was thinking we'd join them for dinner."

Anko and Kurenai shrugged. It didn't matter to them. Temari shook her head. "I've got nothing better to do."

He nodded and relayed it to his Aunt.

"Okay…I'll call Shizune and…oh…okay. Yeah. See you soon…buh-bye." He hit END and slipped the phone in his pocket.

"She said Shizune's gone to the hospital. She called Rin to let her know and to feed us."

Naruto called Gaara and told him where they were going the red head said he'd get a bite after he was done boarding.

Temari shook her head again. "You need to get him off that board."

"Nah. He's happy when he's doing stupid tricks with that thing."

Naruto led them to the place where Shizune would pick them up and they saw the arrival of the big white suburban.

Chapter 3

(Hatake Residence)

Rin smiled at the blond. "So my husband has gotten you set up?"

Naruto nodded. The others were asleep and he was sitting in the den of the Hatake home with Rin.

"How is little Obito?" he asked.

Rin smiled. "He's doing well for fifteen months. Kakashi would like to give him a sister in the near future."

Naruto smiled. "I must say you do look well having children."

Rin smacked his arm. "Brat…but thank you for the compliment." She said.

Naruto sighed. "I haven't seen my grandmother yet, and the way my aunt was acting I might not see her for some time."

Rin looked sad. "I can't believe she missed her own daughters funeral."

Naruto wanted to say something but sighed.

"Anyway we've got four apartments to move into."

"Well you better give me and Kakashi a chance to spoil you some as well."

He nodded. "Thanks for dinner tonight."

"Think nothing of it."

Naruto felt like he'd made a deeper connection, but he wasn't certain what it meant, and in the future he would.

XX

(Apartment)

"We'll be fine." Naruto assured his mothers sister on the phone for the hundredth time. She'd called several times while they'd stayed with Rin who that morning dropped them off at the apartment that had been set up for them.

"Hey did you know that all the apartments are connected by a hidden passage?" Anko yelled from across the room where she had found yet another access, this one was from his apartment to Gaara's.

Kurenai and Anko's entrances from their apartments led to Naruto's bedroom from their own, which hadn't made Temari happy and the blond was in her own apartment and threatened anyone with violence if they used the one that opened up in the hall closet of her apartment.

"I know you want to keep a low profile, but it might be better if you didn't." Shizune said on the phone.

Naruto sighed. "Aunt Shizune, I did this when mom and dad were…alive and it's a tried and true method."

He heard her sigh and waved at Gaara who entered from the hidden door and plopped down on his couch. "I'll see you Sunday for dinner okay."

"Fine, but stay out of trouble." His aunt said and Naruto rolled his eyes at this. "We will." He hung up and tossed his cell phone onto the counter that separated the small kitchen from the living room.

"Like your place?" Naruto asked his friend. Gaara shrugged.

"You'll feel better once the moving vans arrive from the airport with your things and you get to decorate it to your liking." Naruto offered.

"I suppose." Came the monotone response.

They heard hammering and Naruto went to the trapdoor and opened it to see Temari climbing up from her apartment that was downstairs from his and across from Gaara's.

"Done sulking?" Gaara teased his sister, her answer was to give him the finger and she looked at Naruto.

"What time are the vans coming with our things?" Temari asked.

Kurenai came Naruto's bedroom which got the female blond to twitch. "The vans won't be here until five."

"HEY NAI-CHAN! HAVE YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF NARUTO'S BATHROOM!" Anko's call came from the bedroom and Naruto wondered if it was too late to take the jet back to the states and get lost in America.

Temari stormed in intent to rage at the bioroid, but her words died in her throat when she saw the size of the tub. She saw a full size walk in shower and a large counter and sink with a wall mirror as well.

All three, teenager and bioroid made girlish sounds. Naruto sighed as he offered Gaara a bottle of water.

"Damn it Uncle Kakashi." The whisker scared teen muttered as he heard them talking and he just knew he was probably going to lose his private bathroom.

The smaller bathroom for visitors was just a small shower stall, sink and toilet.

He saw Gaara's grin. "You think it's too late to put locks on those hidden doors?"

XX

The vans arrived and once everything had been brought in, Naruto had no desire to actually work. He grabbed his keys, cell phone and wallet and stepped outside to the parking area that was covered and he smiled seeing his and Gaara's motorcycles there as well as Temari's jeep.

A red dodge charger was there as well and he bet that belonged to Anko or Kurenai.

"Nice isn't it?"

Naruto turned to see Kurenai sitting on a stone bench to the side of the stairs and he blinked as she stubbed out a cigarette.

"You smoke?"

At this she laughed and he had to admit it was a nice sound to hear from the red eyed bioroid.

"Sorry, its just…" he said and shrugged.

"No, its okay." Kurenai said as she patted the bench next to her. "One of the programmers, Asuma he was also our hand to hand trainer smoked and I guess I picked it up from him." Kurenai explained. "I admit it is soothing and my systems purge the harmful narcotics in the nicotine from my lungs so there's no damage."

Naruto mentally shook himself. "Your car?" he asked looking back at the charger.

"Yeah. Anko's too dangerous behind the wheel, more like a combat driver. I saw the charger and with the help of Asuma restored it to pristine condition."

"You miss him?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai shrugged. "He was…nice. A friend more than anything." Kurenai said.

Naruto took one of her cigarettes from the pack on the bench and lit it. He exhaled slowly the cloud of smoke. "I don't smoke often, I think I have the same pack in my dresser that mom bought me six month ago." Naruto said sadly as he remembered sitting like this with his mom and talking about anything and everything on one of their weekends together as family.

"Your mom knew you smoked?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. Gaara and I were experimenting and mom caught me. She didn't yell. She just sat there and talked with me." Naruto looked over the city and the sun setting on the horizon. "She asked if it was my first time and when I asked why she wasn't freaking, she laughed."

Naruto took another drag on the cigarette and the bioroid studied her master. "She told me how could she yell at me when her and my dad smoked at work when they were stressed."

Kurenai's memory recalled seeing Minato and Kushina spending many nights with either a lit or unlit cigarette in their mouths while they poured over data.

"Are you ready for school?"

Kurenai blinked at the unexpected question. "I suppose. I really don't mind learning and it will be nice to be around more people who are closer to our supposed ages."

Naruto blinked. "How old are you?"

Kurenai laughed. "Your not supposed to as a lady that question master." She said.

"I know. Temari yelled at me, but seriously."

"Well, I'd say both Anko and I are about ten years, or that's as close as I can claim when we became aware. It might be a year or two more."

"Ten…" Naruto blinked. "You mean my parents have been working on you since I was a child?"

Kurenai nodded. "You mom shared a lot of information about you with Anko and I. She brought a lot of video disc's for us to learn about you from."

Naruto blinked as he remembered his mother installing cameras in the house and all the times during his birthdays and get togethers. She said she wanted memories, now…

"There you are."

Naruto looked to see Temari coming out of her apartment.

"What?" he asked.

"Gaara and I are going to order pizza's, you want your usual?" she asked not looking at Kurenai.

"Sure, and don't forget the breadsticks." Naruto said and Temari nodded. "What do you and Anko like?" Naruto asked turning to Kurenai.

"Basically anything…just no onions." Kurenai said.

Temari saw the look in Naruto's eyes and nodded as she said she'd get a large for the bioroids.

"You going to pick them up?" Naruto asked as Temari headed for her jeep.

Gaara exited his own apartment which told Naruto that his red headed goth friend had returned using the secret entrance. "I really gotta put locks on those passages."

Kurenai laughed at this. "Anko will be upset."

Naruto shook his head not wanting to think about Anko or her sleeping habits at this moment.

XX

Naruto was awake late that night as he was looking over the papers Ebisu had given him. He was set for life and wouldn't have to work a day of it. Rich was what he had access to as pocket change. His real net worth was obscene with the death of his parents.

He put the paper down and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. Dinner had been fun. He swore Anko was going out of her way to make Temari jealous. Shaking his head he saw that it was a minute to midnight.

He got up with a stretch and when the digital clock flipped over he blinked when the air seemed to change. He looked out his bedroom window and noticed how the moonlight seemed to take on an eerie glow. His cell phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came from it and held it away from his ear. He heard more moans, screams and very animalistic growls. It went on for some time then suddenly it stopped.

Naruto blinked at the dial tone and looked at the clock to see it was reading **12:01**.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

The arms that wrapped around him from behind had him jump a foot in the air.

"Hey."

He looked to see Anko wearing a t-shirt. "What?"

"You zoned out there for over a minute looking at your phone." The bioroid said. "Are you okay?"

Naruto blinked and wondered if he imagined what had just happened. Shaking his head he put his cell down and looked at the bioroid. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Cuddle." Anko said in a manner that made Naruto swear she was more childlike than anything.

He sighed. "I thought you and Kurenai were sharing a bed?" that had set off Temari but she was ignored as the pair told her that it was fine with them.

"We were, but I like snuggling with you better." Anko said and hopped onto the bed. "And hey, I made a consideration for you, I'm wearing a shirt to bed."

Naruto sighed as he knew he could protest and in the end lose and risk making enough noise that drew the others or he could just give up and go to bed.

"Fine, but no grabbing." He said.

Anko made a soft "Squee" and clapped her hands. She then looked at Naruto. "Don't tell anyone I made that sound…master, or else."

Naruto shook his head. "No one would believe me anyways." He said and slipped under his blankets.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Anko asked still sitting up.

"I think it's best if I keep my clothes on." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

He counted to ten when Anko made a sigh.

"You're going to be uncomfortable like that master." She said in a tone and Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Anko slithering beneath the covers.

"I'll deal." Naruto said and then yelped. "Anko….HANDS!"

She laughed as he felt his button and zipper being opened and her pulling his jeans down.

Under the covers he saw the mound that was Anko and felt her remove his pants despite his best struggles.

She reappeared threw his pants over the edge of the bed. She smiled. "There, doesn't that feel better?"

Naruto nodded as she hovered over him, her huge grin telling Naruto that she had mischief planned.

"What?" he asked.

"Anything else I can remove Master?"

"No. Now go to sleep." He said and tried his best to ignore her pout.

After a moment Anko sighed then with a grin she draped herself over him and snuggled in.

"Anko." He hissed.

A snore was his answer.

"You didn't fall asleep that fast." Naruto said and another snore was his answer and Naruto vowed to read the disks with all the information about the bioroids.

With a resigned sigh as he couldn't get her to respond or relinquish her grip Naruto slipped into a not so restful slumber knowing tomorrow would be an eventful day no matter what last name he used, be it Uzumaki, Namikaze or Senju.

XX

(Elsewhere)

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" a first voice laughs at something only he could hear.

"Quiet fool!" a second voice said.

"So it begins." A third voice speaks up.

"We need to stop them now, before they come to power." a fourth voice intones.

"(Giggling) Let me, let me."

"No." the second said. "We need to take this seriously."

"What do you suggest?"

"Study them. We continue on as we have during the Dark Hour. It will be too late and if we leave them alone then they will not have a reason to notice."

The shadowed figures seem to think and then agree.

"By this time next year we shall rule the world."

"JOY-GASIM!" was shouted and followed by insane hyena like laughter.

XX

(Naruto's Apartment)

He woke with a yawn and stretched. Blinking sleep from his eyes he noticed he was alone and sighed in relief.

He grabbed some clean clothes and went to use his bathroom only to find the door locked. From the other side he heard singing and knew where Anko was.

Pounding on the door he called out. "Anko, get out of my bathroom!"

Her singing got louder and Naruto sighed. He headed for the other bathroom and smaller shower vowing that he was going to put locks on the hidden entrances if this was going to be a constant happening.

"Good morning master."

Naruto congratulated himself on not screaming and jumping. "Morning Kurenai. Did you sleep well?"

The red eyed bioroid gave him a smile. "Surprisingly well once Anko left. I never had the whole bed before."

Naruto nodded and went to clean up, noticing that Kurenai was making him breakfast.

_I really need to set rules with those two._ He thought as he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

XX

Breakfast was pancakes and sausage. Gaara had ventured in and was seated there eating when Naruto left the bathroom.

Gaara looked at him and grinned. "Something wrong with your private bathroom?"

"Bite me." Naruto said throwing his clothes into his room to do later. He accepted a plate. "You don't have to make me breakfast Kurenai. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"It's no trouble master."

Anko exited the bedroom. "Good morning Nai-chan!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow and Naruto shook his head.

A knock on the front door and he called out. "Its open Temari!"

The blond entered and shook her head. "Everyone invading your place?" she asked.

"Some never leave." Naruto muttered as he ate.

"And you have your own kitchen." Temari said to her brother.

Gaara shrugged and gestured to the pancakes as if that explained it all.

"Ready for school?" Temari asked.

Gaara sighed and went to change into the uniform, grabbing a pancake and stuffing it in his mouth.

She saw Naruto was wearing the pants and shirt, but his suit jacket and tie were over a chair. She looked to see Anko was wearing the skirt, but the top she had buttoned a bit and the ends were tied exposing her stomach.

"That's not how you wear that."

Anko snorted and stole some sausage from Naruto's plate. "You wear it one way, I'll wear mine the other."

Kurenai shook her head. "Give up Temari. Anko will follow rules to a point, then push the boundary beyond reason."

Temari sighed and grabbed Naruto's tie. "Turn around."

"I'm not wearing the tie." Naruto said.

"Yes you are." Temari countered.

"No. Go bug Gaara, bet he's not wearing one either." Naruto said.

"I'll deal with him in a moment. Now give me your neck."

Naruto shook his head and scrunched down blocking Temari's attempts to put his tie on.

"Your impossible." She growled and tossed the tie on the table and stormed out. "Gaara!"

Naruto chuckled knowing it would be a brawl for Temari to get a tie on her brother. He looked at his plate then scowled at Anko. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She grinned as she stood up and grabbed the tie. Before Naruto could say anything, Anko had straddled him and wrapped the tie around his neck.

"Oh, Master. I like this." She said and with dexterity and ease she had the tie under his collar and his shirt buttoned up and the tie secured.

She grinned and leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"See, no big." She shimmied a bit. "Then again…"

"Anko." Kurenai warned and the serpent eyed bioroid stood and pouted. Naruto watched her flounce away. "Is that skirt even regulation?"

Kurenai laughed. Naruto saw she was wearing the proper size uniform with the long dress and white shirt with long sleeves. A red ribbon was around her neck instead of the tie.

Naruto sighed and knew he wasn't going to get out of school, he just hoped he survived Anko.

A thud was heard and he turned to see Gaara trying to escape his sister and before he cleared the passage he was yanked back and the hidden door slammed shut.

Naruto sighed and went to get his pack.

"You're riding with me Master." Kurenai said and he sighed knowing not to argue. "What about Gaara and Temari?" he asked.

They heard a slam and Naruto went to the door and looked over the balcony to see Temari stuffing Gaara into the seat, the red head was wearing a tie and Naruto laughed as his friends hair was slicked back.

Temari looked up. "You coming?"

"I'm riding with Kurenai and Anko." He said.

Temari looked at him and he thought he did something wrong as her eyes went flat and she got into the jeep without another word.

"Girls." He muttered as the jeep took off and accelerated once it left the apartment area.

Kurenai came out and Anko left their apartment. "Ready…Naruto." Kurenai said and he nodded. "Remember, no weapons."

Kurenai sighed and once they were at the charger she opened her jacket and removed her sidearm.

"A sig?" he asked.

"A very reliable firearm. Its used by many agents of the US government."

Naruto watched as she secured it in a lockbox behind her seat. He looked at Anko who opened her dress jacket and smirked. "Care to frisk me?"

"No, I trust your word." Naruto said with a blush as he realized how tight the bioroids shirt was.

Shaking his head he climbed into the passenger seat as Anko had stretched out in the backseat after offering him a spot next to her.

Kurenai climbed in and started the engine.

"First day of school."

Naruto nodded and looked out the window wondering what the day would bring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. Persona is property of Atlus, a damn good game series.

Chapter 4

(Konoha Academy)

Naruto sighed. "Everyone's staring." He muttered.

Anko grinned as she threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Well duh. You arrived with two hot, hot, hotties that are Kurenai and I."

Kurenai was behind them as they once more made their way to the administration tower.

"Hope Temari and Gaara made it alright." Naruto muttered.

"Bet she's waiting for you whiskers." Anko said into his ear. "Although, as pissed as she looked, she might not talk to you for a while." The bioroid was leaning against his back slightly and he shifted as she breathed into his ear lightly.

Kurenai shook her head and decided to speak with the blond female, if not only to see her master happy once more. She also knew she would need to speak with her fellow bioroid to tone down her sexual innuendoes

Naruto heard some conversations as they walked. Most were about usual things like music and homework.

One conversation by a pair of girls caught his attention near the gates.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_There's a rumor that if you get a call at midnight and no one is on the other end someone is going to die."_

"_Ew. Like no way!"_

**AN: I'm posting this here so that people can see some of my work. Its still in my to do list, but I don't want it forgotten and here it will be seen with some of my other ideas. Maybe it will inspire someone to make there own.**


	2. Chapter 2 Gargoyles the Maza Chronicles

**Gargoyles**

**The Maza Chronicles **

Chapter 1

"MAZA! MY OFFICE, NOW!" the captain called.

Elisa Maza sighed as she stood up from her desk. She pondered when everything started to go wrong.

Let's see, a year ago the Gargoyles were accepted as citizens and the Quarrymen arrested. I'd say six months when HE went to Avalon for a month and came back with HER.

He was Goliath, leader of the Wyvern Clan of Gargoyles that lived in Manhattan, her one time crush and Her, was Goliaths mate, Abigail a cream skinned female Gargoyle he'd met on his visit to Avalon.

Elisa sighed. _Matt leaves for Washington and I'm desk bound as I can't get a partner, then two months ago, sweet Abby tells me I'm not welcome at the castle as she doesn't need me fawning over her mate._

The looks she'd gotten from the rest of the clan made her grind her teeth. _And not once since then have they even tried to speak with me._ With a snort she entered the captain's office.

"Close the door, have a seat." The captain said.

Elisa looked at the woman and knew something was serious.

"What's up captain, I haven't been on the streets, so I know I haven't done anything too wrong." Elisa said taking a seat, a slouch.

"Detective Maza…Elisa…" the Captain began and Elisa's eyes widened at the tone. "Are you okay? I know Bluestone leaving was…"

"I'm fine captain." Elisa said. "Just hate being behind a desk when I could be on the streets is all."

The woman studied her. Elisa hadn't felt that look since the time she lied about the Gargoyles.

"Well some good news finally. One Police Plaza has finally sent a replacement for Bluestone. I want to introduce you to your new partner."

She pushed the intercom on her desk. "Strife, get your ass in here."

Elisa turned as the door opened and saw her new partner. He was young. _He's a rookie!_ She thought. _He can't be older than twenty-one, twenty-two._ She thought studying him.

He was slender build, his face had a couple days worth of facial hair. His long shaggy brown hair hung past his shoulders. _Is that a white streak?_ Elisa thought seeing his bangs were white. It was his eyes that caught her attention. They were golden,

He chuckled.

"Hey, I know my eyes are fascinating and all, but not jaw dropping."

Shaking her head she took in the rest of his appearance. Like her he was plain clothes. He wore comfortable looking shoes, black cargo pants a battered brown bomber jacket that had a faded X symbol on the shoulders over a black and red shirt.

"Mica Strife, Elisa Maza. As of today your partners. Now, get out of my office, talk, bond, whatever, but do it out of the building. As of this moment your back on the streets."

Elisa looked at her and smiled for the first time in months. "Thanks captain." She looked at her partner and grinned. "Come on rookie. I'll show you the ropes."

Strife laughed. "Not a rookie. Lived around Manhattan since I was a little one." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the captain. "Captain?"

"Yes Strife?"

"If Director Cooper or the General call, I'm not available for comment…please."

The captain nodded. "I'll run interference for now kiddo."

The pair passed the squad room and headed for the door.

"So, lived here all your life." Elisa said prompting him.

"More of Salem, but spent enough time in Manhattan as well." Strife said as they walked. Elisa leaned against her car, putting her hands in her pockets. "You?"

"Been a cop for a while now." Elisa said. "Growing up my family moved around a lot, and even now their scattered all over the world." She thought of her parents, sister and her brother.

"Mine scatters at times, but they always end up at back at the Institute." Strife said using a light post as a leaning spot. He sighed. "Suppose I should get this out of the way before we leave the area."

Elisa heard and wondered what he meant.

"Do you have problems with working with a mutant?" he asked, his golden eyes looking at her.

"What? No. Why?" Elisa asked.

"Cause I am. A mutant that is." Mica Strife said as he looked around, the nighttime traffic nearly as busy as daytime traffic.

"That supposed to scare me?" Elisa asked.

"Some people freak out." Mica admitted with a shrug. He pulled his gun, she saw it was a six shooter and he flipped the cylinder open and pulled out a round and handed it to her.

"Rubber?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. I hate shooting people." Mica said taking the round pack and sliding it in, she saw he had it in a shoulder holster.

"I also have tranquilizer rounds, paint rounds tracking rounds and I carry one pre-made speed load of armor piercing rounds for beings like the Hulk." He said adjusting the bomber jacket.

"Your choice, can't say it's a bad one." She said.

"So, mutant, what's your power. X-ray vision?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

She stopped when he looked her up and down and gave a low whistle, then he laughed seeing her face.

"No. Sadly nothing like that." She watched as he seemed to vanish in a burst of grey smoke and reappear right next to her.

"Teleporting, or shifting is my main power." He told her. "Its similar to my fathers, but I can go anywhere." He smirked and vanished and reappeared against the light post.

"Main power?" she asked.

He nodded. "Tell you later. And no, I'm not a telepath." He said with a grin. "But I do know several."

Elisa smirked as she went around and got in the drivers seat. "Get in rookie."

"Not a rookie." Mica answered, appearing in the passenger seat without opening the door.

"So, you have a nickname or codename?" Elisa asked starting the car.

"Jump." He answered.

"What?"

"Codename. They call me Jump cause my ability to teleport anywhere." Mica answered.

They entered traffic. "So, siblings?"

Mica laughed. "A half-sister, a ton of cousins, aunts and uncles."

"All mutants?"

"Yup. Well, except for one uncle, but we don't talk about him. You?"

"My brother is a mutate due to an experiment by a mad scientist. My sister is normal. My parents are separated, but they still love one another. Mom's in Africa and dad's in Mexico." Elisa said. She hadn't had the whole family together since that time she was shot. Her trip due to Avalon got her to see sides of her family she never saw before.

_I still haven't told them of my breaking away from Goliath and the others._ She thought as she drove.

"You married?" Mica asked.

"Nope. No significant other to worry about either, I have a cat." Elisa said as she turned down a side street. "You?"

"My wife died about four years ago. I've got my daughter Dawn whose nine now." He said proudly.

"And you work as a cop?" Elisa asked surprised. "Who watches her?"

"My mom or dad take turns, along with a few others, heck even my sister babysits from time to time."

"This going to be rough?"

He shrugged. "I didn't have to be a cop, but…I need to help others. My time with SHIELD showed me that."

Elisa looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You worked with SHIELD?"

"Yeah. The reason I broke away was my wife was killed while I was away working for them."

"I'm sorry. But then, why a cop?"

"Get bored sitting home watching the television and not many will allow a mutant to hold a job. The captain knows what I am."

"How's that?" Elisa asked.

"Saved her life one night." Mica said. "She helped me get my certifications through and insisted I get transferred to her command when it was obvious I would make a fine cop."

Elisa knew Diane was a great captain. "So, how much did she tell you about me?" she asked.

"You've been desk bound since your last partner up and left. You have a great arrest record and you've been seen in the company of gargoyles that live in Manhattan." He said with a shrug. "Doesn't bother me. I'm a mutant, to me, gargoyles are just another off shoot to the evolutionary ladder."

Elisa made a grunt. "I used to hang around with gargoyles. Since they've taken mates, I am not welcome around their clan."

Mica winced. "Sorry to hear that."

"You know anything about gargoyles?" Elisa asked.

"A bit. I knew one a couple years ago. She was beautiful sight to see." Elisa saw the distant look on her new partners face. "What happened?"

"Quarrymen found her during the day and smashed her to pieces." Mica said, a sadness in his voice.

"You loved her." Elisa said seeing a familiar look.

"She was my mate." He said.

Elisa pulled the car over and looked at him. "Your mate…You have a half human, half gargoyle daughter?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah." Mica said. He pulled out his wallet and flipped it to the photos.

The picture was of Mica in a suit standing next to a blue skinned female gargoyle with feathery black wings wrapped around them. Both were looking at the infant in the female gargoyles arms. Indigo blue skin, black hair and tiny feathery wings. Elisa saw that the infant had a prehensile tail and three fingers and toes.

"She's beautiful." Elisa said looking at the infant.

"She gets it from her mother." Mica said.

"What is her mother's name?" Elisa asked.

"Echidna." He said with a grin. "The farmer who found her clan in Germany named them back before World War II." He smiled as he took the photo back. "Her clan stayed with my fathers family, gypsies. They acted as protectors and guardians."

"And you say your daughter is nine now?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah. Fearless too." He flipped another photo.

"That's my mom and Dawn."

Elisa looked and saw a woman with tan skin, long brown hair with a white streak. She saw the woman wore thick clothing and gloves.

The nine year old gargoyle smiled at the camera showing fangs and bright yellow eyes.

"She gets her skin tone and eyes and bone structure from my father. He's a mutant." Mica flipped the photo to show a mutant that looked like the gargoyle, without wings. "Fur?"

"Yeah. Dad was born like that. It skipped me, but as you can see the girl with him and Dawn, that's my sister Talia. She too looks like dad."

Elisa saw what he meant. "You have a beautiful family." Elisa said.

"Dad and Momma Wanda try to get us all together. My mom and her get along, but there is tension at times."

"Your folks aren't married?" Elisa asked.

"Nope, never were." He flips to a group photo. Two women are with them now. "The red head is dad's wife, Wanda."

Elisa looked at the picture. "I've seen these people before." She muttered and Mica laughed. "Sure you have. Dad used to lead the British answer to the Avengers, called Excalibur based off Muir Island. Wanda was an Avenger, and Mom's an X-man."

Snapping her fingers Elisa nodded. "You have one hell of a family legacy to live up to."

Mica snorted. "Been there, done that, got the decoder ring."

Elisa looked at him. "I've been both Avenger and X-Man." He said. "Dad disbanded Excalibur, but he has thought of restarting it several times." Mica admitted.

"I don't remember seeing you on the Avengers line up." Elisa said handing him his wallet back.

Mica smirked. "I wore SHIELD armor and wore a ninja style mask."

"That was you?" Elisa said remembering the report of someone saving a bus full of kids while the other Avengers dealt with the terrorists. The reporters never said who.

"I was only out and about on special missions." Mica said with a shrug.

Elisa sighed. "So, shall I show you our beat then. I usually do a foot patrol, then come back to the car and do another one in several other areas."

She didn't say this was the route her and the clan had developed, it hurt to think that they no longer contacted her.

"Sure. I like moving about, hate sitting still for long periods…get that from both my parents."

They walked the streets, talking about hobbies, favorite sports, teams and such.

"So, Captain America, what's he like with out the shield and cowl?" Elisa asked as they passed several shops.

"Pretty much the same actually. He has a hard time with modern things like computers and he still has a code of chivalry that has no place in the modern worlds. For a man that fought in the war, he is rather naïve at times."

Elisa shook her head remembering how fascinated the clan was with anything modern.

"Thor, when you get him out of the bar can cause havoc. He like Cap are from another era and how things are done."

"The Wasp?" Elisa asked next.

Mica smiled. "Janet's great. She's kind and considerate, but she also has a temper. She will spend all day designing clothes and if Pym hadn't used her as an experiment, I think she would have been a major designer."

"Hank Pym?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah. He died several years ago, but he messed up Janet's life pretty well." Mica said. "Then we have Iron Man and Black Widow. Ol' iron britches is not what you would expect out of the suit, but he's brilliant, made Pym look like a child at times. Widow, she's something. Like a den mother with automatic weapons." He said. "Not close to the newer team, but I can come and go as I please."

"You ever see the Hulk?" Elisa asked. Mica shuddered. "More than I would have liked. When Banner isn't the Hulk he's okay, but Mr. Green is something I want to avoid. He's dangerous to enemy and ally alike."

They watched as kids bought food from a vendor. "You want to tell me who you're looking for?" he asked.

"What? I don't know what you mean." Elisa said.

"You keep scanning the sky. Wouldn't be a gargoyle, would it?"

Elisa sighed. "I hope, but I doubt we'll see them. I haven't seen them in months."

"Want to share?"

Elisa stopped at the vendor and got two bottles of water and passed one to Mica as they continued their patrol.

She told him of her time with the clan, from when she'd met them, her adventures in cliff notes version.

"They went to Avalon to check on things and when they came back, Goliath had a mate."

"You loved him." Mica said.

"Thought it was mutual, but I was wrong, and now they want nothing to do with me."

"Why not see the others?" Mica asked.

"Because Abby doesn't want me around the castle. She told me to stay away from her clan, and her mate."

"That's messed up."

"How did Echidna's clan take you two?" Elisa asked.

Mica laughed. "Oh, most of them were happy, a few of the young bucks thought they'd beat the outsider."

Elisa looked at him in surprise. "She was a very beautiful gargoyle, and they did try." He smirked.

"I remember that night, I staggered to where she was guarding the caravan, and went down to one knee. Her clan elder watched me, I swear the old one was laughing at what I'd done to the young males." Mica smiled. "Anyway, I'm tore up, bruised and I go to one knee, and ask her to marry me. I'd known her since as long as I could remember, dad took me to see his parents every summer when the circus would move across Europe. Momma would stay back here as she called this father and son bonding time." Mica smirked. "So here I am, barely eighteen and I ask this beautiful winged angel of the night to marry me, to be my mate for the rest of my life."

Elisa was listening. "She of course said yes."

"Hell no, she looked at me, snorted and walked away." Mica laughed. "I asked the elder what I did wrong. He said the best time would be during the Breeder's moon." Mica shook his head. "I had two months to get wings."

Elisa looked at him. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Mica asked.

"Know? Know what?"

"Damn. When a male wants a female gargoyles attention, he has to prove himself. First he has to be a strong warrior. Then he needs to show the female he can provide, and then he needs to show her his flying skills as he chases her down."

"I never knew." Elisa said. "Guess Goliath never did see me, and it was a one sided crush."

Mica patted her shoulder.

"So, how did you do it?" Elisa asked after a block of silence.

"Well I called back home, asked Iron Man for a set of wings. Two weeks later he drops off a set of wings for me, I spend the time learning how to fly and use my jump ability to become better."

"You have wings?" Elisa asked. Mica snorted. "Oh yeah, and if your good, I'll show them to you sometime."

She mock pouted.

"Anyways, night of Breeder's Moon came up and here I am fighting tooth and nail with gargoyles who have centuries of experience."

"If Echidna is centuries old, how come she never mated before?" Elisa asked.

"None of them caught her interest." Mica said. "Now shush, we're getting to the best part of the story."

Elisa laughed.

"So here I am in an aerial battle with gargoyles, I'm jumping around, hitting and moving. It gets down to a couple and the elder calls for the hunt." Mica sipped his water.

"So while the others fly off to look for rabbits or deer, I land and pull out a deed to my apartment, credit cards and look at Echidna and her mother, and tell them I will give her a home of her own to defend, shelter in the day, my heart and soul at night. I will guarantee food, shelter and my love."

Elisa smirked. "And?" she asked when he stopped and noticed his eyes were remembering.

"Echidna looked at the photo's of my place, my bank statements. Then she looked across the clearing to my father who was near Grandma Astrid." He smiled. "Grandma Astrid was the leader of the tribe as it were. And she asks her 'Is he worthy?'"

Elisa's eyes widen.

"Grandma of course tells her, that she can't be impartial, as I am her grandson. But she tells her I am a warrior, and if I say I can provide, then I can."

Mica looked up as well now. "She took to the air. Grandma Astrid yelled at me to give chase or lose her forever."

Mica smiled. "I used my jump-port to get me in the air and then I unveiled my wings, they are made of nano-technology and they look like gossamer versions of a gargoyle. It was something to see. We were the first pair in the air and I chased and dove, she didn't make it easy at all. Several more pairs were in the air and I used my gift to appear around her, but she would slip away." He smiled remembering that night.

"I caught her near midnight, and let her go. She led me to her tent…and you can guess or imagine what happened then." He said and Elisa laughed as she'd been holding onto his words.

"When I came back to the states, Echidna came with me. We made our own clan, and we were happy." He said. "when Dawn was born…" he laughed. "She came out as an egg first, gargoyles carry for six months. Then three months later she hatched and we had a screaming blue skinned baby gargoyle." He looked at Elisa. "We were not ready for that as she should have been in an egg for five years, and instead we have a baby." He shook his head and gave her a grin. "Nothing prepared either of us. Dawn was a hybrid."

"What's that mean?" Elisa asked.

Mica smiled. "Want to meet my daughter after work?"

Elisa paused, then nodded. "So, the Quarrymen killed Echidna." Elisa said sadly.

"That they did." Mica said with a sigh.

"So now, you protect Manhattan."

"A defender of the night." Mica said.

They got back to the car and Elisa drove them to their next beat.

"So we've talked about my past, your past, my daughter, what's next?" Mica asked.

Elisa shrugged. "Why did you chose night time, wouldn't you want to spend time with your daughter?" she asked as she drove them around the block.

Mica laughed. "Dawn doesn't turn to stone during the day. I get home and she'll snuggle with me until its time for school."

"School?" Now Elisa was very curious.

"After work, I'll show you a whole new world, if you are ready to step through the looking glass."

Elisa laughed, then movement caught her eye. "Time to earn our pay. Ready to work for your money…Rookie?"

Mica gave her a sharp look, "Just hit it already." He said pulling the light and putting it on the roof as Elisa gave a hard jerk and accelerated after the speeding car.

"Hope you have a strong stomach." She said as she weaved in and out of traffic.

"This is nothing." Mica said as he adjusted his seat belt before grabbing the radio.

"Dispatch, this is ah…" he paused and looked at Elisa.

She gave him a grin and grabbed the radio. Rattling off the numbers.

"We are in a high speed pursuit heading west down…"

Mica looked out the window and cursed as Maza swerved missed a parking car and cut the corner hard.

"Get me a chopper on him!" she yelled and tossed the radio aside. "This is where the fun begins."

**AN: This was a story I started years ago when Gargoyles was still new. I'm putting it here for another someday.**


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto Harvest Moon

**Naruto Harvest Moon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Harvest Moon franchise. The voices in my head (and my girlfriend) demanded this story.

Chapter 1

Madara Uchiha was dead.

It was a proven fact as his body was laying in the middle of a crater that had been created by the blond who knelt at the lip of said crater.

Eighteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he looked at the last of the big bad guys who had made most of his life miserable since the day he was born.

_(There will be no rising from the grave this time you bastard.)_ Naruto thought. He looked from the body of Madara that had been turned into ground beef thanks to his Fire Rasengan in which he poured the power of all nine tails of the Kyuubi into to the still body of Kakashi Hatake, the man who had used the Forbidden Summoning and traded his life to seal Madara and all the sharingan's in the world away forever.

_(We did it sensei.)_ Naruto thought.

"NARUTO! YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto turned to see a bloody and beaten Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey bastard." Naruto said.

"What the hell did you and Hatake do?" now that he was closer, Naruto noticed blood running from Sasuke's eyes.

"We sent Madara to the Shinigami and removed all the Sharingan's from the world to prevent another like him from rising to power."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared.

Naruto sidestepped the last Uchiha's attack and chopped him across the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Naruto!"

The whisker marked blond sighed as he turned to see his other teammate climbing up the craters side.

"Hey Sakura."

"I'm sorry, he got past me." She said sadly looking at their former teammate.

He nodded and sighed.

"Uzumaki!"

the blond wondered if he was going to get any peace with the way things were going. "Prepare the Uchiha for transport." Naruto said seeing the familiar Anbu masks of Hawk and Cat.

He leapt towards Kakashi's body. "We did it Kakashi-sensei. We stopped all of Akatsuki and captured Sasuke."

Naruto knelt by the body of his former sensei, the man over the last several years had become his friend as they worked together after the disbanding of Team 7. _(It took way too long sensei.)_ Naruto thought as he pulled his friends hitai-ate down to cover the now empty eye socket. Naruto took the remains of his shirt and used it to cover the lower half of Kakashi's face, the man's mask had been shredded in the battle.

_(I'll make sure you're cremated with you Icha Icha collection and placed near my dad and your former teammates.)_ Naruto vowed. He picked up Kakashi's body even as Anbu moved to destroy the remains of Madara and secure the battle area. Naruto walked past Ibiki who gave him a nod.

"Let's go home." Naruto said looking at Sakura who nodded.

XX

(Konoha Council Chambers)

Tsunade looked at the gathered council, stuck her pinky in her ear and shook it around before looking at them once again. "I don't think I heard you right."

Homura shoo his head. "You heard us correctly Tsunade. Naruto Uzumaki is far too dangerous to remain here. This latest attack showed that."

"You ungrateful bastards." Tsunade snarled. "He stopped Madara Uchiha as well as captured the traitorous Sasuke Uchiha who has been on the run from Konoha for the last five years."

"Be that as it may. It was Uzumaki they were both after." Homura said.

"I won't allow this." Tsunade snarled.

"It is either he's banished from Konoha forever or…"

"None of us want that." Koharu said.

"You all agree to this?" Tsunade demanded.

"No. but majority rule." Koharu said showing her displeasure at this. Tsunade took note of who agreed with the ruling and saw it was the civilians. _(Fucking morons.)_ she swore to herself. "So this is it? You kick out our best ninja because…he's too strong?"

"He can't be controlled." Homura yelled.

"He isn't a tool or an animal." Tsunade said. "He's been nothing but loyal to Konoha his whole life."

Koharu smiled at that and shot her former teammate a look that clearly said "I told you so."

"The decision stands. It's for Konoha's safety as well as for the safety of the Land of Fire. Naruto Uzumaki is hereby banished for the rest of his life for however long it lasts."

The sound of Tsunade's fist tightening was heard around the chamber by the popping of her knuckles.

Homura didn't realize the political shit storm he'd created, and wouldn't for some time. "He has a week before…"

"Don't you dare try and usurp control of the ninja forces like you bastards did when you elected Danzo two years ago. Try it and I'll have you in irons so fast…"

"The fact remains that Uzumaki by decision of this council is banished. If we must we'll hire independent's to deal with removing him."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You have a lot to answer for."

Homura nodded. He used his last favors in the court to get this over the Hokage's head. The Daimyo warned him this would be the last time.

"Send for…"

"No." Tsunade said. "I'll tell him myself."

She left the council chambers, her heart was breaking at what was going to happen.

XX

(Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"So its thanks to Kakashi that I managed to finish him off." Naruto was telling Ayame.

"I'm glad you're safe Naruto. When we heard what was happening in the shelters…"

Naruto nodded. "It wasn't easy." He stirred the noodles in his bowl, he wasn't really hungry but he'd come to make sure Ayame and her father were alright.

"I'm sorry about Kakashi." Ayame said.

"Naruto!"

He turned to see the flap open to reveal Sakura. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"No, because I was on the frontline I've been excused from duty for the week." She said and Naruto saw her blow her bangs out of her eyes with a gentle puff of air.

They sat in silence for a bit. "Naruto, I was…" Sakura began but was as far as she got as the flap of the ramen stand opened again.

"There you are Naruto. I need to speak with you." Tsunade said after seeing the blond she was looking for.

"Baa-chan?"

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said seeing her mentor out of the office and not at the hospital even.

"Walk with me Naruto."

The whisker mark blond looked at the woman for a moment. It must have been her eyes, or it could have been that she hadn't remarked on his calling her Baa-chan. He stood and walked out of Ichiraku's for the last time unknown to him, the pink haired girl waiting for him and the owners of the stand.

XX

"Why so serious?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade had a hunch to her shoulders. "I'm not sure how to say it." She admitted.

"Then just blurt it out." Naruto said. "It can't be that bad."

At this Tsunade surprised him as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug in the middle of the street, sobs wracking her body as she squeezed him tightly.

XX

_(What the hell am I supposed to do now?)_ Naruto thought later that night. It had taken some time to calm Tsunade down and by the time that happened, there was a crowd. Naruto shunshined them out of there and to her office. He sealed the door after telling Shizune that Tsunade wasn't to be disturbed.

It had taken an hour to get the story from Tsunade about his banishment. She was looking at him now, her eyes red not from alcohol this time, but from tears.

"Say something!" she commanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto said, his voice surprisingly even. "I'm being kicked out for protecting my village."

Tsunade sniffled. "They surprised me with this. Its signed by the Daimyo."

Naruto sighed. "What are the terms?"

Tsunade sniffled. "You are banished from the Land of Fire's borders and Konoha for the rest of your life, however long it may be."

Naruto slumped. "Life." He said, his voice soft, hollow.

"I'll keep trying to fight it. Perhaps with…"

"Don't bother." Naruto said. "Its obvious I'll never be accepted."

Tsunade saw the broken look in the blonds eyes. "How long do I have before they set Anbu on me?"

"They are giving you a week, but they can't use Anbu. I told them using any of the ninja is grounds for treason as they have already exceeded their authority once."

Naruto didn't say anything. "A week…" shaking his head he stood. "With your permission…I need to…to…"

Tsunade felt her own tears threatening to fall once more. "Naruto…"

"I'll catch you later Lady Tsunade." He said and was out the door before she could say more.

Tsunade sat there and then the tears came. It was how Shizune found her.

XX

(Atop the Hokage Monument)

"It figures." Naruto stood atop the head of the Fourth Hokage. "I never asked for anything other than to be accepted."

"Thanks a lot dad." Naruto said looking down at the head of the hokage he sat upon. "I wouldn't have learned about you except that Baa-chan had me go through Pervy Sage's things after he died."

Naruto was quiet for a bit. "I wanted to hate him so much after I found out that he was my godfather, and that he knew who my father was. Kami, you have to be deaf dumb and blind not to see it."

Naruto looked out over the village that he fought tooth and nail for, that he shed blood, sweat and tears for. "Baa-chan says I have a week before they officially kick me out…" Naruto sighed. "Well, I'll leave on my terms. And its not going to take me a week." Naruto already formed several plans in his head. He sent a silent thanks to Jiraiya as he'd forgiven him after his death. _(Now I just need a few things.)_ the whisker mark blond thought.

Chapter 2

"Lady Tsunade!"

The busty blond Hokage jerked awake as her long time friend and apprentice Shizune burst into the office.

"What is it Shizune? Can't you see I was…"

"Look at the Hokage Monument!" Shizune cut her off and jerked the curtains open.

Tsunade blinked. "What the…Get me Naruto…NOW!"

XX

A search had revealed Naruto's apartment empty save for a letter addressed to the Hokage and his headband.

"What's this mean?" Sakura asked, she'd been woken by Shizune when it was discovered that Naruto's apartment had been empty and her emerald green eyes were on the headband now on the Hokage's desk.

"It seems like Naruto didn't take the week." Tsunade muttered.

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

The Hokage sighed and went on to explain the council's decision.

"What? How can they do that?" Sakura asked.

"They went around me and used some favors with the Daimyo." Tsunade said not at all happy.

"But…I…I don't understand." Sakura said.

"Neither do we." Tsunade said with a tired sigh.

"Late yesterday I informed Naruto of…of the council's decree. Apparently he's decided to leave on his terms and not theirs." She looked once more at the monument, which was now neon orange and a huge banner under it was telling the Konoha Council to kiss his ass.

_(He even left a chibi-Naruto under it telling them who did it.)_

"I request to be released from my ninja duties."

Tsunade blinked and looked at her second apprentice. "What?"

"I don't want to be a part of a village that throws away its heroes. I hereby request to be released from my ninja duties and given free reign to leave Konoha." Sakura repeated.

"And where would you go?" Tsunade asked.

"Where else? After Naruto of course." Sakura said.

Tsunade chuckled and shook her head. "You don't even know where he's gone."

Sakura looked down. "It doesn't matter. I'll look for him. He would do the same thing for me. Maybe he left a clue in that letter you haven't opened yet." Sakura pointed out.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps its private."

"Just open it and see if he's told you where he's gone…please." Sakura begged.

Tsunade sighed and broke the seal and scanned the letter. Both Shizune and Sakura waited, both women holding their breath. A tear slipped from Tsunade's eye. "Stupid brat." She muttered and both of her apprentices could hear her choking on emotion.

"Well?" Sakura demanded.

"He's gone to a place that Jiraiya used to own. Its in a valley to the north over the mountains."

"What's it called?" Sakura asked.

"Mineral Town, the valley I think is called Forget Me Not Valley." She blinked. "I remember when Jiraiya told me about that place, he got it from a dead uncle." Tsunade's eyes glazed over for a moment. "We were sixteen I think."

Sakura waited and Shizune held onto TonTon before Tsunade shook her head. "Are you sure you want to leave Konoha?" she asked. "Naruto's got a head start and…"

"Lady Tsunade…seven years ago I made a mistake. I chose Sasuke over Naruto and everything else. I vowed while I was training to be your apprentice that I would never chose anyone over Naruto again."

Tsunade looked at her, her amber eyes studying the pink haired young woman before her. "Then you did what I never could." She pulled out a scroll. "You are temporarily on assignment. Get whatever gear you need."

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Find him. Don't follow my mistakes." Tsunade wrote out several orders. "Come see me before you leave."

Sakura looked at her teacher and nodded. Once Sakura was gone Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"What?"

"You know she finds him, he'll not come back." Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded. "I don't expect them to. I plan on showing the council what they fucked up when they booted him out of Konoha. Get me all of Naruto's missions. Everything he did from the day he graduated up until yesterday."

"Lady Tsunade that's seven years of missions!" Shizune said in dismay.

"Put on a pot of coffee then. We've got things to do." Tsunade said clapping her hands together.

Shizune sighed and went to begin pulling all the files.

Tsunade turned her chair towards the window. _(Wherever you are right now, know that I will come to you. Thank you.)_

Tsunade looked once more at the letter a soft smile touching her lips.

_**To the honorable Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade…**_

_**See Baa-chan, I do know your title. (smiley face)**_

_**So the old bastards on the council want me gone…fine. The only people that matter I can count on are important and I'm sorry for this, but you'll need to tell them I'm gone and why if they haven't already heard.**_

_**I'm not giving the council the opportunity to see me leave. So I'm leaving before the sunrises. I'm sorry if this hurt you in any way. After I was done talking with you I did some thinking. I know something rare for me, but I remembered going thru Pervy Sage's things and some of the things I kept and other things he left either you or me in his will.**_

_**I'm going to become a farmer. Don't laugh. (sigh) It's been…**_

_**I'll miss you Tsunade. If you get sick of all the shit, come to Forget Me Not Valley. Pervy Sage had some land outside a village called Mineral Town. You'll need to take a ship, unless you're going to do like me and cross the mountains, but I don't think you're old bones could take it.**_

"Smart ass brat." Tsunade said reading that again.

_**I wish I could be the one to take the mantle of Hokage from you, but that will never be. I suggest Konohamaru (once he grows up a bit, he's still a brat). I know Sakura's probably mad, but I knew if I would have said goodbye to anyone I'd be in tears and this is hard enough. Tell Kiba and Hinata to raise those kids against their clan rules and kick ass and take names.**_

_**Tell the three stooges I'll miss hanging, Ino and Choji really need to give Shikamaru and Temari room to breath.**_

_**Tell Shino…avoid bug spray. Ask Sai to protect Konohamaru, I trust him as he's become a friend over the last few years. (I mean come on, he turned against Danzo for me.)**_

_**Tell Iruka I'll miss him, he was a big brother to me and I'm sorry I wasn't a better student.**_

_**Tell Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon…to grow up and stop acting like the brats they are and to be the ninja I know they can be.**_

_**Tell Ayame and old man Teuchi I'll miss them and their ramen, they were my light for many lonely years. Oh, and can you pay my tab, I think I left without settling it.**_

Tsunade shook her head. "Only you would leave a ramen tab. (Sigh) I bet the damn thing equals one of my I.O.U.'s"

_**Tell Shizune I'm sorry…and I'll miss her, she became the big sister I never had.**_

_**Tell Neji, TenTen and Bushy Brow it's been an adventure and I was happy to have them as my friends and comrades.**_

_**Tell Kurenai to raise little Asuma up strong. I won't be there baby sitting anymore. And tell her to keep Anko away from the kid, she'll corrupt him.**_

_**My last goodbyes are for you and Sakura. **_

_**Baa-chan, I will miss you. You became family to this orphan even knowing what I hold. I don't know if I consider you an aunt, a grandmother, a mother or a sister. You fill each of those roles and I will miss you, even if you suck at poker and are a drunk.**_

_**Sakura-chan…**_

_**There is so much I want to say, and not enough room left in this letter. Our time together after I came back from my training trip with Jiraiya…I thought many times you'd go running after Sasuke, but you stuck with me and I got to see the real you as you got to know the real me without lies or masks. You didn't turn from me when you learned what I held. **_

_**Know that I will always cherish our time, however short it was. All I can say is stay strong, Konoha will need you. Open your heart to love. I'd suggest Bushy brow, but he TenTen and Neji are together. I…**_

Here Tsunade saw tear marks on the paper. _(Oh brat. She's coming for you and I almost pity anyone that gets in her way.)_ Tsunade thought.

_**I do love you Sakura. Anyone you chose will be the luckiest man in all of the Elemental Nations. **_

_**So this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (Yes, I know my heritage Baa-chan. It's Pervy Sage's fault as he was a packrat and threw nothing away.) as I was saying, this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze former ninja of Konohagakure saying farewell.**_

Tsunade placed the letter down on her desk. _(What to do, what to do?)_ she thought.

XX

(Sakura's Apartment)

Sakura looked over many of her things. _(I'll have to have Lady Tsunade put this stuff in storage.)_ she decided.

Her travel pack was already filled with storage scrolls that held books, clothes and personal items. A satchel held medical supplies and she looked at her kunai and shuriken holsters.

She looked at her hitai-ate where it was laying on the bed, her hair was tied back by the cloth that Naruto had given her for her sixteenth birthday. It was for her headband, but she wasn't going to let it get damaged on missions so she'd kept it safe along with everything her whisker marked teammate had given her

_(Teammates to lovers.)_ she thought fondly of the day they had evolved from one to the other.

Shaking her head. _(Memories later, pack and hurry your scrawny ass up.)_ Sakura mentally chided herself.

She sealed the last thing she wanted to take with her and shoved the scrolls into her pack and sealed them.

Grabbing the satchel, her backpack and weapons belt she rushed out the door. She stopped at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Sakura?" Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"I know Ino's out on a mission, could you give this to her." Sakura had an envelope she'd taken time to write what was happening.

"Going on a mission?" Inoichi asked.

Sakura paused. "Kind of. I really need to go. Goodbye!" Sakura said and was out the door.

Inoichi looked after the girl that had been his daughters friend and a chill went up his spine. _(That sounded like a permanent…nah. I'm just feeling old.)_ he thought putting the envelope aside for Ino when she got back from her mission with her team.

XX

(Miles away)

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze leapt from tree to tree, his pace would be hard to keep up as he was using chakra to boost his leaps. He was nearly to the northern border, a trip that would have taken a couple of days he'd made great distance since leaving before midnight. He knew going over the mountains would take time, but he didn't want to leave a trail in case any one was looking for him for revenge.

He made up his mind while talking to the Hokage Monument and Naruto bid farewell to Naruto the ninja and was already reading a book he bought on farming. The Elemental Nations were safe from the tailed demons and Akatsuki was destroyed. _(They can deal with their own problems now.)_

Naruto paused and looked back, Konoha was well out of sight and the sun was in the air. He decided to rest for a bit before continuing.

XX

(Konoha, Hokage's Office)

"You'll head to Rice Country and take a ship from there. Naruto is on foot and is going through Earth Country to reach the mountains." Tsunade was telling Sakura. "He'll then pass through Ice Country and finally into territory that's been ignored by the ninja nations.

Sakura took the map.

"I'll have a Genin team pack up the rest of your things and I'll have them sent to you when you write to me." Tsunade said. She stood up. "Give the knuckle head a hug from me."

Sakrua nodded. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice.

"No you're not. Just stay by him." Tsunade said and she accepted Sakura's head band and ninja ID.

"Give this to him when you see him, its his inheritance as well as everything I could find about his parents. I would have told him, but the old man left instructions that Naruto couldn't find out until he was twenty-one, I decided that since he's out in the world he has a right to it."

Sakrua nodded and added the sealed scroll to her pack. "Goodbye Lady Tsunade."

Sakura had asked to leave without anyone knowing except her and Shizune and they couldn't escort her to the gate or it would draw attention.

The pink haired girl got a hug from both Shizune and a bone crushing one from Tsunade before she left.

"You think they'll be alright?" Shizune asked.

"I do." Tsuande said. "And in a year and a half we'll know for sure as I am retiring from this place."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked looking at her friend and mentor.

"The brat offered me a place to retire to, and what kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't take him up on it." Tsuande said with a grin.

XX

(Earth/Fire Border)

Naruto paused and shivered. Shaking his head he moved on, he had a long way to go.

_(Mineral Town, here I come.)_

Chapter 3

(Forget Me Not Valley)

It had taken around two months to cross over the mountains, the weather had been against him most of the way.

But looking down from the mountain pass Naruto looked over the place that would be his new home and he smiled. It wasn't the forced smile of his youth, but one that promised potential for the future.

He pulled out a very battered looking journal and smiled at seeing a map of the valley drawn on the first two pages. Naruto saw from his vantage point that there were many more homes than before, but the general layout was the same. He nodded as he used some of the geography to figure out where his new home was and began his descent.

XX

(Mineral Town)

The new clinic had helped the town a lot when the last doctor had retired. The Mayor smiled as he tipped his hat at the receptionist. "Good morning my dear." He said, his mustache twitching.

"Hello Mayor." The blond said. "The Doctor is in the back." She said. "Are you going to make an appointment for your exam?"

The Mayor hem and hawed and took his little glasses off and polished them.

The door leading to the back opened.

"Good morning Mayor Thomas." The Doctor called out from the back.

"Hello Doctor. Just checking to see if everything is alright." Thomas said adjusting his glasses.

"So far." The female doctor's voice called out. "Judy, we'll need to order more supplies."

"Already done it Doctor." Judy called to the back.

"We were really lucky when the Doctor showed up." Mayor Thomas said. Judy nodded, thankful the new Doctor had kept her on staff.

"So what are your plans today?" Judy asked.

"Well I'm making my rounds, checking on the farms and then I believe I have some paperwork that needs to be finished before the spring thaw." Thomas admitted. He like his predecessors hated paperwork, but none of them would trade it for all their times in office.

"I'll see you later Doctor." Thomas called out and left.

Moments later the town's doctor stuck her head out. "Did he make an appointment?" she asked Judy.

The receptionist shook her head. The past month and a half with the new Doctor had been a breath of fresh air not only to the clinic, but the rest of the town as well. She saw the Doctor sigh and tuck a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Do we have any appointments scheduled for today?"

"Just a check up at ten." The Doctor sighed and Judy heard her mutter about something that sounded like "Small towns" and went back to working on organizing things in the back to her liking.

XX

(Jiraiya's Place)

Naruto looked around and sighed. _(Man, this would be a lot of work it'll take me a month even with shadow clones.)_ Naruto thought looking around. The house he saw was on its last legs and he knew he'd have to rebuild it completely. He saw that the barn was at least the best building standing. The chicken coop was going to need work and a new roof.

He sighed and looked around when he heard a sound. He found a wolf cub in the doghouse that had seen better days. The markings made him think of his former teacher, Kakashi a blend of silver fur with black markings.

"Hey boy." He said and the cub gave a growl. "Easy boy." Naruto said and seeing that the thing looked to be starving pulled out some of the rabbit he had left over and put it down. "Hungry boy? Come on. I won't hurt you." He said putting the rabbit down and backed away. He looked around and spotted a pond. He looked at it and frowned at how skuzzy it was and knew that would take work as well.

"HEY!"

Naruto turned to see a rather heavyset man approaching wearing a suit and a top hat. "This is private property."

"I know, I'm the owner after my godfather died." Naruto said.

"Jiraiya's dead? Goodness gracious me. That is terrible news indeed. But that explains why he hasn't been around, but then again I thought he was busy with his…(perverted giggle) research."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he did do a lot of that over the years."

"When he did visit he would talk about how he would bring his godson up here someday so he could retire."

Naruto remembered while they were traveling how Jiraiya would jokingly talk about running away from it all. _(Now I know he wasn't joking when he said he had a place.)_

"Said the boys name was Naruto, he was quite proud that he was named after a character in one of his first books…what was it called again?" the man said rubbing his jaw.

"The Gutsy Ninja." Naruto supplied.

"That's it." The man said then sighed. "Looks like I'll need to write to Konoha and see if they know how to contact Nar…wait, You're Naruto, you said Jiraiya was your godfather."

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Well I'm the mayor of our little community. Thomas." The mayor said and shook Naruto's hand.

The man looked around the farm and winced. "I am afraid that Jiraiya never stayed to look after the place. When he did visit he usually stayed at the inn. I'm sure we could get you a fair price for the farm…"

"Actually, I planned on living here." Naruto said and smiled at the look on the mans face as he looked between Naruto and the dilapidated house and the whisker marked blond.

"Um…" Thomas began trying to think of what to say.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said. "I'm used to being outside and the barn looks secure enough until I get the house done. Besides spring is just starting so it won't be bad and I do have my camping gear." Naruto said with a grin.

"Are you sure? I could speak with the inn's owner and…" Thomas offered.

"Nah. I'll be good. If you could show me where the lumberyard is, I can get supplies to get started with on rebuilding the house and other buildings."

XX

Naruto sighed as he looked at the lumber that had been delivered. He knew he should have paid attention better to what Thomas had been saying about his neighbors and the other places in town, but his mind was on how he was going to rebuild the farm with his shadow clones. He walked to the field and looked at it. _(It'll take even longer…unless I forego farm tools and farm the ninja way.)_ Naruto figures he has a few jutsu's that would remove the rocks and boulders. The tree branches and trunks he could make use of.

_(Gah, the weeds, fuck.)_ Naruto thought looking at the field.

_(Well, the book suggested starting small. So I'll clear a space out tomorrow and make a run into the shop for some seeds.)_ Naruto thought.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold wet nose touched his hand.

He turned to see the wolf cub looking at him. "Hey little guy. Don't scare me like that again."

The wolf gave him a lopsided grin with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth and made a yip sound.

"What? You hungry?" Naruto asked getting another yap from the wolf cub.

"Alright. But if I'm going to feed you then I get to name you." He said as he went to set up a fire pit and smiled as the wolf cub crept closer.

"Easy Kakashi." He said and smiled when the wolf cub's ears perked up. "You can eat in a bit. Let me finish cooking it." Naruto said shooing the animal away from the fire where he had another rabbit roasting on a spit.

"You know Kakashi, I think this is the beginning of a brand new start." Naruto told the wolf. He had decided to name it after his former sensei. _(I think you would approve. Besides he does remind me of you…maybe its his fur.)_

Naruto's laugh had the newly dubbed Kakashi looking at him for a moment before it licked its jaws and looked once more at the rabbit cooking, its thought process telling it that the creature smelled even better than the dead one the yellow furred two legged fox had given it earlier.

XX

(Doug's Place - Tavern)

"I feel sorry for the young man." Thomas was telling Doug as the owner of the inn wiped the bar down. "I told him we could have arranged for him to stay here, but he wouldn't hear of it. He's camping out on that land, I'm certain he isn't aware of the weather around here."

Doug was saved from answering when the door opened.

"Hey Doc, you're usual?"

Thomas turned and smiled seeing Mineral Town's newest doctor. Her pink hair was tied back and she smiled as she took a seat at a table. "Yes please, and could I have a pot of tea as well."

Doug nodded and went to the kitchen.

"All done at the clinic?" Thomas asked from his place at the bar.

"For today at least. When is the next ship coming in?" she asked.

"Should be here by Friday." Thomas told her. she nodded at this.

"I was just telling Doug here about the young man who took over the old Oil farm."

At this the doctor seemed to perk up. "Oh? I didn't know he had a son."

"Its his godson actually." Thomas said. "Seems Jiraiya was killed a couple years back and only know is his godson getting here. Seemed like a nice enough young man, a bit quiet."

Sakura Haruno blinked at this. _(Naruto quiet?)_

"Perhaps you know him. Weren't you from the elemental nations?"

Sakura swallowed her tea. _(Yeah, I know Naruto. I want to surprise him.)_ she thought before she told the mayor Naruto's story abbreviated of course and how she knew him and why she really came to Mineral Town. She then asked him to keep it quiet that she was new here. The mayor said he'd pass it on and let her approach the new owner of Oil Farm in her own manner. "I guess he might change the name now." the mayor said. Sakura thanked him as she tried to plan on how to let Naruto know why she was here.

"I'd like to surprise him." she said with a soft smile after a bit.

Mayor Thomas chuckled and she heard him mutter "Young people" under his breath and "young love."

**AN: Again another story I started and got pulled due to lack of time and ability. I hope someday to get back to it and give it the proper time it needs.**


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto Wing Commander

**Nartuo: Wing Commander**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Wing Commander. This just came to me in the wee hours of the morning after watching my girlfriend beat Wing Commander III. I decided to make my own version of Wing Commander/Naruto fusion. Pairings are undecided.**

Chapter 1

Leaf System TCS Konoha

Naruto Uzumaki, call sign Kitsune stepped off the shuttle with the dozen of other academy graduates. His blue eyes skimmed over the flight crews and rested on the fighters parked.

"Those are the new Kunai and Shuriken class." A female voice said from right behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts and observations.

He looked over his shoulder to his pink haired best friend Sakura Haruno, call sign Cherry Blossom and smirked. "Can't wait to get my hands on them." He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hn." Came from their friend and fellow graduate, Sasuke Uchiha, who went with the call sign Basilisk.

"Stow it asshole. We're finally out of the academy and able to fly something that's up to date and not belonging in a museum." Naruto said as he fell in with the others and made their way off the flight deck.

The Rookie nine were the last batch out of the academy before it had been destroyed by the Akatsuki, an unknown organization that was creating war wherever they went.

"Easy Naruto."

The blond turned and smiled. "IRUKA!" he said and dropped his bag and hugged his long time friend and former teacher. "You're alive!"

Iruka Umino smiled as he hugged the young man he considered a younger brother. "Yeah, managed to get the group I was teaching to the escape shuttle before the asteroid went up."

"Hey sensei." Sakura said to the scared teacher. "You're going to be flying with us?"

"I'm in the Chunin groups." Iruka said as Naruto retrieved his bags. "You'll be broken up into flights with Jounin ace as your squad leaders." He said looking over the others. "I'm glad you all made it out. I was worried your group hadn't left when the first missiles slipped through the defenses and wiped out the landing bays."

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke and Naruto used a pair of the old Senbon fighters and covered the shuttle. We were picked up on the other side of a jump gate by the Takigakure and it's flight wing. We were then transferred to command and then sent here."

Iruka nodded and was going to say something when he was called. "I'll see you all later in the mess." He ruffled Naruto's spiked hair. "And don't piss off the old man." Iruka yelled over his shoulder while heading towards a waiting mechanic.

Naruto saw the others already waiting by the lift and rushed to catch up. "Man Naruto, you always gotta be last." Kiba Inuzuka said. "Stow it dog breath." Naruto said the his friend. "Where's Akamaru?" He asked.

"In my bag. He's in sleep mode till after we're bunked." Kiba said, the tattoo marks under his eyes and along his cheeks shadowing as he bent his head, his spiky brown hair hanging over his face.

"You know they don't allow pets on ships." Ino said standing next to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Quiet Ino-pig." Sakura hissed. "Kiba's had Akamaru since we all were nine years old."

"Quiet down Ino, your so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Stow it Sloth." Ino said with a huff and crossed her arms.

Shino was silent, but put a hand on Kiba's shoulder. Hinata too showed support for her longtime friend. "Ano…Akamaru is a cyber-dog Ino. Its not like he'll make a mess."

The blond huffed. "Fine. But when you get caught with that and in trouble, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kiba said holding the second bag closer to his body.

The lift doors opened and they stepped back as three people stepped back. One was the Hokage, the ships captain. His white beard and hair trimmed neatly. The other two was the Wing Commander, a man with spiky white hair, red marks on his cheeks and a huge grin. The last was a woman dressed in medical robes and long blond hair in two tails.

"Welcome aboard the Konoha." The elderly Hokage said. "I am Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi. To my right is chief medical officer and Sannin Lady Tsunade, and to my left is Sannin Jiraiya, your wing commander." The Hokage said.

The Rookie nine pilots bowed to their superiors.

"I will speak with you all later, but now I turn you over to Jiraiya." The Hokage turned and left with the lift.

"As of right now, your asses are mine." Jiraiya spoke and gave a lecherous grin to the females in the group.

Tsunade's eye twitched and she smacked him across the back of the head hard. "Cut it out pervert, and get going."

The white haired Sannin sighed while rubbing the growing bump on the back of his head. "You're so mean hime." He whined.

Shaking his head he looked at the nine new pilots. "As of now your all ranked Genin, you'll be formed into groups of three and given a Jounin ace as your squad leaders." Jiraiya said becoming serious. "Now, come with me, we'll stow your gear and you can claim it later. You'll all need to have a physical and be approved by Lady Tsunade and her staff before you're allowed to fly."

Naruto grumbled at that. He hated trips to the infirmary.

Jiraiya showed them their flight lockers. "Just leave your bags in here for now. I'll assign quarters after you physical." Jiraiya said.

They followed Tsunade and Jiraiya to the medical wing, and there they met Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. "The medical droids help as well, but we prefer to have people here to handle the major cases." Tsunade said.

Naruto was near the last one in and sighed seeing himself, Sasuke and Ino being the last three waiting. The others had been taken to the mess by Jiraiya.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Shizune called out. Naruto watched his raven-haired friend enter the exam room and sighed.

"What's wrong Whiskers?" Ino asked. Naruto was called that by his friends because of the whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks.

"I still hate doctors." He said folding his hands behind his head as he slouched in his seat.

"I know." The other blond said softly. "How do you think they'll split us up?" Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Probably by our standings in the academy." He sighed. "I sucked at the academics. Put me in a cockpit and I was better than Sasuke, but tests and paperwork…" Naruto sighed. His overall rating sucked. What passed him was his abilities in the cockpit and the academy instructors knew that.

"Well if you spent less time on pranks and fighting with Sasuke, you would have studied and done better." Ino said.

Naruto sighed. "What about you?" he asked.

Ino shrugged. "I could have done better. Forehead aced the book stuff, but her piloting skills nearly got her assigned somewhere else. I…I think I would have ended up in the interrogation division, cause of my family skills if not for my skills in the cockpit."

Naruto nodded. "I'm surprised Kiba and Choji aren't in the marines. Their skills are more designed for it." The blond admitted.

"Yeah, but Kiba wanted to be the first Inuzuka pilot, and he's made it. As for Choji…" The female blond sighed. "We've all been his family since his mom died. His dad, like mine and Shika's have been career military. Our dad's worked together as some of the special forces. The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio is well known, and I guess they want to see what we can do as pilots. Shika's a strategist, my family abilities and Choji's raw power is a marine's dream group. Guess they want to see how we do in the cockpits." She said with a shrug.

"What about you?" she asked after several moments of quiet, neither blond able to remain silent or still for long.

"My folks died aboard the Kyuubi when the Akatskui first attacked eighteen years ago." Naruto said. "Old Man Sarutobi took me in, and when I was of age asked me what I wanted to do. I said I wanted to be a pilot like my mom and dad." Naruto's blue eyes were looking at the white painted steel wall. "So, he put me in."

"Whoa…Wait…You lived with Sandaime Hokage!" Ino said surprised.

"Yeah. Haven't seen him much since I entered the academy. Mostly just letters and visits on holidays."

Ino looked at the blond she's known since they were nine. "You know the Third ranked Hokage." She was amazed.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah. My dad was the Yondaime, and my mom was a kage from Whirlpool."

Ino blinked. "Wait. Minato Namikaze was the Yondaime." Ino said.

"Well, yeah. Kushina Uzumaki was my mother. They married in secret, cause the Iwa-Oto Alliance hated my father. Despite the treaty, the Old man thought it best if they didn't know about me."

"And when the Kyuubi went down…"

"He was undercover as there was rumored to be traitors at the time. Only the old man, the first and second Hokage's and the Council knew."

"You think someone on the council set them up?" Ino asked, remembering the incident from history class.

"There's no other explanation. The Kyuubi was using a secret gate. There is no way Iwa or Oto would know, and yet they were rumored to be there when the Akatsuki attacked. The old man hid me then."

Ino was quiet. "I heard about Kushina Uzumaki. They said she was one of the best pilots ever." She said after a bit more silence.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, the old man would tell me when I was younger, mom was the Red Death. She could do things in a cockpit that no one else could duplicate. Her and dad actually met when they were on opposite sides during the Great War." Naruto said to the blond. "The Old Man said they tried to kill each other and would fly around a battle like gods dispensing death when they chose to."

"I heard they each had special fighters." Ino said.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smile. "Mom flew a modified Wave fighter. Dad however flew a craft he designed and made. It was called the Hiraishin. It looked like a weird Kunai fighter with the wings fanned out in a weird way."

"I remember reading about that. It was considered the fastest craft ever. No one's been able to duplicate it."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, dad hid the blue prints."

"Why?"

"Think about it Ino. We have traitors amongst the Leaf. With the First and Second Hokage's and the council back at Konohagakure, and Sarutobi-ojii-san here commanding the Konoha, dad did the right thing. A traitor could pass them along and we'd be stuck fighting a war with Iwa and Oto again along with Akatsuki and their bioroid warriors."

Ino shuddered. "Android pilots. That's so wrong."

"Yet, from what I heard back at the academy, some of the council are trying to push for us to make our own bioroids and use them. That and mercenaries as well." Naruto said.

Ino was going to say more when Sasuke came out of the exam room and grunted. Shizune was right behind him. "Remember, no stress on those eyes. Keep the implants deactivated unless your in the cockpit, and even then only when you really need them."

Sasuke grunted and left thru the door without a word to Ino or Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, your up." Shizune said.

Ino patted his arm. "Its just a physical Whiskers."

Naruto made a similar grunt as the Uchiha had and stood and entered the room.

Chapter 2

Leaf System TCS Konoha Medical Exam Room 1

"Take off your shirt and take a seat on the exam table."

"No." Naruto said to the older blond.

Tsunade sighed. "Damn it brat, do as I say."

"Not happening Baa-chan. I'm still pissed at you." Naruto said and the older blond turned and looked at him, a glare shooting at him like a laser beam.

"I'm sorry I missed your graduation. I've been out here on duty…"

"I don't care baa-chan. You didn't send a note, hell even a vid-call would have sufficed. Nothing. And don't say you didn't have time, because Ojii-san managed to call me, and send my a guitar."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine, I'm a heel. I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at his godmother and sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her. It wasn't in his nature. He knew she hated it when he was mad at her.

"I'll buy you that crap you love when we're off duty." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Ramen is not crap." Naruto said.

"Whatever. Now, take off your shirt and get on the table." The medic ordered.

Naruto gave her a grin that she remembered from his younger days. It with his whisker marks made her think of a fox.

"Aw, Baa-chan." He said in a sing-song voice. "So forward. I thought you preferred older men, like…what was his name…Jir…"

The punch to the top of the head sent him crashing to the steel deck hard.

"OW!" Naruto moaned.

"Shirt off, now." His godmother growled and Naruto was on the table in the blink of an eye.

"Your still not eating right." Tsunade said after checking him over, her medical scans appearing on the screen, the scanner glove glowing green as she slowly moved her hand over him.

"And I see you broke your ribs again since I last saw you." She noted.

"Wasn't my fault. Stupid Sasuke refused to bank." Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, I saw the damage done to him as well. Its amazing you both lived to see graduation, and all because your stupid male ego's."

Naruto remained silent as his godmother took some blood and made a notation on his file. "I want you to eat healthier. Also…" she turned back to him and glared, "What were you thinking getting a nine-tailed fox tattoo on your back?"

Naruto grinned. "Would it help if I tell you I was drunk, its Sakura's fault and it was graduation after party?"

"No." Tsunade said. "Nearly all of you got tattoo's. what is it with pilots."

"You have some as well baa-chan." Naruto said.

She had a twitch over her eye. "I do…"

"The slug tattoo on your lower back, the strange characters on your right breast…"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE BRAT?" Tsunade roared.

"When you watched me when I was younger. You were wearing a crop top and I saw the slug, and the one on your breast…well that was an accident. I walked in while you were in the shower…"

The blow sent him into the wall where he slouched down. "OOOOooooow!" Naruto said rubbing his head where he'd been struck.

"You're lucky I have mom's healing factor." Naruto said glaring at his godmother. "Your still a brat." Tsunade said as she made several marks on his file. "Your healthy, no STD's and other than eating better you could put on a couple more pounds. What is it with pilots thinking they need to be thin?"

Naruto grabbed his shirt, Tsunade paused looking at the necklace around his neck and smiled. "You still have it?"

"Of course. I won it from you fair and square." Tsunade smiled at her godson's grin.

"Go on and tell Shizune to send in Yamanaka." She said rapping him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later brat."

"Later baa-chan." He said as he escaped a backhand slap, that he knew would have put him into the steel wall again.

He entered the waiting room behind Shizune and saw Ino was looking nervous.

"What was with all the yelling?" the blond asked getting to her feet.

"Disagreement with the doctor." Naruto said. "You want me to wait for you Ino?"

She looked nervous and then nodded. "You don't mind?"

"Nah." The spiky blond said taking a seat again. "Give the old hag one for, and ignore her demeanor, she's just cranky."

Shizune looked at the young pilot and shook her head. "Your lucky she likes you Naruto."

The blond smiled at the brunette after Ino was in the exam room. "So how you doing nee-chan?"

"We're kept busy. With all the pilots and crew, even with the mechanized help, we're kept pretty constantly on the go."

She was at the desk working on the computer. "I'm sorry we missed your graduation." Shizune said.

Naruto shrugged. "I do have a gift, I was going to send it out on the next shuttle, but then I heard you were coming here."

Naruto looked at the woman he considered a sister.

"Why don't you come by later and I'll give it to you." The brunette said, "And I'll make dinner."

"How?" Naruto asked.

Shizune smiled. "I share Lady Tsunade's quarters. As a command level officer she has her own quarters and comes with a kitchen and a second room."

"I'm going to regret asking, but how are we pilots bunked?" Naruto asked.

"Usually in a room about the size just big enough for a bunk, a desk, a foot locker and a locker." Shizune said.

Naruto groaned. "Basically a closet."

Shizune nodded. "With the turnaround on fighter pilots, bunks aren't really considered…" Shizune looked sad.

"Well I won't be blown up so easily." Naruto said with a grin.

"Most of the crew have the same sized quarters, maybe a bit bigger. As I said, command level get the big rooms."

"I'll be the Hokage in no time then." Naruto said and Shizune laughed. "I think Sarutobi-sama might have something to say against that Naruto-kun."

"Nah. Ojii-san knows I want his job. Told him I was going to rise up the ranks and take it." The blond said.

Shizune went to work and Naruto sat and after pulling a dagger twirled it between his fingers using the blade.

"Shizune, what do you know of Sannin Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"Wh-What?"

"I mean, what kind of man is he? Why does Baa-chan like him? Is he a good wing commander?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Shizune looked at the sealed exam room door. "He and Lady Tsunade grew up together and went to the academy together. They were assigned to the Sandaime and he made them and another student into the best pilots around."

Naruto paused. He knew Tsunade was a student of the old man, but he couldn't remember who the other student was.

"Who was their squad mate?" he asked.

Shizune looked at the door again. "Um, well Jiraiya who goes by the callsign Toad." Naruto nodded and waited.

"And the other one?" he asked seeing her trying to stall.

"Snake."

"His name?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru…"

Naruto was on his feet. "WHAT? You mean that bastard that leads Oto?"

"Yes." Shizune said looking down. "He formed Otogakure and betrayed Konohagakure after your father was named Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto growled and his hands clenched tight. "I swear I will kill him."

"Don't Naruto-kun."

"WHAAAAT? Why?"

"Because…Because Orochimaru is considered a very dangerous pilot. He's taken out several ANBU Hunter Squads with ease. Pilots that have over a hundred confirmed kills, he's destroyed with ease." Shizune said, she looked at the Genin pilot and he could see fear in her eyes. Not of Orochimaru, but of the thought of Naruto going after him and dying.

"Fine. I won't…I won't deliberately hunt down the bastard." Naruto said. _But if we encounter him, I swear I'll put two missile's up his ass._

They were quiet for some time and Ino soon came out. "Thank kami that's over." She said.

"Yes, and I'm reminding you, like I told the brat here, eat more and properly. Your too thin Yamanaka." Tsunade said following the other blond out.

Naruto smirked. He'd thought the same thing, and when he'd mentioned it, both Sakura and Ino had tried to put his head into an intake port on one of the trainer fighters at the academy.

Naruto and Ino left the medics alone, both fearing a lecture. "Sheesh, she's worse than my mom." Ino said.

Naruto smiled. "Sure she means well."

Food had been good and the Rookie nine once more were led by Jiraiya around the ship. He pointed out areas they could go to and the ones they would be shot on sight if they were found in.

"The rec room isn't too bad. There's a pair of linked flight simulators there for the pilots to brush up on their skills." He said.

"The bridge is off limits except to command staff or if you're summoned there." The Wing Commander stated as they ended up back in the hanger.

After grabbing their gear he led them into a short corridor. "Your bunks are here, not much, but then you don't need much."

Naruto sighed. Tsunade warned him and after he entered his, he saw she was right. Ignoring it he unpacked his things and situated his stuff on his desk. He saw it had a computer and a PDA for him already. Stowing things in the footlocker he was about to stretch out when an alert sounded.

"**All Genin Pilots report to the briefing room, all Genin pilots report to the briefing room."**

Naruto slipped on his flight suit and opened his door seeing the others going to the end of the corridor and took a left. The right would go to the lift that went to the chunin and jounin bunks. Entering the briefing room, Naruto took a seat near the back with Kiba and Ino.

"Attention." They surged to their feet as the Hokage entered with Jiraiya.

"Be seated." The Hokage said as he looked over the group of young pilots. The Rookie nine with another nine seasoned Genin's were in the room. Along the back wall were the Jounin Aces that commanded or would soon command them.

"At 1400 hours ANBU Black Wing discovered a series of ships jumping in beyond the eighth planet." The Hokage spoke as a holographic display of the system rose up before the pilots.

"The ANBU squad was ambushed and wiped out, but not before sending back the information. Jiraiya."

The white haired Sannin stepped up. "Three wings of Jounin and ANBU will be heading out to intercept the targets. Your jobs are to stick close to the Konoha and provide protection." He said.

"Check your PDA's and you'll find your wing assignments and Jounin Ace's. this is the real thing people. You will be shooting live rounds and be shot at in return. Remember, keep to your wingman. Jounin's keep an eye on your Genin. Your PDA's hold your orders and patrols. Keep it cool out there. Dismissed." Jiraiya said and the Genin were on their feet to get to their assigned craft.

Naruto strapped his PDA to his wrist and clicked it on. He checked his wing assignment.

Naruto Uzumaki

_**Callsign: Kitsune**_

_**Wolf Squadron**_

_**Jounin Ace: Kakashi Hatake, Callsign: White Fang**_

_**Wingmates: Ino Yamanaka, Callsign: Cerebra**_

Kiba Inuzuka, Callsign: Hound Assigned Fighter: F-101 Valkyrie

Naruto clicked the wrist PDA off and stopped at the flight locker grabbed his flight jacket, gloves and his flight helmet. He raced onto the flight deck and saw the location for the Wolf Squadron and rushed over seeing an empty unclaimed fighter. He rushed up the ladder and saw Kiba and Ino doing the same to theirs.

Flight crews were prepping ships for launch. Naruto crammed his helmet on and activated its eye screens that held a Heads Up Display after he connected it to the ships system.

His hands danced over the controls and he smiled as the engines roared to life.

_Oh yeah. This is so going to rock._

Chapter 3

Leaf System Space

Naruto smiled as he eased up on the engines after launching. The sheer power of a fighter launch was thrilling and bone shivering experience. The speeds the fighter left the hanger at nearly 1,000 kps was something that Naruto loved. Powering back to a cruising speed of 200 kps he banked the fighter around and checked his displays.

"Wolf-001 to Wolf Flight, report in." the voice of their Jounin Ace came over the com.-channel and Naruto looked to see the man's image on his left display.

"Wolf-002, reporting in." Naruto said.

"Wolf-003 standing by." Ino's voice came over the com's.

"Yeah, Wolf-004 ready to kick ass." Naruto smiled at Kiba's enthusiasm.

"Form on me Wolf-004."

"Copy boss." Kiba said and Naruto clicked his mic. "Looks like its me and you Ino."

"Damn right Whiskers." The other blond said.

"Stow the chatter and use flight number or callsigns."

"Copy White Fang." Naruto said. something about the man made him grit his teeth.

The Genin squadrons were on revolving patrols around the Fleet Carrier. Naruto kept an ear on the main channel and flicked over to a personal channel. "Hey, teme, what wing you in?"

Nothing at first, then "Dobe. I'm in Moon Squadron. Under Smoker and I'm with Cherry Blossom and Sloth."

Naruto nodded as.

_Shikamaru and Sakura teamed with Sasuke isn't bad. Shika's lazy but a genius. Sakura's good as well._

"Guess that means Meat Tank, Hive and White Eyes are with the Ice Maiden."

"Saw her during the briefing. She's hot, not to mention those red eyes…"

"And here we all thought you were gay." Kiba's voice cut onto the channel.

"Asshole." Sasuke said.

Kiba's laughter was loud, but the rookie nine did this back in the academy as well setting up a side channel so they could talk while listening to the instructors.

"Wolf-002 report."

Naruto flicked the channel. "Nothing on radar Wolf-001."

"You wouldn't have delayed if you weren't too busy talking with your friends. Now pay attention."

Naruto gritted his teeth. _I really don't like this guy._

"ALL WINGS INCOMING ENEMY FIGHTERS!" was yelled over the channel nearly twenty minutes later.

"Wolf Squadron." Kakashi's voice came over the channel. "A group of fighters slipped past the main group. Moon and Shadow Squadrons will move to intercept, we're on deck in case they fail."

"Copy White Fang." Naruto said. Ino and Kiba confirmed as well, moving their fighters into a higher position to get a clear view.

Naruto's radar showed a dozen fighters coming in range. "A few? That's three wings."

"Keep a lid on it Kitsune." Kakashi's voice reprimanded. "Observe and wait."

Naruto flipped it over to his other channel. "Remember teme, your supposed to shoot the enemy craft."

"Up yours dobe." Came Sasuke's response. "That was an accident."

Naruto snickered as several others laughed as well remembering Sasuke's friendly fire accident in the academy where he torched Mizuki's fighter putting the academy teacher in the infirmary for three months.

"Good luck Basilisk." Naruto said to his friend.

"Luck is for losers…"

"As I said teme, good luck."

Kiba howling laughter told him the rest of the rookie nine heard him.

_Ah, life is good. I know Sakura will get me for it later, but damn, Sasuke needs his ego popped._

He listened to the com-channel. "Moon Squadron engaging."

Naruto watched with one eye on the radar as the VF-101 Valkyrie fighters cut across the blackness of space.

Soon he saw space light up with hot laser beams from the lightening guns. His hand clenched the flight stick and he wanted nothing more to race in there and help his friend.

"THERE'S TOO MANY!" Sakura's panicked yell came over the com's. "Steady Cherry." Sasuke's voice came back.

"Moon-three cover me."

"Copy Basilisk." Came Shikamaru's lazy reply.

"Smoker, where the hell are you?"

"This is Meat Tank, my starboard engines fucked."

The radio chatter was fast and Naruto was getting frustrated. His friend and classmates were being ripped apart out there, and his squadron was sitting there doing nothing.

"Ice to Fang, they're breaking thru." Came Jonin Yuhi's voice.

"Copy Ice Maiden." Kakashi's response. "Wolf Squadron, move to intercept. Keep with your wingman."

Naruto smiled and put power to the thrusters and the Valkyrie fighter shot out. "YAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as Ino followed him.

"Kitsune, your leaving your wingman behind, pull back on the afterburner." Kakashi admonished.

Naruto gritted his teeth, he saw the enemy fighters, and he wanted to engage. "Permission to attack…sir?" he bit out.

"Break and attack." Came Kakashi's lazy response.

Naruto thumbed the trigger and the missile lock scope sprang to life.

A few seconds and he had tone. "Got tone…"

He pressed and the missile launched and he watched it fly at and then veer away.

"What the hell?"

"Kitsune break right." Kakashi ordered and Naruto did, as Kakashi's lightening guns zapped out and Naruto watched as the beams arched away at the last second.

"A gravity shield." Kakashi said.

"Kitsune, pull back. We need to work on a plan."

"A what?" Naruto asked. "It bends the air around the fighter." Ino said. "But I thought they were still in development."

"And how do you know about gravity shields Cerebra?" Kakashi asked over the channel.

"Mom sends me journals to read. I think she's hoping I stop being a pilot."

"Whatever. How do we get thru them?" Naruto asked. As he saw the triangle like fighters avoiding the gun turrets from the Konoha.

"Concentrated fire with the lightening guns, then as the gravity shield is pushing, launch missiles in back to back." Ino suggested. "They can be overwhelmed."

"You heard the lady. We'll do this in pairs. Kitsune and I will be the guns, Hound and Cerebra will launch the missiles in at close range."

"Um, how close?" Kiba asked.

"Seventy-five meters."

"THAT'S ONLY 225 FEET!" Kiba yelled.

"Yes, but it will not give the gravity shields a chance to alter to deal with the missiles." Kakashi said.

"Who cares how close. Lets do it. The Konoha is taking fire now." Naruto said.

Kakashi sent the plan to Moon and Shadow Squadron Jonin.

"We'll tell you how it goes."

"Do that Fang." Came Ice's response.

Naruto was several meters ahead and he thumbed the weapons selector over. He fired, going for continuous fire.

"NOW CEREBRA!" he yelled seeing the distortion.

The pair of missiles raced past one just behind the other and white the gravity field diverted the first missile, it still connected and the second one was dead on and the enemy craft exploded.

"Scratch one." Naruto as his guns recharged to full.

"Scratch two." Came Kiba's yell.

"Good job Wolf Squadron." Kakashi said.

Naruto saw that soon the red dots vanished as the other squadrons copied them till there was nothing but friendly blue dots on the radar once more.

"Reports coming in now. The chunin and ANBU squads report that the enemy ships have jumped back out of the system, their coming back." The voice of the communications officer from the Konoha said.

"All wings, return to base."

Naruto eased up on the flight stick and took a deep relaxing breath.

_We did it. Our first flight and we kicked ass. _The blond pilot thought as he maneuvered in for a landing.

_But how many pilots did we lose?_ He thought remembering hearing Sakura's yell and Choji's reported engine failure. He glanced at the radar and saw two fighters were missing. A hallow feeling formed in his stomach, and he knew it wasn't bad milk.

"Wolf-002 you have the ball."

"Copy." Naruto said to the deck officer. He angled his fighter and brought the engines down as he came in. he hit his reverse thrusters and the Valkyrie stopped and hovered before touching down on its landing struts.

Naruto sighed as he popped the hatch and pulled off his flight helmet. He stowed it on the console where it would now wait for him.

Flipping over the side, he found the hand holds and shimmied down as flight crews went to work on prepping his fighter for the next time.

"That was close one."

He looked over and saw a tech in coveralls. He was an older man with grey hair and a bit of a gut.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"You can call me Pops. I'm your mechanic." Naruto smiled and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you Pops."

"I'll pull your flight recorder and load it into the system. I'll have one of my boys put your callsign on it as well."

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Just remember kid, don't bring it back in a condition I can't fix and we'll get along great."

"I will."

Naruto watched as Pops got the crew to work on refueling the fighter and checking and rearming the weapons. He walked over and saw Ino climbing out of her craft.

"Ino."

"They're fine Naruto. While you were landing I got Sasuke to tell me both Sakura and Choji managed to eject. A evac shuttle is out to get them now."

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Come on whiskers. You can buy me something cold after I've had a shower."

Naruto was to the lift when he turned and saw Kakashi talking to whom he figured were Ice Maiden and Smoker.

_Probably talking about their new squadrons._ Naruto shrugged it off and followed Ino, getting off the flight deck as more ships were landing and not wanting to be in the way of the flight crews.

Kiba was already in the lift and he was bouncing with the same excitement Naruto felt.

"THAT ROCKED!"

"Easy doggie, we don't have scotch guard on the lift yet."

"Screw you Ino."

"Pass, your not my type." The blond fired back as the lift doors closed.

Naruto smiled. _Life is good sometimes._

Chapter 4

TCS Konoha Rec Room

Kiba laughed loudly as Naruto glared at the simulator. Ino was sitting with Sakura and the two were discussing something that the boys didn't catch.

Both Sakura and Choji had been checked out by Tsunade after being retrieved by the shuttle. Neither suffered any side effects from being ejected from their crafts. Choji's had been towed in, the engines being overhauled as they spoke. Sakura's fighter had taken too many hits and she'd ejected before it exploded.

"Man, that rocks. You and Sasuke suck at the simulator and are geniuses in the cockpit." Kiba said as he went to the bar and got them a couple bottles of synth-saki. He handed one to Naruto who popped the top and took a gulp.

"Man, its not fair. I fly by feeling. In a sim, there's no feeling." Naruto gripped.

Kiba looked over and saw Ino and Sakura talking. "She's shaken." The Inuzuka said.

"Do you blame her?" Naruto countered. "She got used as target practice by those new Oto craft."

Kiba sipped his beverage. "I hope they don't have a lot of those gravity shields. We'll get pawned if they do."

Naruto agreed. "It takes too much to get them."

They both looked up as the doors opened. Three people entered. A young woman with her hair in buns that reminded Naruto of a panda. A pair of cold white eyes and long hair. _A Hyuga. _Naruto thought. _Hinata never said she had family on the Konoha._

His blue eyes scanned to the last person. His black hair was cut in bowl shaped and Naruto froze seeing the biggest bushiest eyebrows he'd ever seen.

"More raw recruits." The Hyuga said and Naruto looked at him. "Raw, nothing. We saved the Konoha."

"You got lucky is all, I hear it took four of you to bring down four fighters."

The girl put a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder. "Ease of Neji. We're all on the same side here."

"Cocky little snots." Neji said. "Fate has decreed that you shall never reach status."

"What are you babbling about?" Naruto asked.

"Look at the board brat. You'll never catch my counts. I am the best Genin on the Konoha, and they will promote me before too long."

"Neji, that is no way…" the bushy browed pilot was saying but stopped when he saw Sakura looking at him, or more to be exact his eyebrows.

"You are truly a vision. I am Rock Lee, callsign Green Beast, might I have the name of the woman who is an angel that has been delivered upon us?"

Sakura was freaking out. _Did those eyebrows just move in opposite directions? It winked at me! Oh Ick!_

The woman with the panda like buns smacked him across the back of the head and looked at Ino and Sakura. "Ignore him. I'm TenTen, callsign Edge. We're in Fire Squadron under Gai Maito."

"Um…Sakura Haruno, callsign Cherry Blossom, I'm in Moon Squadron under Jonin Asuma Sarutobi."

TenTen looked at Ino. "Ino Yamanaka, callsign Cerebra. Wolf Squad under Kakashi Hatake."

TenTen groaned. "Our Jonin are rivals. I have a feeling we'll be flying a lot of patrols together."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU WHITE EYED BASTARD!" Kiba snarled.

They turned to see Naruto holding Kiba in his seat, both were glaring at Neji who had a smirk on his face.

TenTen sighed. "He always does this. He's going to get us in trouble again."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"He's going to challenge them to a duel. Both pilots then fly out and with weapons powered down, dogfight. Neji's count on the board is just the enemy, if you count friendly targets it would be double."

"He shoots at allies?" Ino asked.

"He's a prodigy from the House of Hyuga. I hear his cousin joined up and he's been acting really weird since he heard."

They turned in time to see Naruto punch Neji and send him staggering back. "I'll take that challenge you bastard. No one bad mouths my friends."

Ino sighed. _Oh whiskers._

Neji straightened and smirked. "Fine. Let's go." He headed for the door and the girls exchanged looks and rushed after the four boys.

Lee could be heard talking to Neji about how un-youthful it was to do this. They could hear Kiba pumping Naruto up and Ino sighed. "Naruto is a hot head, but he's one of the best pilots out of the academy. Iruka said in the cockpit, Naruto is a savant." She told TenTen.

"Neji's got fifty enemy kills, and he's never ejected, even in the academy." TenTen said.

"You guys are only a year ahead right?" Sakura asked.

"Two years. We've been on the Konoha for nearly eight months now." The panda hair styled girl said.

"So, what's your squad usually get stuck doing?" Sakura asked from the other side of Ino.

"Well, we mostly do patrol missions." TenTen said.

"What are those like?" Sakura asked. Ino was curious as well.

"Mostly we fly out and scout the area at each navigational point. Then we drop a sensor and move on to the next point till we've circled back to the Konoha." TenTen said with a shrug. "Sometimes we get escort missions as well. Those are usually handled by the Chunin level pilots or a pair of Jonin. If Genin get an escort, its usually two squads."

Ino nodded at that. "Makes sense." The blond said. they could hear the boys still tossing insults. "Your wingmate, why does he go out of his way to antagonize pilots he might have to depend on later on?"

TenTen sighed at this. "Neji is prideful. He hasn't had to be helped yet, and I and Lee both fear that when the time comes that he will need to rely on other pilots here on the Konoha, they might leave him in a hot situation."

Ino and Sakura scoffed. "None of the Rookie Nine would do something like that."

"Sadly, most the pilots we graduated with are dead or shipped out. And Jonin Gai is eccentric, so he puts up with Neji's attitudes, as long as he continues to be one of the best pilots."

Ino and Sakura shook their heads. "Neji tries that with Saskue, and he'll get a plasma cannon in the tailpipe." The pink haired pilot said.

"Naruto might beat him to it." Ino said from where she was watching the two pilots settling into their fighters.

"How are they going to get permission to launch?" she asked.

TenTen motioned and they went to the flight officer.

"Control, this is Fire-Two and Wolf-Two requesting permission to slip out and test the repairs." Neji's cold voice came over the coms.

Ino heard the flight officer sigh and a muttered "Not again."

The two fighters rocketed out the launch bays. TenTen motioned and a holo-display was brought up of the exterior of the Konoha and the ships cameras picked up the two fighters banking away from the ship.

_Be safe Whiskers._ Ino thought.

Naruto ground his teeth as he tried to get a lock on the bastard's fighter. _He's quick. I didn't know a Valkyrie could be put through some of these moves._ He thought as he banked hard to avoid the lightening guns as they chopped away, his shields holding, as he climbed away, using the afterburners to gain some distance and he did a skid turn and with a hard bank was rocketing back towards Fire-Two's ship.

"EAT LIGHTENING YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled thumbing the trigger and smirked as he saw his shots dance along the shields. Sadly he took some fire as well and he saw his starboard shield was down to 30.

Naruto growled as he dialed down the gravity compensator in the cockpit and put the fighter into a flip and he came back upside down. He smiled as he got missile lock. "Your done." Naruto said hearing the tone. He heard his warning and saw that the Hyuga had launched a barrage of the mini-missiles.

"SHIT!" Naruto said as he tossed out flares and banked his fighter trying to lose the missile barrage. "I hate multi-warheads." He muttered as he dropped another flare and put his fighter into a deep dive. His shields took a hit and he saw that Neji was coming at him from seven o'clock position low.

"Give up now Kitsune. Fate has decreed you lost." Neji's voice taunted him over the secure channel.

"Bite me. Fate is for the weak."

In his cockpit, Neji's white eyes narrowed and he growled. Since he was little and his father told him that it was his fate and destiny to protect the main family, Neji had taken his father's words to heart.

He blamed the main family for the death of his father. He blamed his uncle for leaving his father's fighter behind while the family's private ship made an escape thru the nearest Jump Gate.

The black box recovered later showed his father taking out a dozen Kumo fighters before his shields failed and his fighter took a series of direct hits, one of which destroying the cockpit before he could eject.

'Oracle' Neji Hyuga believed in fate and destiny, it was all his father had left him that day.

Entering a series of commands, Neji powered up the lightening guns to maximum discharge. "It is your destiny to die here Kitsune. Fate has passed your sentence for your transgressions." Neji said coldly.

Ino paled hearing Neji's cold words.

"He's powered the guns up to max." a tech yelled.

Sakura next to Ino shuddered. "Naruto's shields aren't charged up enough to take that, it'll blow him to bits."

"Neji, stand down." The deck officer said into the comlink.

TenTen was looking at the display. "Don't do it Neji." She muttered.

"Oracle, this is control, stand down. Power your systems down and land." The officer said.

a tech shook his head. "He's not responding sir."

"Status on Uzumaki's ship?"

"It wasn't fully refitted since his last flight. He couldn't add more power to the shields or weapons if he wanted to."

The deck officer slammed his fist down on the console.

"Override Oracle's fighter. Send the shutdown codes now." He ordered.

"Shutdown codes?" Sakura asked looking at TenTen. The older girl nodded. "All Konohagakure craft have override codes, that way if there is something wrong with the pilot, or they go rogue like some have in the past, their ships can be taken over by the ships computer and forced to land, or…detonate."

"Codes being sent." A tech said.

"Too late." Another reported. "He's firing."

Ino gasped as the image of Naruto's fighter flickered out of existence.

_Whiskers!_ Ino's mind screamed.

Chapter 5

"NARUTO!" Ino screamed.

Space…

Neji smirked. _And thus ends another loser. Fate keeps giving me fools to remove, and they die far to quickly._ He thought.

Neji however made a rookie mistake and had taken his eyes off his radar.

Aboard the Konoha, in the control tower eyes widened as Naruto's fighter disappeared from the screen.

"Sweet Kami…" the deck officer said. "The Hokage will kill him for sure." A tech said.

Ino dropped to her knees. "Whiskers." As tears slipped down her cheeks. She remembered all the time spent with him at the academy, the times he would sneak her out and they would watch the sunset from a cliff outside the academy, or the times he would make dinner for her. She remembered that time she entered him in a karaoke contest, and he'd sung a love song just for her.

"What the hell?"

She looked up and saw the transponder for Naruto's craft reappear.

"I'll be damned. He did a micro-jump." The deck officer said.

Back in space, Neji was congratulating himself for ridding the fleet of another weak pilot when his shields took several direct hits.

"What?" he looked at the radar and it indicated the target was right on top of him. he looked up and saw nothing. "Below!" he spun the fighter and saw the fighter coming at him, its guns chopping at his shields.

"Don't count me out yet you bastard." Naruto's voice came over the comlink.

Neji was going to respond when the ships systems went dead.

"NO!" he pounded on the HUD. "Don't take away my victory!"

"Uzumaki, this is Konoha Flight control. Stand down. We're brining Oracle's fighter in. land your fighter."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Copy control." He wanted to rage, he wanted to take a shot at the disabled fighter, but he saw the power go out and knew it wasn't from him.

_You and I will have a discussion with my fists you white eyed bastard for trying to kill me._ Naruto thought as he positioned his fighter for landing. _I'll kick your ass for sure._

Jiraiya stood in his office, the two Genin pilots standing before him at attention. He'd gotten word of what happened and he was not pleased. He looked at the blond, then at the Hyuga.

"Again." He said. "Damn it Oracle, I am really trying to think of a reason not to shoot you out an airlock. This attitude of yours is a detriment to the whole damn ship."

Neji remained silent.

"And you." He looked at Naruto. "If not for the Hokage speaking up in your defense, I would have you booted off this ship faster than you could said ramen."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue that he hadn't asked for special treatment, but Jiraiya held up a hand. "You both are grounded till further notice. Neji Hyuga, you will undergo a psych evaluation and are confined to you bunk until I say otherwise. And you Uzumaki will be scrubbing pots and pans."

Naruto cursed. It was the one punishment he hated back at the academy and it seemed that his new Wing Commander loved it as well.

"Dismissed." Jiraiya said and after the two Genin left he sighed and sank down onto his chair.

"I hate my job." He looked at the screen where the battle between the two was replaying. _Gaki's good. He performed a perfect Hirashin maneuver and even with weakened weaponry had reduced Oracles shields to the point that another shot would have taken him out of the fight._

Jiraiya sighed. He knew both Tsunade and the Hokage cared about the kid, but he was a fighter pilot, and he couldn't allow them to do this.

Shaking his head he didn't look forward to hearing from Lord Hyuga about his nephew shooting at another friendly pilot.

_Maybe I should pull him? But we need pilots badly._ Jiraiya sighed. "Maybe I should ask the old man."

Ino was waiting and once Naruto came around the corner she pulled him into a hug.

"You stupid baka, don't do that to me again." She said crying into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you, and…" she sobbed as she fisted his flight jacket in her hands.

"I'm here. I'm okay Ino-chan." Naruto said holding her and rubbing small circles across her back.

"You can't do that again Naruto. Neji's insane. He doesn't care about friend or foe."

**AN: This one while I would love to work on it fell to the road of life. Its another someday story I hope to get back to, but for now it's a footnote that I hope keeps y'all entertained.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ninja of the Old Republic

**Ninja of the Old Republic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, KOTOR, or Naruto. Star Wars belongs to Lucas and KOTOR belongs to Lucas and Bioware. Naruto is property of Kishimoto and I'm not making any money for this. Wish I was cause that would be like cool and stuff or that's what the voices in my head talk about.

Chapter 1

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves was burning. The once proud ninja village of the land of fire after years of countless wars was finally destroyed, its once proud people scattered or dead.

Naruto Uzumaki knelt next to the body of his last precious person. "Hinata." he cried as he cradled her body. She had thrown herself in the path of Sasuke Uchiha's final attack, the Chidori that would have connected with Naruto's back as he was fighting the last of the Akatsuki.

Naruto turned from killing Madara to see his beloved impaled on the Uchiha's arm, her hands flying through a series of attacks even as she died she made sure that the Uchiha paid for his arrogance.

Naruto's attack took Sasuke's head from his body, along with a portion of his chest and spinal cord.

He brushed Hinata's bangs aside as he held her.

She reached up weakly. "I-its okay my lo-love." She said, her voice growing weaker. Naruto cried. "I-I can't let you go." He said.

"Shhh. I-it w-will be okay. I'll be w-with o-our ba-baby again."

Their son; who had been born less than a year ago had been murdered by a Hyuga council member who had been upset that the Hyuga heir had reproduced with Konoha's resident "Demon". Naruto and Hinata had torn the Hyuga clan apart in their anger only Hinata's father, sister and Neji had been spared their wrath.

Naruto's tears fell down his cheeks. "If Tsunade was alive…"

Hinata's weak smile told him she understood even as her hand fell from his cheek and the life left her eyes.

Naruto's howl of despair sounded all over the remains of the once proud village as his last and most precious person died in his arms.

XX

Naruto using his shadow clones spent most of the night digging graves for the dead of Konoha. The bodies of the Akatsuki members and Sasuke's Sound ninja were stacked and set ablaze outside the remains of the village wall which wasn't any higher than three feet in most areas.

Naruto stood before Hinata's grave he had dug it personally and the headstone he had carved as well.

**Hinata Uzumaki**

**Beloved Wife, mother **

**And Friend**

**A light amidst the darkness**

**She saved my soul**

"What am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked the headstone. He placed Hinata's favorite flowers around the grave. "I'm alone, everyone I know and consider precious to me is dead."

_**:::You are never alone Kit. I will always be with you.:::**_

Naruto closed his eyes. _(And that is the problem.)_

There was silence, then _**:::You don't mean that. You're upset about…:::**_

_(You're damn right I'm upset. Hinata is dead, everyone in my village is dead except me. Akatsuki waged war on the Elemental Nations, wiping out our allies before they along with Oto, Iwa and some of the smaller villages attacked Konoha.)_

The Kyuubi was quiet and Naruto looked at the grave of his one true friend and a man he considered his brother. _(Gaara, you stood with me and Hinata until the very end. You were the best man at our wedding and you would have been our sons godfather had the Hyuga council did what they did.)_

Naruto knew he couldn't kill himself his regenerative abilities were too strong for that now. _(I wonder if anything can kill me now?)_

_**:::It would take your head being separated from your body. With the amount of shit you've been through since you were born, poisons have no effect anymore and your healing factor will fix anything now. So, beheading is the only thing that will definitely take.:::**_ Kyuubi explained. They had formed an alliance after the deal with Pein when Naruto was sixteen, it had become Kyuubi acting as a sounding board and advisor to Naruto.

_**:::Also…:::**_ Kyuubi hedged.

_(What? Next thing you're going to tell me is that I won't age.)_

_**:::Oh, good. You guessed it.:::**_

"WHAT!" Naruto didn't bother to think his thoughts as Kyuubi told him that he was basically not going to age.

_**:::Its not so bad. You'll look twenty-one for…well I'm not sure really. You are basically immortal. Let me tell you…:::**_

_(Kyuubi! Not now. Please.)_ Naruto thought and Kyuubi fell silent as Naruto stared at the grave of Hinata, the woman he had come to love and had loved him for longer than he had known.

XX

Deep inside the seal the Kyuubi sat behind the seal and it could feel its containers sadness. The Kyuubi had to admit loosing one's mate was devastating, but it knew that Naruto had not lost his soul mate. _**(The Kit is alone. Sure there are small villages, but the time of the ninja is past. Naruto is the last of a dead breed.)**_ the demon thought. For the past five years since the passing of Jiraiya, Kyuubi had fallen into the role of Naruto's advisor and helped him train and learn making him the best of the best.

_**(And now he's…wait, I could…but that would mean…)**_ Kyuubi looked around its seal. _**"I could make it happen. But first, I need to make some changes. They'll have to wait until the kit is asleep."**_ Kyuubi muttered to itself as a plan formed in its mind, Naruto unaware of what his tenant was thinking as he knelt before Hinata's grave from sunrise to sunset where he fell asleep.

That was when the Kyuubi went to work.

XX

"_**Wake up, we need to talk."**_

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned at finding himself outside the seal. "Can't it wait until morning?" Not noticing at first how tired and weak the voice sounded.

"_**No. Sunrise is about to start and I need to say goodbye."**_

Naruto looked at the seal and could barely make out the shape of the Kyuubi which seemed…smaller.

"What the hell do you mean goodbye? You said I'm basically immortal, and you can't leave unless I die."

"_**Close."**_ Kyuubi said and stepped close to the bars. Naruto blinked as he took in the nine-tailed foxes appearance. The once proud kitsune who had deep reddish orange fur was now sporting white fur.

"What the hell did you do to yourself fuzzy?" Naruto asked in shock.

The Kyuubi lowered its head so that it was level with the blond that was its container.

"_**Nothing to myself."**_

"Bullshit. You're as white as snow." Naruto countered.

"_**I spent the night preparing you. We have until the sunrises before she comes. I've made arrangements. I am sending you to your soul mate."**_

"Hinata? But she's…"

"_**Not her. she wasn't your soul mate. I know came to love her deeply, but trust me, it will be something completely different when you meet your true mate."**_ Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked at the eyes and saw that the Kyuubi was exhausted. "What did you do?" Naruto asked again this time his voice remained calm.

The Kyuubi chuckled and even that sounded weak. _**"As I said, I've prepared you to go to your soul mate. I've downloaded languages you'll need as well as some skills. You won't know about them until you reach her."**_ Kyuubi explained.

"And what will happen to you that you're saying goodbye?" Naruto asked.

A sigh from the demon fox filled the air. _**"I made a deal with the shinigami, that she can take me and transport you to your soul mate. I've used all of my remaining power to make you her equal."**_ Kyuubi chuckled at this, as if it knew something that it found funny.

The Kyuubi looked up. _**"Its nearly time. Its been an experience. Live long and **__(makes gagging sound)__** Prosper. You're soul mate will keep you on your toes."**_ Kyyubi said.

Naruto found himself ejected from the seal as a presence was felt.

Naruto saw his last sunrise over Konoha before he felt something hook him from the seal and his body felt like it was being compressed and with a pop he was gone.

XX

**In a galaxy far, far away…**

Cal'syee Najyh a scout that had been hired by the Republic for her skills. Her athletic body was covered by the bed sheer while she slept in her undergarments. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her eyes shifted as images filled her mind.

She was shocked awake by two things. The Endar Spire shook with explosions and the klaxons sounded that the ship was under attack.

The second thing that woke her was the body falling atop of her and she screamed and kicked trying to get loose from whomever had decided to take advantage of the confusion of battle to get some nookie.

A startled "Oof." Told her that her knee had struck true and a moment later the body rolled off of her and the bed and hit the deck.

The lights came on and Cal'Syee Najyh's dark eyes landed on a shocking pair of blue eyes of the blond that she'd only seen in her dreams.

"YOU!" they both said even as the ship rocked from another hit.

Chapter 2

(Endar Spire)

Cal'Syee Najyh stared at the whisker marked blond that she'd only seen in her dreams, and she thought that's all he was. _(I mean ninja, come on they aren't real.)_ she thought one time. But right now her dream was looking at her in confusion.

_(This is my soul mate? The Kyuubi must have smoked some bad weed or something.)_ Naruto thought and then looked around when he noticed the floor was shaking.

_(Must be on a starship…how in Kami's name do I know that and how the hell do I know what a starship is?)_

Cal'Syee and Naruto were pulled from their thoughts as the doors hissed open and a man wearing the uniform of a Republic soldier hurried in and sealed the doors. He had short blond hair and was carrying a blaster pistol.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up, we don't have much time!" he said as Cal'Syee stood up and Naruto got a good look at her long legs.

"Who the frack are you?" Cal'Syee demanded.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, an ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire, we work on opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before." He said and looked at Naruto. "Now hurry up the both of you. We have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!"

Cal'Syee looks at Trask. "Who's Bastila?" she looked at Naruto to see if he knew, but he shrugged just as lost as she was.

Trask sighed and muttered under his breath. "Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer really. But she's the one in charge of this mission." Trask looked at the pair not seeing any recognition from his bunk mate and her obvious choice of bed partners. _(He must be a tech, I don't recognize him.)_ Trask thought.

"One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of an enemy attack. You both swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now its time to make good on that oath!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. _(A bit much. But if she's in command I can see the point in keeping her safe somewhat, especially as it sounds like she has no training other than command. Reminds me of some of the council during the war.)_ he thought.

Trask looked at Cal'Syee. "I know all about your reputation, how you used to smuggle spice and blasters along the Corellian Run. I guess the Republic figured since they couldn't catch you, they might as well hire you."

Both Naruto and Cal'syee thought _(Dumb ass.)_ at the same time and rolled their eyes.

"And I'll admit, the Republic is in desperate need of someone with your kind of skills. Desperate enough to overlook your shady past."

Naruto was tempted to punch this guy out as he made it sound like he was being kind for working with her and calling her a criminal while asking for her help. _(Reminds me of some of the rich clients we had. Like we were beneath them, but we were good enough to do the tasks they needed.)_

"But now that you've signed on for this mission, you're part of the Republic fleet. And right now Bastila needs all troops at her side during this attack."

Cal'Syee sighed. "Okay, let's go help this Bastila." She looked at Naruto. "And when we have time, you and I are going to have a very long talk."

"Talk?" Trask muttered. "Is that what they call it nowadays?" when he realized that Naruto and Cal'Syee had heard him he cleared his throat. "So hurry up and grab your gear. You both will need to suit up so we can get out of here."

Cal'Syee ignored Trask as he was obviously trying to look while making it look like he wasn't. Naruto glared at him while Cal'Syee went to her footlocker and opened it grabbing her pants and jacket. She pulled her clothes on and then her boots. She pulled her gun belt and slipped it on with a familiar ease. She pulled a short sword out next and slipped it and its sheath across her back along with a pack holding some of her personal gear.

"Okay." She said turning around.

"What about you?" Trask asked.

Naruto pulled out a couple of kunai. "Ready as I'll ever be at this time."

"No blaster?" Trask asked in surprise, and Naruto shook his head. Cal'Syee handed him the short sword. "Use this. I'll cover you with my blaster."

Naruto took the weapon and after giving it a couple of experimental twirls nodded while Trask went to open the door.

"I'm Naruto by the way." He said.

"Cal'Syee Najyh."

The door hissed open and they saw a utility droid working on a power outlet. Naruto heard a voice from Trask and Cal'Syee's communicators ordering them to the bridge.

"Let's move out." Cal'Syee said ignoring Trask as he seemed to idolize the man identified as Carth Onasi on the communicator.

They opened another set of doors and found a lone Republic soldier trying valiantly to hold his position, but the two silver and black armored forms of the Sith troopers took him down with several well placed shots.

"These Sith must be the advanced boarding party! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Trask shouted and dove out of the safety of cover.

"What an idiot." Naruto and Cal'Syee said at the same time.

Naruto with his short sword leading followed Trask, ducking and weaving until he was close enough and he spun, his blade severing the Sith troopers head from his body while Cal'Syee's series of blasts took down the other one that had Trask pinned down halfway there.

Trask wiped his brow. "I've got a feeling that won't be our last battle with the Sith."

"And the last one could be your last if you charge out there like a ronto into a pack of Kath Hounds." Cal'Syee scolded him.

Trask took the reprimand and looked at Naruto. "You have some skills for a tech."

"I'm not…" Naruto started to say, but Cal'Syee cut him off, "That skilled. He could have got his brains fried by blaster fire."

Naruto looked at her and saw something in her eyes and nodded. "Sorry. Caught up and all that."

They made it to another set of doors while behind them the corridor was rocked with explosions, a utility droid was blown apart while working on an exposed conduit.

Cal'Syee had some skills and opened the next door where they found two more Sith. By their body posture they were surprised and Cal'Syee and Trask gunned them down quickly.

"Search the bodies." Cal'Syee ordered. "Take any grenades, medpac's you find."

Naruto did that and heard a groan, turning his head he saw Trask frozen in place and his eyes tracked to see what had gotten that reaction to find Cal'Syee stripping back to her undergarments and pulling some kind of combat suit from a bin.

"Ulgo, police the bodies." Naruto snapped as he slung a pack over his shoulder and picked up one of the Sith's blaster rifles.

They opened another set of doors once Cal'Syee was dressed and found a corridor with a bend and the sounds of battle were taking place.

They made it in time to see the last group fall, a Sith trooper had thrown a grenade into the midst of the pitched battle and killed not only the Republic troops but some of his fellow Sith as well.

"Bastards." Cal'Syee said and pulled a grenade and before the four troops at the end of the hall noticed she threw the grenade and killed them.

"Police the bodies and then we'll move on." She ordered.

Naruto handed her short sword back and he saw she had a long sword as well. He picked up a double bladed sword and after Trask asked "Can you handle that?" Naruto went through a series of spins. "Yeah."

He shouldered the blaster rifle as he wasn't sure how skilled he'd be with it. They stopped outside another pair of doors and heard the sound of battle. The sound of energy weapons colliding.

_(Lightsabers!)_ Naruto thought and an image of the weapon appeared in his mind. _(I swear, Kyuubi if we meet up again I am so going to punch you on the nose.)_ the blond thought as Trask forced the door open.

"It's a dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us, we better stay back, all we'd do is get in the way." Trask said.

_(Speak for yourself.)_ Naruto thought unaware that Cal'Syee had a similar thought.

As they watched a woman with a blue bladed lightsaber fight off the dark Jedi. The woman managed to win and looked at them, she just gave them a welcoming smile when the conduit behind her exploded killing her instantly.

"Damn." Trask said. "That was one of the Jedi that was accompanying Bastila. We could have used her help."

At that point two more Sith troopers appeared.

Naruto leapt and came down between them, his double bladed sword already in motion and in moments they were dead, not getting a chance to raise their weapons. Naruto looked at the bodies and picked up the lightsabers from the dark Jedi and the dead Jedi before Cal'Syee and Trask reached him and noticed. They picked up some grenades and medpacs.

"The bridge is just ahead." Trask said pointing towards the doors ahead. "We should all equip melee weapons, its too close in there for blasters."

"What if there are dark Jedi in there?" Cal'Syee asked pulling the long sword and short sword out. Trask pulled out a short sword and Naruto realized the man was wearing it under his jacket as a spine sheath.

"Your blades are coated with a cortosis weave. It will stand up to a lightsaber." Trask said and Naruto and Cal'syee heard the unspoken "I hope".

Trask forced the doors open with his code and they saw a pitched battle between the bridge crew and Sith troops. Control consoles exploded around them and two troops noticed the door open and raced at them.

The three on two was a big advantage and Trask realized that Naruto was more skilled than he first thought.

Ahead the remaining fighters were brought down as all the consoles exploded at once killing both Sith and Republic forces.

Trask looked around. "Bastila's not here on the bridge, they must have retreated to the escape pods. We better head that way too."

Cal'Syee shook her head. "Should have headed there in the first place." As she added some grenades and credits to her pack.

"The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust."

"Move." Naruto said as he got a feeling.

They moved around the remains of the bridge to the other side where they opened the doors and entered the hallway. They found another set of doors.

Trask frowned. "There's something behind here." He managed to force the door open and froze. A figure in black with pale skin could just be seen through the smoke.

"Damn! Another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off, you two get to the escape pods! GO!" Trask said as he shut the doors even as explosions rocked the ship.

"TRASK!" Cal'Syee tried to open the doors but they were fused shut. They could hear a battle on the other side.

"Trask has bought us time to escape. We need to make it to the starboard section of the ship." Naruto said pulling her away by her shoulder and leading her to another set of doors.

XX

After they heard from Carth once more this time telling them that Bastila's escape pod was away and that they were the last two alive on the Endar Spire, Naruto and Cal'Syee nodded. Naruto brandishing his double bladed sword while she held both hers and Trask's blasters at the ready. The lone guard in the corridor was gunned down in a hail of blaster fire by a pissed off Cal'Syee Najyh.

"No one dies for me." He heard her mutter and knew that she was pissed off about Trask sacrificing himself like that.

They rounded the bend and entered a room with two Sith troops that they killed quickly with blade and blaster.

"You two better be careful. There's a whole squad of…" Cal'Syee shut off her communicator and went to the droid after looting the bodies. Naruto went to the console and when the doors opened to the droid Cal'Syee had repaired, the Sith started trading fire with it. Naruto meanwhile had hacked the system, unsure of how he knew what to do, but betting the Kyuubi had done a lot of things without telling him, he overloaded the conduit and as the droid killed some of the squad, the explosion wiped out the rest.

"Nice." Cal'Syee said as they entered the room. They raided the bodies, Cal'Syee found a prototype sword and dropped her short sword putting the new weapon across her back.

They opened the door and came face to blaster muzzle with Carth Onasi.

"You made it just in time." Carth said in greeting. "There's just one active escape pod remaining. We can take it and hide out on the planet below."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cal'Syee asked.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like the both of you. We're the last three crew members left on the Endar Spire. Bastila's escape pod is already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith. Now come on, there'll be time for questions later!"

Cal'Syee looked at Naruto who nodded. She looked at the pod. "That's going to be a tight fit." She said.

Naruto climbed in and she followed, helping him strap in. Carth was at the rear of the pod when he was struck by a hail of blaster fire.

"COMMANDER!" Cal'Syee yelled.

Carth had fallen backwards away from the pod, but as he fell he gave her a nod and hit the button that sealed the pod and launched it.

"NOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER!"

Naruto grabbed onto her to keep her from bouncing around, but on hitting Taris's atmosphere she banged her head off the side of the pod and knew no more.

Chapter 3

(Taris, Upper City)

Naruto kicked the hatch of the escape pod open and pulled himself out. He saw that the pod had landed on the edge of a walkway and he cursed. Reaching back into the pod he grabbed the unconscious form of Cal'Syee Najyh and hoisted her out. He held her bridal style and leapt from the pod to the walkway. He could see people starting to come towards the pod and made his way to what looked like an apartment complex or more importantly an abandoned building. He exited the lift and found himself on an open floor. He rushed the corridor. A green skinned alien, called a Twi'lek pointed out an empty apartment for him to use and called an old man named Kadir who was apparently the janitor for this floor used a key card and opened it.

Naruto put Cal'Syee on the nearest bed and went to the backpacks.

_(I wish I'd learned even some basic healing jutsu's. I don't know what to do for her.)_ Naruto was feeling upset and he went into the bathroom and wet a rag. He used it to clean the welt she got from smacking her head. After reading the directions, he injected with a kolto solution from the medical pack he'd found. _(I guess the only thing I can do now is wait and see.)_ he took the bed nearby and stretched out after removing his sandles and jacket. He closed his eyes and drifted off to an un-restful sleep.

XX

Naruto jerked awake, his eyes scanning the room he was in and it took a moment to remember where he was and why he wasn't in Konoha.

_(Guess it wasn't a dream after all.)_ he thought and noticed Cal'Syee was waking up as well. She sat up abruptly and Naruto wondered what she had been dreaming about. He saw her blinking as she looked around confused.

"Good to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare." Naruto said getting her attention. "I was worried you were never going to wake up again."

When she looked at him and blinked he fidgeted a bit. "I'm Naruto, we met aboard the Endar Spire when I fell on you, we used the escape pod together, do you remember?" he asked her.

"Yes." She sat on the edge of her bed. "I had a strange dream, like a vision or something." She said softly.

"I'm not surprised. You took a serious blow to the head. You were probably having all kinds of strange dreams, don't worry about it I was too." Naruto admitted.

"What's happened?" Cal'Syee asked.

"Well, you've slipped in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I understand the confusion. We're safe for now at least." She looked around and he continued. "We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were banged up pretty badly when our pod entered the atmosphere at a bad angle I guess. Luckily I wasn't hurt and managed to drag you away from our crash site. By the time the Sith arrived we were already secure here."

"I guess I owe you my life. Thanks." Cal'Syee said a bit subdued.

Naruto waved a hand. "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. I've never abandoned a friend and I'd be damned if I started now."

He brought Cal'Syee some water. "Right now Taris is under Sith control, their fleet I've learned was here weeks before the Endar Spire in orbit and they've declared martial law and imposed a planet wide quarantine." Naruto told her. _(I've been in worse spots. Like the time Danzo sent me to Iwa and then told the bastards who I was.)_ Naruto thought.

Naruto pulled out a datapad. "I was looking through the bags, seems Commander Onasi had a data on everyone on the ship. I was reading your service records. Says you understand a lot of alien languages. I think I do as well, but I'm not sure. Anyways it will sure come in handy I bet."

Cal'Syee drank some water. "There is no way that the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us."

"Onasi marked on this pad about the importance of finding Bastila and getting her off the planet. I guess we won't be able to rely on anyone but each other."

"I wonder why its so important to find this Bastila?" Cal'Syee muttered. Naruto held up a finger. "According to Onasi's notes, Basitla was on the strike team that killed someone named Darth Revan." He scanned the pad. "It seems Onasi believed that Bastila was the key to the whole Republic war effort."

Cal'Syee shrugged at this. "Guess the Sith found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system."

"Well according to the late commander, Bastila was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris."

"Guess for the war effort we'll have to find her then." Cal'Syee said. "I just can't see how one person, even a Jedi be so important."

"Onasi must have been psychic because it seems he had that question as well and here's his answer." Naruto said as he read from the pad. "He says that Bastila is no ordinary Jedi, she has a rare gift that the Jedi call Battle Meditation. Says that Bastila's power can influence entire armies."

Naruto read more and Cal'Syee finished her water.

"Well she didn't have time apparently to use that then, or we might not have been forced to eject." Naruto said after he was done.

"I'm sure she can look after herself, she is a Jedi after all." Cal'Syee said.

"Maybe. But she'll probably need our help. No one will be looking for us, a couple of common people like us. If we're careful we can move around the planet without attracting notice, a luxury I'm certain that this Bastila won't have with half the Sith fleet looking for her."

Cal'Syee shrugged. "I suppose." She said. "With the quarantine in effect no ships can land or takeoff, so we'll need her help as much as she'll need hers." She looked at Naruto who had slumped in a chair near the main table. "Any idea where we should start looking?"

Naruto shrugged. "I did some scouting while you were out. I learned that there were a couple of escape pods crashing into what they called the Undercity. Sounds like a good place to start."

Cal'Syee frowned. "If the Undercity is a dangerous place as I've heard, we don't want to go unprepared. Won't do anyone much less ourselves if we get killed."

"Agreed." Naruto said.

"Have you ever been to Taris before?" Naruto asked.

"Once…spent a day picking up cargo and then left right away." Cal'Syee said. She looked at Naruto. "Why do I know you?"

"What?" he asked his brow furrowing.

"I've dreamed of you for years. I know everything about you and yet I know we've never met."

Naruto shrugged not sure what to say. He never knew of her until a couple days ago when he literally fell on top of her. but since then…

_(Focus Uzumaki. Hinata's dead less than a week and you're looking at Cal like she's old man Ichiraku's super bowel of ramen that you're getting for free.)_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked when he realized she asked him something and had fallen quiet.

"If my dreams are right, then you lost…everyone recently."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry. That sounds so pitiful, but I am sorry for your loss." Cal'Syee said.

Naruto was quiet for a bit, then he shook himself. "I'm sure you'd like to clean up and change. There's a shower in there that works." He pointed to the bathroom or fresher as it was called.

"Thanks."

"Put your clothes outside the door and I'll run them through the cleaner."

Cal'Syee nodded and entered the fresher and the door hissed shut behind her.

Naruto sighed. His senses were screaming at him and he knew he was really going to punch Kyuubi next time they met.

_(Her scent, Kami its so overpowering. Last couple of days I've taken more cold showers and beat off more than when I was dating Hinata and married her.)_ he was upset that whatever Kyuubi did to him was making him forget how precious Hinata had been to him for the last five years.

XX

Cal'Syee Najyh let the water pelt her skin and she ignored the pain as she scrubbed her hair from the head wound. She was trying to forget the images of a naked Naruto out of her mind. She'd dreamed of him from when she was a child until recently and she thought the dreams were finally gone.

But when he landed on her and the moment she saw him, saw that he was real, her mind had returned to her youth. She remembered when she was twelve years old and she'd dreamed of him passing his ninja exam. She cried when he learned of the burden he carried.

_(Damn it Cal, get a grip.)_ she mentally scolded herself. _(I'd like to get a grip alright.)_ she thought then turned the water to its coldest setting as her body was beginning to feel overly warm with the way her thoughts were going.

_(I've been alone for too damn long and now my imagination has come to life. I'm not a saint damn it.)_

She allowed the cold water to wash away the last few days, but even the coldness of the water did nothing to stop her mind.

XX

Cal'Syee Najyh exited the fresher wearing her original clothes. Looking around the apartment she saw Naruto was gone. She knew he was real at least because there was a note.

_**Cal,**_

_**Went to get some real food the ration bars taste like crap. **_

_**Be back in a bit.**_

_**Naruto**_

_**PS – Your bag is on your bunk.**_

Under this there was a chibi Naruto grinning and giving her a peace sign.

_(Goof.)_ she thought, but at the same time took the note with her and sat on her bunk. She grabbed her pack that had been with her through thick and thin. Opening it she dumped everything onto the bunk.

_(Man its been a while since I cleaned this thing out.)_ she thought with a hint of disgust. She binned rations that she couldn't remember how long they'd been there. She checked the medpac's and piled the credits. _(Huh, I have nearly eight thousand credits. Who knew?)_ she thought.

She checked the grenades and added them to the pile Naruto left on the workbench.

_(Okay, that's twelve frag, seven concussion, two ion, four poison and two adhesive and one plasma grenade.)_

Cal'Syee couldn't remember why she had the plasma grenade or when she got it, but it had been in her pack for a while as it had been on the bottom.

She checked the blasters they'd picked up while abandoning the Endar Spire and decided they'd sell them off along with the long sword she'd picked up. She messed around with the prototype vibrosword and after installing some things she gave it a twirl happy with the balance.

She turned when the doors opened and her stance relaxed seeing Naruto with a couple of bags.

"Whoa." He said seeing the drawn blade. "You don't like steak?"

She smiled. "I like steak." She put the weapon down. "Sorry about that, I was adjusting the sword I found before we left the spire.

Naruto nodded and put the bag on the table. "I see you packed up the grenades."

"Yeah, I divided them between our two packs along with the medpac's and the credits."

Naruto nodded and took out some foam containers. "I wasn't sure what to get to drink so I got something called blue milk as well as some more bottles of mineral water."

"Oh I haven't had blue milk since I was on Tatooine." Cal'Syee said and smiled. At Naruto's look she described the world to him.

"One big sand box. Gaara would have enjoyed it."

Cal'Syee looked at him. "So he was real as well."

Naruto nodded.

"I thought for so long it was just a fantasy. I remember when I was little, I thought you were just…"

"Wait a minute. You saw me…as a child?"

Cal'Syee nodded. "It was like growing up with you. I saw everything."

"Everything? You mean…you saw the time with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Cal'Syee blushed and nodded.

Naruto groaned. "Damn Kyuubi." He muttered.

"What does the fox have to do with anything? And I swear I thought you were talking to yourself sometimes."

Naruto looked at her. "You never got to see the mindscape when I talked to the furball?"

Cal'Syee shook her head. "I nearly had a heart attack when I was twelve and that old guy threw you off the cliff during summoning training."

Naruto looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

_(Kami, she knows everything about me. Kyuubi, did you do that? Or is this something about being a soul mate? I have questions, but I don't know how to ask them.)_ Naruto thought.

"Nothing, just…surprised." He said instead and opened his container. Cal'Syee mirrored him and dug in, her eyes drifting towards him, her own thoughts going to lightspeed.

XX

After a night of sleep, the pair got dressed for some exploring. Cal'Syee put on the light combat armor now that it was clean. She slipped her blaster and a spare into holsters and the prototye sword across her back.

She looked at Naruto who was in new clothes. His torn clothes had been beyond saving and she had to admit he dressed up nicely in the gray pants a dark blue shirt and a dark rust orange flight jacket. He had a heavy blaster strapped to his thigh, she also spotted his shuriken and kunai holsters and he picked up the double bladed sword that she had spent the night sharpening.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and they slipped their packs on. "Let's find Bastila." She told him and stepped out the door of their apartment and Kami, the Force or the Kyuubi must be laughing as they walked into the middle of a Sith patrol that was questioning a couple of aliens.

_(My luck sucks.)_ Cal'Syee and Naruto both thought as the Sith turned towards them.

"Republic spies. Get them!" he ordered the Sith battle droids.

Chapter 4

(Taris, Upper City Apartments)

Cal'Syee shook her head and drew her sword and Naruto was already in motion, his double bladed sword spinning as he went after the battle droids.

She didn't hesitate as her blasters cleared the holsters and she drilled the Lieutenant right between the shoulder blades as he turned to deal with the alien, assuming the Sith droids would do their tasks. It was the last mistake he would ever make and the battle was over in seconds, one of the aliens died from nearly a point blank range.

"(Poor Ixgil. He should never have talked back to that Sith. Thankfully you both were here to step in and help us. Thank you humans.)" The alien a Duro said. "(This isn't the first time the Sith have come in here to cause trouble for us and now that this will be the last.)"

Cal'Syee nodded.

"I'm just glad we could help." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Hey, won't someone come looking for this patrol?" Cal'Syee asked. "We should do something." Cal'Syee asked looking at the remains of the Sith and his battle droids.

The Duro nodded. "(Don't worry about the bodies. I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere, that should throw the Sith off the track.)" The red eyed, green skinned alien said. "(With any luck, they won't send any more patrols here to bother us for a while.)"

Naruto had scavenged the bodies, taking weapons and credits and shoving them into his bag. Cal'Syee smiled and gave him a nod when he looked at her.

They left the alien to do his task and headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey Kadir!" Naruto said greeting the old man who was cleaning up another mess.

"Hey there! Watch where you're walking! I just cleaned these floors!"

Naruto nodded. "Cal'Syee meet Kadir, he let us into the abandoned apartment when I was carrying you."

"Nice to meet you Kadir." Cal said.

The old man nodded and looked at the maintenance droid as it was scrubbing a section of floor.

"Sorry I haven't gotten to talk much with you, but I was worried about Cal." Naruto who didn't see the look he got from the raven haired girl at the nickname he called her.

"That's okay. As the janitor for this building I never thought they'd rent that abandoned apartment, so you might as well get some use out of it." He scowled at the cleaning droid before giving it a quick kick when it was going the other direction.

"I didn't get to ask before." Kadir began, "But ou look like an off-worlder. You get stuck here because of the quarantine?"

Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Kadir is it okay if we ask you some questions?" Cal'Syee interjected thinking it was one way for her to get caught up on info.

The old man nodded. "I don't know how much I can tell you, but seeing as how you're new here and pretty much stuck, I guess I can try and help you out."

Cal'Syee smiled. "What can you tell me about Taris?"

Kadir frowned a bit. "Decent enough place to live I guess. Except for the lower levels, that's where those swoop gangs hang out. Just stay in the upper city and you'll be fine." he paused and seemed to think. "You also might want to check out the cantina. I used to go there when I was younger. Good place to get a drink and find out what's going on in the Upper City."

"Where is the cantina?" Cal asked, but noticed Naruto looking away trying to act innocent. She didn't get to say anything as Kadir began to answer her. Cal tried not to laugh at the way the old man spoke about the cantina.

They talked for a moment longer, "Well I should get back to work. I'll probably see you around, I'm here most of the time fixing or cleaning and the building doesn't clean itself you know."

Cal'Syee smiled as he wandered off.

They explored their floor, meeting a frightened Ithorian as well as a meek Twi'lek. The last apartment they looked at was next to theirs and they met Dia and learned her tragic story about Holden who had put a bounty on her after she fought back and refused to let him have his way with her.

Cal'Syee hated men like that and promised Dia that they would talk with the bastard when they got to he Lower City.

They entered the lift and headed for the streets.

XX

Naruto led them past the Equipment Emporium and once they entered the cantina, Naruto walked past the Pazaak table and the few people there. Cal'Syee however was looking on with interest, but sighed when she realized her deck had still been aboard the Endar Spire and was probably cinders and space dust.

She sighed and turned to leave when she bumped into an old man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cal'Syee said.

"Hello youngster. I see by your look you like to play pazaak. You interested in buying a deck from this old man who is looking to get out of the gambling game? Just fifty credits and I'll sell you my cards and throw in a free lesson to boot."

Cal'Syee waved away the lesson. "I'll buy your cards, I lost mine recently."

He gave her his deck and she gave him the fifty credits after she looked over the deck and had to admit that it wasn't bad.

"I hope the game's as good to you as it was to me." He said after introducing himself as Garouk.

"Thanks." Cal'Syee said with a smile, feeling happy. She saw Naruto was looking at her.

"You didn't just pay that guy for his cards, did you?" the whisker marked blond asked.

"So what if I did." Cal stated.

"Fifty credits for cards?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"You don't understand how expensive a good Pazaak deck is." So Cal'syee dragged him to a nearby table. "What are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to teach you to play." Cal said.

"Do we have time for this?" Naruto asked.

"Its fun and a great way to make money, and we'll need it if that Twi'lek we talked to earlier was any indication, supplies are expensive here on Taris."

So for the next hour Cal showed Naruto how to play the game.

"Well isn't that something." A snide voice said causing them to look up to see a Taris noble standing there with a woman on his arm. "Now if you children are done playing, its time to let real players use the tables."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and was about to speak. "If you think you're so hot, why don't you sit down and play for it?"

The man sneered. I won't play for anything less than one hundred credits, but looking at you I'll settle for fifty credits to put you in your place."

Naruto growled, but Cal'Syee agreed, she had a grin on her face. Naruto vacated his seat and the snob sat down without a word of thanks.

The woman stood near Naruto as they watched the pair play. "Isn't he the greatest?" she made a sound that Naruto identified from years of experience. _(Gah, even in another dimension I still encounter fangirls. The ultimate evil.)_

The pazaak cards seemed to blur as Cal'Syee took the first game as Cal trounced the man with what looked like practiced ease. They played the required hands and then the snob demanded a rematch, this time Cal'syee put up a hundred credits.

"Niklos won't let her win the second time, he was just lulling her into a false sense of security." The woman told Naruto and it reminded the whisker marked blond how his former teammate Sakura would talk about their third teammate, Sasuke the last of the Uchiha clan.

Shaking his head Naruto saw that the snob, Niklos won the second hand, but Cal wasn't concerned and soon the game ended.

"I want…" Niklos began.

"Cal, we've got things to do." Naruto said cutting over the snob and the whisker marked blond would bet that the snob would have kept demanding matches until he won.

"Alright." Cal'Syee said and grabbed her winnings.

Naruto leaned in. "Lets mingle and see what we can learn."

Cal'Syee nodded. "Watch out for the Tarisian Ale it packs a hell of a kick."

Naruto nodded and went right while Cal'Syee went left.

**XX**

Cal'Syee after checking the main room stopped and narrowed her eyes seeing Naruto near the doorway sitting with a woman, an obvious Sith of some kind as she sat with military rigidity.

Naruto was flirting with the woman and Cal'Syee could see the woman blush and touch Naruto's hand that was on the table. With a snarl she continued past and entered a room. She blinked and smiled as she'd seen rooms like this on other worlds.

_(A duel den. Now we're talking.)_ she ignored the people watching monitors as well as the obvious duelists and made her way to the back where she found a Hutt.

_(It figures. Where there's betting, gambling or anything like it you will find a Hutt.)_

"(Ah, what do we have here?)" the Hutt spoke in its native tongue of Huttese.

Cal looked at the big eyes a moment then replied in Huttese as well. "(My name is Cal'Syee and I'm looking for a chance to make some quick credits.)"

"(I am Ajuur the Hutt and I run the Taris Duel arena and the fights that take place there. Its nice to see more fighters stepping forward, this blockade has been good for business.)"

Cal'Syee talked to Ajuur for some time and agreed to enter under the name the Mysterious Stranger, despite disliking it. _(Besides, if the Sith got a crew manifest from the Endar Spire it would be the best thing to use an alias.)_ she thought as she checked her weapons. Her first opponent wasn't that hard.

_(He was fucking incompetent!)_ Cal'Syee thought as she collected her two hundred credits after talking Ajuur into a higher price. _(Seriously. Deadeye Duncan should hang up his weapons and become a moisture farmer on Tatooine.)_

Cal'Syee thought when the idiot nearly sliced his own ear off drawing his vibrosword.

Still with energy to burn, and the mental image of Naruto flirting with a Sith woman, she took on Gerlon Two Fingers and when the duel was over they needed to change his name to Gerlon No Fingers.

_(Seriously, where do they get these people? They aren't good and fighting with an injury like that is stupid.)_

Cal'Syee collected her four hundred credits and decided to see what Naruto was up to.

She looked where he had been last but found him and the Sith gone. She felt her stomach tighten at that. _(He might be in one of the other rooms. Calm down Cal.)_ she mentally scolded herself.

Searching the other rooms of the cantina she ignored some idiot as she dubbed him trying to hit her up for a chance to meet the band. _(Which sounds like a wookie in heat.)_ Cal'Syee thought with disgust.

She was ready to turn away when she bumped into a man.

"Sorry." He grunted.

Cal'Syee noticed that he had the military stance. "You're one of those Sith from the base." She said.

He made a face. "Yeah, you've got a problem with that?" he asked looking around.

Cal'Syee shrugged. "Not really." She lied. "I need to go. Sorry for bumping into you like that."

After searching the cantina and not finding the whisker marked blond she came in with she managed to piss off a Tarisian girl whose father spoiled her.

She was making her way past the equipment emporium when she was set upon by two Rodian's. her gaze caught sight of the girl.

The Rodian's drew vibraswords and Cal'Syee drew the prototype sword and spun and ducked, killing both quickly.

The spoiled girl's eyes widened in surprise and she ran off screaming "DADDY!"

Cal, pissed off managed to cut her off before she got to the street and sat down on the bumper of a nearby speeder she used the flat of her blade and spanked the girl.

"YOU…DO…NOT…ATTACK…PEOPLE…YOU…SPOILED…LITTLE…BITCH!" Cal'Syee said and dumped the girl on the ground after spanking her.

Grabbing her sword she sheathed it across her back and strode away, ignoring the snickers from the crowd she'd drawn while giving the rich brat probably her first ever spanking.

Stalking the walkways, Cal ignored the Sith troopers that were patrolling and just walked allowing herself to calm down.

XX

Naruto shook his head and checked the datapad. _(What the hell have I gotten myself into?)_ as he watched the Sith leave as she had to get ready for her shift. She'd shown him where the party would be taking place later tonight and got him to promise that he'd be there.

_(Man, Cal's going to kill me for leaving her at the bar.)_ Naruto thought.

He walked the Northern part of the Upper City he heard a man talking bigotry and learned it was against aliens. He tried to use the lift, hoping that if he got some information, Cal would leave him in roughly Naruto shape.

The Sith Guard on duty however was problem and Naruto saw there was no way to kill him as there were always people, droids and more Sith around.

With a sigh he was walking back the way he'd come, avoiding the drunks he'd walked into before, thankfully alls they did was wave at him and went back to being bothersome to the Sith they passed with making drunken comments.

Naruto took his time walking and ran into an old man who was being harassed by a couple of thugs.

Naruto didn't even pull his double bladed sword from his back as he kicked one off the walkway with a spin kick and the other he rammed a kunai into the man's arm getting him to drop his blaster.

"Thank you. I couldn't pay them and they were going to kill me." It was then that Naruto learned about Davik, the crime boss of Taris and the Exchange and chalked the guy up to being like Gato.

Naruto gave the man money so that he could pay his debt and they parted ways.

Naruto got five steps before he saw Cal'Syee standing before him. she seemed surprised to see him here as well.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded crossing her arms and giving him a look he swore all women that he knew had been given genetically.

"Scouting." He answered.

"I'll bet you have." Cal'Syee muttered, not understanding why she was feeling this way she did the only thing she could. She stomped on Naruto's foot as hard as she could and pushed him into the nearby fountain.

Naruto came up sputtering and saw Cal'Syee was storming back towards the apartment.

"I'll never understand women." The blond thought. Pulling himself from the fountain, he ignored the passerby's and walked after her, his feet making the squelch sound with each step. _(And I still need to tell her about what I learned about the elevator.)_ the blond thought, his mind already coming up with ways around it.

_(I could use chakra and walk down the side of a building. But then again, that would draw attention and someone might take a potshot at me.)_

he increased his pace, hoping Cal'Syee could think of something.

Chapter 5

(Taris, Upper City Apartments)

Naruto came from the fresher toweling his hair dry. He looked around and found that Cal'Syee was missing. He saw a note on the table, he also saw that it was sitting under a frag grenade.

_(Thank Kami that its not active.)_ he thought as he approached. He read the few lines.

_**Naruto,**_

_**Went out to do some info gathering, don't wait up for me.**_

_**Cal'Syee Najyh**_

He sighed. _(Yep, she's pissed.)_ Naruto thought with a sigh. He pulled on some dry clothes. He looked at the empty bed and then sat on his for a moment before he sprang up as he remembered something he'd been thinking about. He went to his pack and pulled out the lightsabers he recovered on the Endar Spire and had forgotten about until now.

He put the one that felt weird aside and stepped away from the workbench. Thumbing the switch on he felt calmness wash over him as the blue blade hummed to life.

_(I shouldn't be using this. It isn't mine.)_ he thought even as his mind was speeding through the information and he gave the blade a light spin and he felt assured that it was well made and had served the previous user until her death.

_(I swear I will punch Kyuubi's nose.)_ Naruto thought as the history of the Jedi poured into his mind, his decision to look for Cal forgotten as tears slipped from his eyes as he saw some of the greatest betrayals the Jedi Order had ever witnessed assail his mind.

XX

(Northern Apartments)

The throbbing music was giving her a massive headache. She looked around and saw nearly all the Sith were drunk.

_(Everyone knows you take it easy with the Tarisian Ale.)_ Cal'Syee thought as she avoided the grabby hands of several of the men who were drunk as hell.

_(Why oh why did I come here?)_ Cal'Syee thought and saw the woman Naruto had been talking with earlier. _(Ah, the skank.)_ she looked around but didn't see the familiar mop of blond hair.

_(Damn. I owe him an apology now.)_ Cal'Syee hated it when she was wrong, she hated to apologize even more.

She saw several of the out of uniform troopers passing out and mentally sighed in relief as more of them were curling up together.

It didn't take long before the only noise was the thumping music which drowned out the drunken snores of the party goers.

Cal'Syee used the time to snoop and found a pair of Sith Uniforms that would fit her and Naruto. She grabbed a pack and shoved them in along with as much credits she could steal from the drunken sith soldiers.

Shaking her head she grabbed an unopened bottle of Tarisian Ale and slipped from the room, luckily avoiding the patrol coming from the other way that were going to find their comrades unconscious.

XX

(Apartment)

Naruto had managed to stash the lightsabers in the bottom of his pack and was fiddling with the blaster rifle, amazed at how much information that Kyuubi had crammed into his head and he was doing things like he was a natural.

This was how Cal'Syee found him fiddling with the blaster rifle with a sort of smile on his face.

"Oh…hey." Naruto said in greeting.

"Hey." Cal'Syee said as she locked the door behind her and dropped the stolen pack that contained credits, sith uniforms and a bottle of ale.

"Listen I'm…" they both started and stopped speaking.

"Cal-chan, I'm sorry if I did something to make you angry with me." Naruto said speaking before she could get another word out.

"No…I'm the one's who sorry. I…" she shook her head. "I found out we can't get to the lower city without a pass or uniforms." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I tried earlier. Not sure how we're going to get a pass."

Cal'Syee smiled at this. "Well it's a good thing one of us is sneaky then."

Naruto knew she was making a point about his old clothes and narrowed his eyes. "Don't go there." He warned.

Cal smiled as she grabbed the pack and after taking the ale out she upended it on the table and Naruto blinked seeing the Sith uniforms. "Won't someone miss them?"

"Nope. As I was leaving a patrol came and arrested them all for drunk and disorderly. It'll be a week before they think about the uniforms." Cal said as she had seen the party goers being loaded up in a transport and the patrol captain yelling at them for being a disgrace to their uniforms.

"So, hit the sack, tomorrow morning we're going to the lower city." She told the blond and practically skipped to the fresher.

Naruto blinked shook his head. "Even being married to Hinata-chan I'll never understand women." Naruto muttered as he put the blaster rifle back together and slipped into his bed.

XX

No sooner than the door closed to the fresher than Cal gripped her head and groaned at the massive headache. So painful she went to her knees and ground her teeth together in an attempt to not cry out.

Her mind while in pain showed her an image of someone wearing armor and holding a red lightsaber.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Cal'Syee could stand. By the time her shower was over she had forgotten about the vision and entered the main part of the apartment she paused looking at the sleeping Naruto. Before she realized it her fingers were tracing his whisker marks and he moved his cheek closer, murmuring as he did so.

"Hinata-chan." He said and Cal'Syee's hand moved as if she'd stuck it in a power converter. She climbed into her bunk and turned onto her side.

_(Cut it out Cal. He just lost his wife.)_ she scolded herself, but at the same time she found her eyes locked on Naruto until sleep claimed her.

XX

The early morning sun found a pair of Sith Troopers moving through the crowds, people moving out of the way quickly.

"Stop it." One said as the other one kept adjusting the breast plate.

"Sorry Cal-chan. I'm not used to wearing something like this."

The first trooper sighed. "Just cut it out. And don't scratch."

The pair made their way past several drunks who moved away in fear and they stood before the elevator.

"Another patrol heading to the lower city. Be careful down there, some of the swoop gangs are getting out of control." The elevator guard warned them.

Cal'Syee nodded and sighed once the elevator shut.

"Can we take this off now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We can put them back on if we need them." Cal said as they shed the armor.

She blinked at how quickly Naruto was back in the rust orange pants and mesh shirt. She saw he slip on the battered flight jacket and shook her head.

"Orange?"

"What's wrong with orange?" Naruto said as she stripped out of her uniform and put on the combat suit. She strapped the vibroswords onto her back once more and adjust her gun belt, the blaster strapped to her thigh.

When she looked Naruto had his weapons pouches strapped on. It was then that she noticed Naruto didn't have a blaster.

He flicked his wrist and the double vibrosword appeared.

"How…?" Cal asked.

"Storage seals." The whisker marked blond said and Cal'Syee's mind supplied past images of what he was talking about. _(I really need to talk to him about everything I saw one of these days.)_ she thought.

The lift slowed and the doors opened. They saw several people rush past. "Gangs?" Naruto asked.

"Probably."

They stepped off the lift and the doors closed quickly. They took several steps and walked into a pitched battle.

"This is starting to feel more like home." Naruto muttered and waded into the fight when the Black Vulkars as they called themselves turned from the dead Hidden Beks as they had been identified.

"I hate gangs." Cal muttered as she drew the prototype vibrosword and the Vulkars soon fell under the combined onslaught, sadly one managed to knock Naruto's blades out of his hands and it went flying over the edge.

The Vulkar didn't have long to celebrate as Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch and rammed it into the Vulkars neck.

Naruto looked over the edge. "And I was just getting to like that weapon."

"We'll find you another one. Until then…" she presented him with the prototype sword. "I'll use my blaster."

"I've got my kunai." Naruto said.

"I know, but I'd rather you have a little bit better weapon, unhanded combat is hard on armored troops, and who knows what else we'll see." Cal said and Naruto saw the look in her eyes, it was one Hinata had used on him when he was being stubborn and he sighed taking the weapon and sheath.

"Let's go."

They followed the corridor and saw a Rodian guarding the entrance to a place they saw the sign saying that it was called Javyar's Cantina.

"Looks like a good place to start."

Naruto nodded and let her lead, something in his gut was warning him to tread carefully here and it reminded him of a tavern he had been at with Jiraiya during their travels.

"What's that smell?" he muttered.

"You don't want to know." Cal'Syee said as they entered the doors.

Chapter 6

(Lower City, Javyar's Cantina)

Naruto kept his hand near his kunai pouch as they watched the guy gun down three Black Vulkars.

_(Morons. Anyone could see that he was giving them a chance to run.)_ the blond thought and from what he heard, Calo Nord was ruthless as he used a flash grenade in the confines of the bar and the sound of blaster fire signaled the end of the three Vulkars and when he could see around the spots he was right.

Calo Nord was walking past Cal'Syee and she of course had to speak with him.

"So shorty, that was some fine shooting."

"Go away." Nord growled.

"No need to be like that." Cal'Syee said.

"One…" Nord began his count down.

Naruto needed no further prompting as he pulled Cal to him and walked past Nord. "Ignore her, she's had one too many cups of Tarisian ale."

"Smart." Nord sneered as Naruto pulled Cal'Syee into the bar past the bodies of the dead Vulkars.

"What are you doing?" Cal'Syee hissed. "I might have been able to get him to join us."

"Not likely. Weren't you paying attention when he killed those Vulkars? Not like that's a crime obviously, but just don't borrow trouble." Naruto fired back.

Cal looked at the bodies then at Naruto. "Cal think of him as an anti-social asshole who would probably shoot his mother…if he's got one if it made him a quick credit."

"Ah, like your former teammate Sasuke." The moment the words left her mouth she cringed even as Naruto gave her a look.

They were saved from remarking on anything as a pair of Rodian's were harassing a Twi'lek girl.

A moment later the girl called to someone and a Wookie rose up. "Ever see a bug get its legs ripped off?" Cal'Syee asked as she watched the pair of Rodian's flee before the Wookie.

"That was cool." Naruto said.

"Oh hey." The Twi'lek said. "That was nothing."

"So this is a Wookie." Naruto said looking at the fur-covered creature that was well over seven feet.

What scared Naruto but he managed to hide was he understood the creature's words. _(Fuck me, what the hell has Kyuubi done to me and gotten me into? I swear I hope someone in some hell is shoving a porcupine up his fuzzy ass.)_

Naruto missed most of the discussion, but Cal had obviously been pumping the Twi'lek for information about the Lower Levels, the swoop gangs and some crime boss named Davik.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Naruto said and realized he missed the introductions.

Cal'Syee sighed. "Her name is Mission and the wookie is Zalbaar. Pay attention next time." She scolded him.

"Sorry, I'm easily distracted by pretty girls and shiny objects." Naruto muttered. Mission giggled and shared a look with Naruto. "Don't feel bad I am distracted easy as well and Big Z here would be stopped by a free meal."

"We need to go." Cal said. "Mission might have just given us a way to the undercity." She whispered into Naruto's ear.

He nodded in understanding. "We'll catch you later, maybe we can share a meal sometime."

"Oh…okay then." Mission said and Naruto almost stopped Cal because he knew that tone of voice only too well.

"Big Z and I have things to do as well. Come on."

"(But Mission…)" the wookie protested looking at its partially eaten meal.

"Oh don't be a baby. It's not like you're going to starve." She grabbed a handful of fur and dragged the seven foot alien out of the bar behind her, none daring to cross her.

"What a pair." Cal'Syee said then saw the look on Naruto's face. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Let's check around the rest of the bar, just in case we learn something else…and Cal…"

"What?" she looked at him. "No picking up strange men." He said with a grin.

"You don't pick up any stray women." She looked around and made a face. "Honestly you don't know where they've been or what they've done or who."

The pair shared a laugh before splitting up, both keeping hands near weapons.

Thirty minute later the pair joined up at the entrance to the Pazaak den. "Well that's thirty minutes of my life I'll never get back." Cal'Syee said with a look of disgust back towards the Hutt's Bounty Office.

Naruto shook his head. "Learn anything?"

"Taris is messed up and the Bounty's are more like revenge hits for Davik Kang for good people who slighted him or one of his employees." She shook her head. "There are a couple of legit bounties, anyways I've got copies of them all if we want to earn some credits."

Naruto copied them to his own wrist computer. He'd found a spare amidst the packs and wondered how he had missed seeing them earlier.

"You?" Cal asked.

"That I don't want to live here." Naruto said, his eyes going back to one of the side rooms. "There's a disgusting man named Holden who thinks…"

"Did you say Holden?" Cal asked.

"Yeah…hey isn't that the name of…Cal?" Naruto watched as she strode across the bar to the music den and he hurried after her knowing there was going to be something interesting or another body on the floor.

He got here just after Holden made a pass at her and he growled.

"You the bantha ass that has the bounty on Dia?" Cal demanded.

"Oh, you're here about that." Holden's demeanor changed.

Naruto watched as the pair went back and forth, Holden actually trying to get money from Cal to remove the bounty.

_(The bastard wants double what's being offered.)_ Naruto thought after checking the bounty on his wrist-com.

Cal got in really close so that she was whispering in Holden's ear. The man paled and finally agreed to remove the bounty. He hurried off to tell Zax the Hutt who ran the bounty office.

"I'll give him a moment to inform the Hutt before going to double check." Cal said. She was mad. The man tried using his position for a crime boss to intimidate her.

_(Now I see why Dia tried to remove his manhood.)_

The pair checked at the Bounty Office. Naruto looked at the Hutt and he couldn't tell if he was related to Ajuur or not. _(Hutts should wear name tags or collars.)_ the blond thought as Zax confirmed that the bounty on Dia had been removed.

Holden had made some bluster to Cal about how he worked for Davik who had one of the fastest ships ever before he retreated to the music room to watch the Twi'lek dancers.

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should go back up and tell Dia the coast is clear. That and if what I've heard about the undercity, I want to load up with more grenades and get you a few other weapons." Cal said and Naruto nodded at this. The more he had heard about the Rakghouls of the undercity he liked it less and less.

XX

(Uppercity)

Dia had been very happy and despite not having anything, she gave Cal something in a pouch that she said had been in her family. Cal after opening it and peeking inside thanked Dia profusely. The woman left the apartment for the first time since the bounty had been placed.

"Come on." Cal said and they spent a large amount of the credits first on more grenades, then Cal insisted that Naruto buy some armor and he found the most hideous thing she'd seen.

_(It would be orange.)_ she mentally moaned and vowed that next time she would pick out his armor.

He also picked out a Echani Ritual Brand. Echani Firedancers used the double bladed Ritual Brand in a dodging and slicing pattern so graceful it looked more like a dance than combat.

After seeing Naruto spin his body and the blade she thought how right they were.

_(Its like the blade was built for him.)_

While she was distracted the equipment shop owner smiled, a knowing look on her face as she'd seen that look many of times over the years on many young women's faces.

The pair then went to see Zelka where Cal'Syee loaded up on medpac's, antidote's and various stims.

Naruto watched as Cal also bought an implant and slipped it on. "What's that do?" he asked and the information already assaulted him.

"Well this implant will fight off any poisons we'll most likely encounter."

"Except the Rakghoul disease." Zelka said.

Cal nodded. She paid for it all and led Naruto back out. "We'll need to change, find us an alley."

Naruto did and once more they were wearing their Sith uniforms. Cal followed behind Naruto on their way to the lift, her eyes going to the armor covered ass and she thought, _(I could watch this all day. No man should fill out a pair of pants like that.)_ Naruto had complained that the pants were a bit on the tight side. _(And I don't mind that.)_ Cal shook her head. _(Damn it girl, he just lost his wife and your thinking of him like he was a Coruscant Joyboy.)_

They used the lift without trouble and changed back into their regular armor. "I am so going to dye that hideous thing once we have time."

Naruto grinned as the orange and yellow body armor creaked as he moved. "Let me break it in first."

They walked the corridors of the lower level, the Black Vulkars avoiding them as they moved past Javyar's, the Rodian guard giving them a once over. They stopped and Cal looked at the black woman standing guard before trying to gain entrance.

"Hold on there. You can't just waltz in there. This is the Hidden Beks Base."

Cal smiled. "I know."

**AN: Another that got pulled due to life issues. Its not connected to my Jedi Knight Naruto story and when I think of Cal'Syee I picture Christina Ricci. Anyway its another someday story that I hope to get back to when life allows so for now its entertainment that I hope you remember and hope to see someday.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ninja Slayer

Ninja Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy as she is owned by my true master, Darth Whedon. Don't own the Naruto stuff either, but hell this sounded like fun, so here we go.

Chapter 1

Buffy scrambled to the top of the tower only a few moments after Spike, but both Slayer and vampire were too late. Buffy saw Spike rip the priest away from Dawn and throw him over the edge.

Buffy approached, she saw her sister, the key that Glory wanted desperately looking at her blood covered hands in horror.

"Its too late." She heard Dawn whisper as tears streaked down her cheeks. "It's the only way." She choked out as she bent down, and Buffy saw her retrieve the knife that had been used to cause her wounds to begin with. Doc who had been there helping Glory grabbed the knife and then Spike and heaved.

Spike was tossed away by the one called Doc, but as the vampire fell, he grabbed the man and pulled him after, the knife falling back onto the scaffold.

Behind her she could hear Xander rushing up the stairs. Xander, who had comforted her after Dawn had been taken.

_I will not think about that right now. I will not…_ Buffy bundled her sister up in her jacket, her mind was working frantically. Underneath them in the air was the portal, growing larger with each passing moment.

_Oh god…what will come out? Will it swallow the world whole?_ Buffy thought as she heard Xander reach the top, he was panting and she could see he was battered and bruised, she knew he had fought his way thru Glory's minions to reach her and Dawn.

Buffy's brain went into overdrive. She wasn't as dumb as she pretended, but she allowed everyone to think the bleach she used had soaked into her brain. _Blood. Its always about the blood._ She thought remembering Spike's talk several weeks back when a vampire had gotten lucky and Buffy had doubted herself.

Below she could hear over the roaring wind and the crackle of magical energy from the portal the sounds of some large hell beast.

"Xander! Take her!" she ordered passing her sister to the man who not long ago had healed her with love, who finally won her heart.

"Get her down off the tower!" she ordered.

"Buff?" Xander said looking at her. "Your not thinking of doing anything heroically stupid now are you?" he asked. She saw the concern in his brown eyes, the scrapes on his cheek bleeding from some claw swipe.

She smiled at him. "Who me?"

"We don't have time, its too late, we've got to go!" Xander said. she could see the panic in his eyes. He knew.

Buffy shook her head. "There might be another way to close the portal." He said glancing down at the increasing pandemonium. "Xan…we don't have time for this! When the monks made Dawn, they used my blood, because they knew the Slayer line would protect her." Buffy looked at her sister…her daughter. "Keep our girl safe."

Understanding appeared on Xander's face. "She's made of me and you. I was the protection, the magical portion needed, but her human side, what makes her Dawn, came from you. But it always comes down to blood. Every damn thing in the magical world is always about blood." She was crying now.

"Take care of her. Tell her I love her. Make sure she knows it wasn't her fault in any way. Make sure…tell Giles, Willow and Tara I love them too."

Xander felt tears starting in his own eyes. "Buff…there's got to be another way." He felt himself choking.

"Take care of them all. Watch over them. They'll need you to be strong."

"I don't…I can't be strong without you. You're my hero." He said. Buffy leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft, tender, filled with unsaid words that they wouldn't get to use.

"I love you." She said stepping away, her hands caressing Dawn's cheek, and the man's cheek who she realized far too late that she loved.

She walked to the end of the platform.

"I know." She heard his heart-wrenching sob. "But once I wish we could be fucking selfish and let the damned powers do their own damned work."

Buffy saw him lifting Dawn up bridal style. Their eyes locked once more. "Don't mourn me…open your heart…" Buffy choked on her own words as Xander with Dawn started down the stairs.  
She turned for the end of the platform once more.

"Buffy!" she heard him call, his head still above the deck. "I…I wish…"

Buffy nodded, tears in both their eyes as she watched the man she finally let into her heart, the man that was her heart start down the stairs.

Buffy Anne Summers, the longest running Vampire Slayer, hero, sister, daughter, mother, friend, and lastly lover moved to the edge of the platform overlooking the growing portal…

And Jumped.

XX

Konoha

"GET SOME WATER ON THOSE FIRES! ANBU SQUADS NINE AND ELEVEN GET THOSE WARDS UP!"

Minato Namikaze stood in his office holding his newborn son. Kushina, his wife had died in labor due to complications just moments ago.

"Lord Hokage, the Kyuubi is still coming. Squads Ten, Thirteen and Twenty-two are all dead." An ANBU reported.

"Move teams Three, Twelve and Seventeen in to fill the gaps. Order all Jounin to get to the walls and have Chuunin Squad One thru Nine armed with kunai and shuriken at the gates." The Hokage ordered. He looked at his mentor and the previous Hokage and sighed. "Any advise old man?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage looked at the blond man who replaced him as the village leader.

"Grab your son and run. Order the evacuation." Sarutobi said.

"We can't. If we'd had a days warning, but the Kyuubi came out of nowhere." Minato looked at the giant nine-tail fox. "How the hell something that damn big get so close with no warning?" He muttered.

"Someone humped the bug." Jiraiya muttered as he used his spyglass to see the battle. "We're having about as much effect as a mosquito."

Minato sighed as he looked at his son. Blue eyes stared up at him, inquisitive and trusting.

_Do I do it? _He thought as he looked out across Konoha, the Kyuubi's tails lashing behind it wildly, striking buildings and destroying them instantly. _Kushina, forgive me._ He thought.

"Hey, pervert." He called and Jiraiya turned.

"What?"

"I need you to summon Bunta for me. I'll need everything I got to end this." Minato said to his sensei.

Jiraiya, trusting his student did as he asked.

"You want me to hold the gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

"No." Minato said. Hiruzen saw the look. He'd worn it once when he was Hokage and had to make a sacrifice during the Second Great Ninja War.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

Minato looked at him sadly, then at the baby in his arms. "I'm going to do the only thing I can that will stop the Kyuubi."

"Not the Shiki Fujin." Hiruzen said, and Minato nodded. "It's the only thing that can stop it. We both know the Kyuubi is an elemental force, it doesn't have an actual body."

"Let me do it then." Hiruzen said.

"Sorry old man. The village will need your guidance and wisdom." Minato said. He took a step towards the waiting Gamabunta when the blow landed across the back of his neck, he felt Naruto being lifted from his arms.

"I'm sorry Minato, but your son will need his father more than the village will need another old man." He heard Hiruzen mutter, and as unconsciousness claimed him he saw the Sandaime step onto the Toad bosses head.

"Sorry Minato. He's right." Jiraiya's voice said as he felt himself lifted and carried to the couch at the back of the office where he would wake an hour later.

XX

"SHIKI FUJIN!" Hiruzen roared and he felt the hand of the death god grip his soul as the seal began to form on the stomach of the baby in his arms.

"Be safe little one." He intoned. "You are a hero."

There was a flash and the dying Third Hokage saw a young woman fall from a portal and land at his feet atop Gamabunta's head. The blond looked around and she had blood on her hands and her stomach.

"Where am I?" she said looking around.

She saw an old man holding a baby. "Is this hell?"

Sarutobi didn't have much time and handed her the baby and said something in Japanese that for some reason her mind instantly translated and she replied.

"What do you mean protect him? Who is he?" she asked unaware that she was speaking perfect Japanese and understanding it.

Sarutobi smiled as he felt the cold hand of death take him. "Naruto." He said and fell back dead.

Buffy looked and saw the huge fox dissolving and watched as red energy entered the belly of the baby she was now holding. A weird design formed around it making her think of a spiral. She watched as whisker like marks formed on the baby's cheeks.

"**Hey, what's going on up there?"**

Buffy looked around and looked down to see she was on the head of a giant frog. _Man, good thing Willow isn't here._ She thought, then it registered that it had spoken.

"YOU CAN TALK?" she yelled.

"**Of course I can talk. Who the blazes are you?"** Gamabunta demanded realizing that there was someone he didn't know atop his head.

"Buffy."

"**What the hell is a Buffy?"** Bunta demanded.

"A girl you KFC snack." Buffy said. The baby in her arms made a sound and she looked to see the blue eyes staring at her and a the baby yawned and snuggled against her.

"Hey frog, can you take us somewhere to like who the baby belongs to?" she asked.

"**I'm a toad you silly girl…and what about Sarutobi?"**

"Who? You mean the old man that died after handing me the baby?"

Gamabunta sighed. _Minato will be heartbroken._ **"Hang on girl. I'll take you to the Hokage Tower."**

Buffy was about to ask what the giant toad meant when it leapt. Her scream echoed around Konoha.

XX

Jiraiya had to make several decisions while the Yondaime was unconscious. One was to arrange the funeral for the Sandaime Hokage. Another was about the strange girl who was holding his godson Naruto. Every time Jiraiya or another ninja had taken the baby away, the little blond haired baby woke and threw the Kami of all fits until returned to the blond haired girl.

Jiraiya made the decision that what happened to the Kyuubi would only be known to himself, the girl and Minato when he woke up from the forced sleep that Sarutobi had performed along with a strike to the back to the Yondaime's head.

He also had sent orders to begin clearing the debris. _Now I know why I never wanted this job._ He thought with disgust seeing the council members coming in the door.

"We need to know what happened." Homura said.

"You'll know after I've spoken with the Hokage." Jiraiya said. "Now if you don't mind…"

"Who is the girl?" Koharu asked.

"And why is she here?" Homura said noticing the blond holding the baby in her arms.

"Leave." Koharu said. "This is important and we don't have time for some slip of a foreigner."

"She stays." Jiraiya said.

"Listen here Jiraiya." Homura said. "We've put up with your disrespect for years out of respect to Hiruzen, but if you think…"

"She is here because she was there when he died." He said cutting off the old windbags. "She is going to speak with the Hokage, and she isn't going to be intimidated by either of you. Now, until Minato wakes up and gets the report, you can all go do something useful and help rebuild and fight fires."

Both council members looked shocked at being spoken to like that. "You go to far Jiraiya." Koharu said eyes narrowing.

"And why is the Yondaime incapacitated?" Homura asked.

"Sarutobi sensei felt that he would be better suited to make the sacrifice needed to stop the Kyuubi." Jiraiya said sadness creeping into the edge of his voice. _I was going to lose one or the other. My sensei and father like figure since I was a small boy, or my student and friend._ The Toad Sage thought. His eyes went to the girl and saw she was ignoring the council members.

_No, she's listening, but she's making it look like she's ignorant. Smart girl._ He saw how she held the baby and wished he could hold his godson for a moment in the madness that had come about since the arrival of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

It took Jiraiya promising that he would let them know as soon as possible what had happened before they left.

Jiraiya leaned against the door and sighed. He heard a chuckle and saw the girl was grinning at him.

"What?"

"Feels like being sent to the principal's office and watching the principal get blindsided by an irate parent."

Jiraiya sighed. _Strange girl this one is._

He noticed she had bloodstains, but she had assured him she was fine and they weren't from the baby in her arms or from the body of the old man that the big frog had brought here with her.

_Bunta put up with her rather well calling him a frog. That used to get me thrown off of him, or him vanishing beneath me. Of course, he wouldn't do that with the body of sensei or the baby there._ He thought.

They both turned towards the couch hearing the moan.

"Minato." Jiraiya said and hurried over to his former student as the blond sat up looking around.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato blinked and looked around before looking at Jiraiya. "Who are you?" he asked.

AN: Dun…dun…dun…

**Yes, another story from the abyss that is my mind. This will be slow as I have so many in the works. This will be Buffy as a mother/guardian for Naruto fic. **

**AN2: I'm putting this here to show people some of my works. I do hope to come back to it someday.**


	7. Chapter 7 Omnigan Naruto

**Omnigan Naruto**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Omnitrix. Aeons/Summons property of Square.

Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the calendar and knew that today he would need to speak with Naruto about his kekkei genkai.

_(The Omnigan, I wonder what powers have been gifted to Naruto.)_ The Hokage thought picking up several scrolls with the spiral mark he had on Naruto's clothes. (_I knew this day was coming, but he is of age.)_ He thought of the fourteen year old boy who was currently in an advanced class at the ninja academy.

_(He's like his parents, given a chance he can be the best.)_ The Hokage smiled when he told the instructor to ignore Naruto's problem with the Bunshin. (_Rock Lee in Naruto's class can't use chakra, yet the teachers were passing him. The same can happen for Naruto.)_ The Hokage thought smirking as he got around another roadblock that others had placed in front of the blond. Which in the end didn't matter as the "Professor" showed Naruto the Kage Bunshin and the younger blond at eleven started mastering it. He then asked the hokage the question "If this is so great, why don't you use it to do all that paperwork you hate so much Jiji?"

Sarutobi fought the urge to slap his face then. He stepped out the door of his office and closed it behind him.

"Sir." His secretary called.

"I am out for the day. Reschedule all appointments. I need to speak with an academy student about his heritage and bloodline."

She nodded and made a note to reschedule. "Good luck with Naruto sir." She said.

The Hokage nodded. His secretary had liked the blond the first time she saw him and always made time for him when he came in.

"I may need it." He said.

Walking the early morning streets the Hokage appreciated the peacefulness of the village. He nodded to several merchants as they opened their shops for the day.

He enjoyed the early morning quiet and the late evening, it was at these times that the Hokage enjoyed the most, when the village was at its most peaceful.

He frowned seeing the words on the apartment building Naruto used. No one wanted to live there, so the Hokage gave him the building when he was six. Over the years he had to admit the blond did a lot of repair and the whole place had become his home.

He knocked on the door and got no answer.

_(Strange. Naruto's usually awake by now.)_ He thought as he pulled out the key Naruto had given him after the blond had moved in.

Entering he stopped seeing the blond laying on the ground in a fetal position, his hands covering his eyes.

"Naruto!" he said dropping the bag with the scrolls and rushing to the boy he thought of as a second grandson.

He pulled the hands away and saw what he had been hoping to explain. The hourglass shape marks in Naruto's eyes. "Omnigan." He whispered and knew that he would have to wait now as Naruto was with the spirit that passed on the kekkei genkai that had been his mother's.

"Now, all I can do is wait and hope all goes well." The Hokage said picking up the fifteen year old and placing him on the couch before going and getting one of the comfortable chairs and the bag with the scrolls. "I should have done this months ago." The old man said with a sigh, but now it was too late.

XX

(Mindscape)

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto said looking around. It was all shadows and mist.

"You are in your mindscape."

Naruto turned to see an old man with a beard that went down to his waist. He was wearing robes similar to those that the Hokage wore, but they had the spiral symbol that Naruto's own jacket sported.

"Who are you? And what do you mean in my mindscape?" The whisker marked blond said.

"**Use small words, he's confused, but not as dumb as he pretends."** A soft feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Hm, I see." The old man said. "Very well. My name is Azmuth, and I am the spirit of the Omnigan that has passed down through your family for generations. Your mother was the last to possess it, and has waited until you were older to activate yours."

"Huh?"

"**Stop playing stupid kit."** The feminine voice said annoyed. **"He's talking about your kekkei genkai and it finally activating."**

Naruto looked around. "Who else is there?"

"**Later. Focus on what the spirit says. Your Hokage is waiting."** The voice said from the mists.

"Yes, we have much to talk about. I hope your not as stubborn as your mother and…"

"You knew my mom?" Naruto said looking at the old man eagerly. "Who was she? What was she like? Did you know my dad?" He asked cutting over what Azmuth was saying.

"Later youngling." Azmuth said. "I need to tell you about the Omnigan and the abilities you will gain."

Naruto sighed disappointed that he was once more denied knowing about his mother and father.

The old man gestured and the shadows and mist vanished and they were in a cozy looking room that had several plush looking chairs, books and a desk, which the old man sat down behind.

"Now, Naruto I am to tell you about the Omnigan. In order to use it you need like the Uchiha and Hyuga to focus chakra behind your eyes. That powers up the Omnigan. Do so now."

Naruto did as he was told and he felt his eyes shift. "Whoa…"

He saw a mirror on the wall and looked in. He saw his eyes hand changed. The whites of his eyes became black and the blue looked like an hourglass and glowed.

"This is kind of cool." Naruto said turning his head and looking at his eyes closer.

"Now then, you have twelve forms. The DNA was hidden in your bloodline until it activated." Azmuth said getting the blonds attention.

"**Thirteen."** The voice from the shadows said.

The old man looked annoyed. "Twelve. We'll talk about it later." He said to the shadows.

Naruto thought about it. "How do I know what they look like?"

"You will need to meditate to learn about each form and then train with it." Azmuth said. "But be warned, there is limits."

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"You can only hold the form for fifteen minutes, after which you will return to your normal form. The Omnigan will recharge from anywhere from five minutes to a day."

"What? Why so long?" Naruto asked.

"It depends on the form and how much energy they use up." The old man said. "Your first form I can tell you about however. Let's begin."

(End of mindscape)

XX

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked on as Naruto seemed to relax and he sighed as it meant that his body had finished adapting to the new flood of information and power.

"Well my boy, it looks like we will have a lot more to talk about than I had first planned." He said with a resigned sigh.

XX

An hour later Naruto was looking at the old man who had protected him over the years.

"I understand."

The Hokage looked at the boy sadly, the posture was changed. "I know you did it to protect me."

"And that's what makes it worse." Hiruzen said sadly. "Everyone of age knew the secret, yet you who had the right to know, I kept it from."

Naruto sighed as he sipped the tea. "Now what?"

The Hokage smiled. "You know your parentage, you know of your birthright…there is one more secret that I need to share with you. It happened the day of your birth."

And for the next ten minutes Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha told Naruto of the night of his birth and the sealing of the Kyuubi into the seal on his stomach. How his father wept as he sealed the most powerful of the Bijuu into his son, giving up his own life to stop the demon from destroying Konoha. His mother had died in the hospital due to complications of birth.

"But she was fine when my father took me…right?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen sighed. "She was weak, your birth was difficult, and when she heard of your father's death…we think her heart gave up that moment, unaware that you lived."

"She died of a broken heart?" Naruto asked sadly. The Hokage shrugged. "Uncertain, as no one was with her after the news had spread." The Hokage said.

Naruto looked at the books and scrolls. "You've kept them safe all this time?"

Hiruzen smirked. "You don't think I'm letting the council get away with their little games do you?"

Naruto cocked his head. "You're giving them enough rope to hang themselves with." The blond said.

"And now, we need to discuss what you plan to do."

"I can't pretend anymore. It's cost me so much already." Naruto said.

"Take a week to get acclimated with your Kekkei Genkai. I'll inform the instructors to ignore the chakra test for you, as they have been for Rock Lee of you class."

Naruto had a grin that he Hokage matched. It wasn't going to be pleasant in Konoha for some people in a week.

**AN: This was a someday story that might never get touched again. I started it back when there was Only Ben 10 and Alien Force was just starting. Maybe someday.**


	8. Chapter 8 Prince Naruto

**Prince Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters or world, but I do plan on making a mess in it and change things to fit my wants and desires. I own Raw, Prowl and a few others, but that's all. Enjoy the show.**

Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarurobi sighed looking at the man across the desk from him. "I can't allow you to take the boy."

Prowl stood there glaring at him. "You have no say in the matter. The boy is of the Royal line. His mother…"

"He is the son of our leader, he…"

"I SAW HIM BEING BEATEN ON THE STREET AFTER TRYING TO BUY FOOD!" The Kitsune warrior snarled. "You have the crown prince living in a dilapidated apartment, wearing rags and barely allowed to eat food, and what he does get to eat isn't fit for the rats. He's constantly assaulted by the village his father was leader, and his mother…"

"Prowl-sama, Naruto must stay in Konoha. I swore to the Yondaime…"

"And I swore to his mother. If one of the kits wouldn't have seen him, we would have continued to believe your lie Sarutobi that he had died that day."

Hiruzen Sarutobi winced. "I did what I had to. Minato made me swear."

"And yet you refuse to share the reasoning he asked. You do not want to make us your enemy Sarutobi. Kushina thought highly of you."

Hiruzen looked at the Kitsune, the six tails whipping behind him, the black armor covering his body, the spear held to his back by chakra.

"I beg of you…"

Prowl snarled. "Give me one reason. For six years…SIX years Sarutobi you've lied. Our prince has been an outcast in his father's village where your own people treat those with the plague with better manners. Your criminals are shown more respect. Yet the son of Minato Namikaze and our Queen, is treated worse than trash. I am trying to see the reason why I shouldn't have a squadron of Death Dealers here and level this village."

"Prowl. Kyuubi went insane. No one knows why. The Yondaime was forced to use a forbidden jutsu on that day six years ago. He was forced to use the Shinigami and seal the Kyuubi in his own son."

Sarutobi watched as the Kitsune warrior froze. "He sealed…" the Kitsune warrior looked sick. "You're telling me that his own father, sealed his MOTHER inside of him?"

"She went insane…"

"And no one tried to figure out why? Didn't anyone try to break her out of it, or did you all just keep attacking?"

Sarutobi blinked.

"You mean, she went insane and no one stopped to see if she was suffering under a genjutsu?"

"Wasn't she immune to them?" Sarutobi asked, a sick feeling forming in his stomach.

"All but high level ones. A Sharingan powered one." The Kitsune said.

Sarutobi froze as he remembered the hatred the Uchiha clan showed the Kitsune Queen. He remembered that day a bit, as branch family members of the Uchiha were seen attacking the Kyuubi.

He froze remembering thinking Minato had calmed the Kyuubi, and he remembered now seeing a Uchiha hit a high level attack on the Kyuubi's back.

_Oh Kami…it looked like she went to attack Minato, but she was in pain…what have we done?_

Sarutobi relayed what he now remembered that day. Prowl's growls filled the room. "I'll kill them."

"Too late." Sarutobi said. "Itachi Uchiha seven days ago murdered his clan, save for his little brother who is still receiving medical and psychological treatment."

"I will take Naruto…"

"You can't…" Sarutobi sighed. "The council…" he sighed. "When it was revealed that Naruto contained the Kyuubi, the council placed several seals on the boy."

Prowl's eyes narrowed.

"Such as?"

"If he crosses the village perimeter he has a suicide seal that will explode in his brain."

Prowl's growl deepened.

"The only way to guarantee its removal is if Naruto becomes a Genin of the leaf. Upon completion of the academy it will be removed."

Prowl made a seal and a pair of foxes appeared.

"Lord Prowl." They said bowing.

"You are to locate Prince Naruto and watch over him. If any try to harm him, protect him." They nodded and vanished. Prowl's eyes turned towards the Hokage.

"Then if he cannot leave, then I will arrange tutors and guards for him here."

"Where will they live, his apartment…"

"He will live in his fathers home, as he should have."

"I did what I did to protect him from his father's enemies." Sarutobi said.

"Yet the knives in the dark still find him in this village. You had your chance Sarutobi. Now it is mine. I am Steward until the crown prince comes of age. And the day he does, if he permits me, I will pay this village back a hundred fold for the hell they put him through."

Prowl turned and was nearly to the door. "My youngest is his age. He will be Prince Naruto's friend and bodyguard. Make sure your people know Sarutobi. He is heir too more than your Yondaime. He is the crown prince of the Kitsune, and that trumps village leader."

Prowl vanished in smoke and flame, leaving a very tired old man wondering what he could do to fix all that had gone wrong.

XX

Naruto awoke once more in the hospital and groaned. _I'm sick of this place._ He thought remembering how the nurses and doctors treated him. _They ignore me anyways, why am I here?_

The blue eyes looked around, noticing a stranger sitting in a chair next to the bed and another man, wearing strange armor and a sword next to the door. Naruto also noticed they had tails.

_Who are they? Where is Ojii-san?_ The blond thought.

"Your Highness." The man in the chair said standing and bowing to him. "I am glad to see you are well." He motioned. "Have the Healer come and check him over." The guard nodded and stepped out of the room.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Prowl, your highness." The man said. "I am the Steward of the Kitsune."

"Stew-what? And why are you calling me highness?" Naruto asked, confused. This man was not like the villagers.

"Steward is one that holds the throne until the bloodline of the king or queen can return. You, Naruto are son to our Queen. On your twenty-first birthday, I will turn over the throne to you, and you will then lead our people."

Naruto looked at the Kitsune, his eyes wide. "Prince? I c-can't be a prince. I'm an orphan. The freak. Everyone says so. I'm nothing more than a monster."

Prowl felt his hatred for the people of Konoha spike, but he looked at the six year old before him, his eyes softened.

"You are not a freak or a monster. You are of Kitsune blood, royal blood. If I had known you were alive six years ago, I would never have left you here your highness. For that I am eternally sorry."

Naruto watched as Prowl went to a knee beside his bed the Kitsune's head was bowed, the tails laying still behind him.

"I ask for forgiveness your highness, even though I don't deserve it. I failed you and your mother. I wasn't here to protect you and you have suffered."

"I…" Naruto didn't know what to say. "It wasn't your fault. I mean…" the blue eyes met those of the steward, the boy was confused, and Prowl wanted to hurt those that hurt the prince so badly that he couldn't…

"It was. I took the Hokage's word that you had died that dark day."

"What day?" Naruto asked.

Prowl sighed. "What do you know of October the tenth six years ago?" Prowl asked.

Naruto looked at him. "My birthday? It's the day the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi and saved Konoha from it rampage."

Prowl growled. "Damn it. They aren't even telling the truth, and to you even less." He looked at Naruto. "Do you even know your parents names?"

Naruto shook his head and Prowl was on his feet. The Healer came in. "Check over his highness. I will be right back."

"Prowl-sama?" Naruto asked, thinking he'd angered the Kitsune.

"I'll be right back your highness. I need to have words with Sandaime Hokage and his dereliction of duty to you."

Prowl was out the door, his growled orders to the guards not to allow any one not Kitsune in the room.

XX

Hiruzen Sarutobi puffed on his pipe. He was waiting for Prowl. The Steward of the Kitsune Nation had gathered healers, guards and servants in a short amount of time. He'd seen in the spying crystal as they remodeled the Yondaime's home and prepared it for Naruto's arrival.

He'd already received complaints from the hospital at being bossed around the Kitsune's taking over the floor with the 'Demon Brat.'

Sarutobi sighed as he inhaled deeply the rich tobacco. _Fools. They wouldn't even help him, and when someone else does they complain._ He sighed. The administrator was currently with Ibiki down in the dungeons undergoing interrogation session to see how many times the hospital staff had refused to help the boy in six years.

He felt the pressure of on coming chakra and knew Prowl would be there in a moment.

The door opened and the Steward entered the office. "That boy is emotionally abused to the point he can't see anyone apologizing to him." Prowl snarled out.

"And care to explain to me why you hid his parentage from him?"

"His father's enemies…"

"WHAT HARM WOULD IT HAVE DONE TO TELL HIM HIS MOTHER AND FATHER'S NAMES? ABOUT THEM? AND WORSE TO LEAVE HIM IGNORANT OF HIS OWN MOTHER BEING SEALED INSIDE HIM!" Prowl roared.

The Steward of the Kitsune Court looked at the human before him. "Kushina and Minato must be disappointed in you Sarutobi. Pray I can heal his body, mind, heart and soul."

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the Kitsune before him. "I do as well."

"The truth must come out. Keeping the village believing this lie will be more harmful than anything."

Sarutobi sighed. "I did what I thought was best at the time." he sighed. "But I will do as you ask. I will have all of Konoha gathered and speak the truth."

Prowl nodded.

"Now, I must get my youngest. Raw." He smiled at this. "I think he and Prince Naruto will be friends. They will balance one another out."

Prowl turned. "The eyes of the Kitsune court are upon Konoha now Sarutobi. Pray that I do not need to leave a garrison here to protect his highness from further attacks. My gut is telling me to do so, but for now he will have his personal guards and staff."

Sarutobi nodded and watched the Steward leave his office for the second time in as many days.

_I shudder to think what armed Kitsune warriors on the streets of Konoha would do to the populace._

Chapter 2

"Come on Raw, we're going to be late!" Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the crown prince of the Kitsune court rushed down the stairs of his family home in Konoha. It had been six years since he'd found out his heritage. Six years he'd learned under tutors and had his best friend-bodyguard come to Konoha.

Things had changed drastically all over Konoha.

The day he'd been released from the hospital, a nurse tried to stab him with a syringe, but Ravage, one of his guards caught her and broke her arm in nine places with a flick of his wrist.

On the streets someone threw a rock, only to have a fox at his throat and pinning him to the ground.

"Fools." Ravage snarled as he held his twin scimitar blades out now. "You dare attack the crown prince of the Kitsune? You would declare war?" the black furred Kitsune warrior snarled.

Sarutobi had made the announcement that day about Naruto's parentage and what would happen to those who attacked the boy now.

Prowl and his son had arrived and the two boys after some hesitation began to play. Games Raw had learned from the other kits his age, Naruto loved. From that moment on they had become best friends.

Naruto looked at the wall clock and sighed. "Come on fuzz-butt. Ino won't care how you look."

Thundering steps were heard as Raw leapt from the top of the stairs and landed in a crouch before his prince.

"Yes, you look pretty, now come on." He said and Raw shifted to his fox form and Naruto placed him on his shoulder.

"Have a good day my Prince." Keiva, his first tutor and personal cook said from the kitchen.

"We will. See you after school Keiva." The blond said slipping out the mansion. Ravage and Misha were waiting. The personal guards would go with him to the school and remain just outside the gate. They hadn't liked it, but to keep peace with the ninja, they would stay outside the gate. Besides, Raw was in the room with him, and if the young Kitsune couldn't delay long enough for the elder warriors to get there it wouldn't matter.

Misha was a tan Kitsune female with two tails. She rose far in the guard and when it had been called that the Prince had been found alive, she had rushed to Konoha to swear her skills to his service. Misha, a fine warrior a beautiful Kitsune, but she had been wounded badly as a kit, and would never have children of her own. She took the protection of the crown prince very seriously. She'd loved the Queen who'd taken her in, and her son would not come to harm while she was there.

Ravage was a six tail Kitsune with a scar over his left eye. He wore strange clothes and armor, and his curved blades were some of the deadliest weapons around. He was captain of the Royal Guard and when the Queen had been reported dead, he had felt his life had ended as well. With the news of the Crown Prince Naruto being alive, Ravage had gathered the Guard and rushed to Konoha. He'd been shocked at how the people treated the boy, and if not for the Steward's direct order, he would have wiped them all out.

Ravage and Misha were the only two to be with Naruto constantly. The other seven spots on the Prince's guard, his Shadow as they were called remained at the mansion, prepared and on the look out, ready to be summoned.

Naruto scratched the ears of the rust red furred two tailed fox on his shoulder. No one in Konoha knew that Raw and the fox were one and the same, save the Hokage. None of them knew that the kitsune's could transform from human to fox form.

"Today's the day." Naruto said softly. Over the last six years he'd learned much from the tutors Prowl had left. How to speak properly, manners, his grades improved drastically. (Well it helped that Prowl had words with the teachers and informed them if they tampered with his tests in anyway, they would be killed outright, and the Hokage backed him.) with no one damaging his work or switching tests out on him to different ones, Naruto soon reached top of the class.

He learned the fighting style of the Kitsune, and low level kitjutsu's (nin and gen). Foxfire, illusions and chakra manipulation were must learns for all kits.

"You will do well my prince." Misha said. Ravage kept his eyes moving, but his grunt of agreement indicated he was listening.

"Today you become a genin, and get rid of the seal the foolish council placed on you."

Ravage really wanted to kill the fools of this village. Putting a suicide seal on a child.

"Will you be walking Lady Hinata home?" Misha asked and smiled seeing the prince blush.

Hinata Hyuga. After the lineage had been announced Hiashi had appeared at the Namikaze gates with his wife and daughter.

He'd explained that Minato and he had set up a marriage contract between their eldest children. Hiashi said he had some thoughts about Naruto's heritage, but every time he'd asked the Hokage had denied it. Now that they knew, they were currently promised and upon Naruto's sixteenth birthday they would be formally engaged. On their eighteenth they would be wed.

"I would like to." Naruto said after calming his blush down. Hinata and Naruto had become friends over the past six years and the Hyuga heiress had become more sure of herself. The stutter she'd developed after the kidnapping soon faded.

The Kitsune healers had saved her mother who had lost a lot of blood during childbirth and Kagomi Hyuga and baby Hanabi lived. While Kagomi would never be able to use her chakra again, the Hyuga's were just happy she was alive and they owed a debt to the kitsune's.

Naruto said there was no debt between family, earning major points with Hiashi.

"Very well." Misha said drawing Naruto from his thoughts. He could feel Raw on his shoulder shaking, and he pinched the fox's ear. "I wouldn't laugh Fuzzy."

Raw hated the name that Naruto gave him in fox form, but they couldn't very well call him Raw around others.

"HEY NARUTO!"

"Oh, look, your girlfriend." Naruto whispered to the fox who perked up seeing the blond girl approaching.

"Good morning Ino-chan." He said.

"Hey Fuzzy." Ino said scratching the fox's ears.

Naruto found it funny, but sad as Ino loved the little fox, but swore up and down she hated Raw who had gone out of his way to prove his worth to her.

_Lets see, he's given her flowers, bought sweets, ribbons, even went out with Ravage to find special stones…what else…ah yes._

He saw the necklace around her neck. _He spent weeks getting a purple agate stone and encasing his lost fang inside._

Naruto felt bad for his friend. He'd gone out of his way to be noticed by the Yamanaka heiress, but she brushed him off and would talk about only Sasuke-kun.

_And yet she's kept everything he's ever given her._ Naruto thought.

"Where's your sidekick?" she asked falling into step with him after giving a nod to the bodyguards.

"Raw?" Naruto asked. _This is the first time she's asked about him._

"He's around."

Ino nodded. "So, you ready for the final exam?" Ino asked, and Naruto wanted to ask her about Raw, and he could feel the fox on his shoulder boring a hole into his head.

"Yeah, um…say Ino-chan, why'd you ask about Raw? I mean, every time I see you around him, your yelling at him." Naruto said.

Ino sighed. "I…(sigh) I just wish he would leave me alone." She finally said and Naruto felt bad for his best friend as he felt the fox seem to wilt.

"I mean, I like Sasuke-kun, and him always asking me out, and giving me gifts makes it seem like I'm spoken for."

Naruto winced. _You are. If you would have turned down the gifts or returned them it would have been nicer Ino._ The blond prince of the Kitsune thought as they walked, the whole time the fox on his shoulder seemed to wilt.

"I mean, he looks so feral, that mane of hair, and those claws." Ino kept going.

"And he has like no clue…"

she stopped as the fox leapt off Naruto's shoulder and rushed off.

"What's wrong with him?"

Misha put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I shall summon another fox to accompany you my Prince. I think Fuzzy wasn't feeling well from breakfast." The Kitsune warrior said.

Naruto however wanted nothing more than to chase after his friend.

He ignored the rest of Ino's babble about Sasuke as a fox showed up. It was white with a black mark on its shoulder that looked like a spiral.

"This is Raze." Misha said as the fox hopped onto Naruto's shoulder away from Ino. The Prince of the Kitsune noticed the harsh look and closed his eyes, knowing Ino was going to get hell from Raw's older brother at some point or another.

He smiled seeing Hinata and Neji waiting at the gate. The day looked a bit brighter seeing the Hyuga heiress waiting for him.

XX

Raw in his fox form sulked under a bush under the window to Naruto's classroom. He hadn't gone far, but he just couldn't be around the girl who had caught his eye six years ago.

_Why? Why? She wears my tooth. She's accepted my gifts. So why doesn't she acknowledge me?_ The fox thought. _I'm a fine warrior. I passed my trials. I made my kill. _

Raw had asked his father if he could face the Uchiha in combat for Ino's heart, but he had been denied as he said the Uchiha was protected by the humans and they would go to war over him.

_Yet they think attacking our Prince is like kicking garbage on the street._

Raw was confused. The lunch bell rang and he saw Ino and some of the other girls following the raven haired boy. He then turned and saw Hinata with Naruto along with Raze riding on Naruto's shoulder.

_I've failed in my duty. I allowed my personal feelings prevent me from doing my duty._

Making a decision, Raw stood and crept towards his lord.

XX

Naruto had been worried all morning over Raw since he'd run off. it wasn't like the Kitsune to leave like that. He knew his friend was hurt over what Ino had said. _Hell I'd be destroyed if Hinata said something similar._ The blond thought. He shook his head seeing the Yamanaka join the dozen other girls stalking Sasuke.

Hinata had notice Raw wasn't with him and asked what had happened. She knew of the fox guard. In low whispers, Naruto explained the morning walk, and it had taken him grabbing her wrist from striking Ino a row ahead of them with a juken strike to the back of the skull.

Raze gave a soft growl and they both turned to see Raw slinking towards them. He got just out of arms reach and went down on his belly before rolling over and exposing his stomach and neck to Naruto.

"Get up you goof. I'm not mad at you. I understand you were hurt." Naruto said and Raw stood, but still didn't approach.

"Fuzzy?" then in a lower voice "Raw?"

The fox looked sad, and if possible Naruto knew that if his friend was in his humanoid form, he would look devastated.

Standing up he went and scooped the fox up in his arms, Raze was surprised and had leapt to the bench.

Naruto cradled the fox to him.

"I'm so sorry my friend." Naruto held the fox and he could feel the tremors. Naruto held the fox till they passed, it was then they heard the bell.

"We missed lunch." Hinata said. she was petting Raw trying to help calm him down.

"Could care less about food right now, or class." Naruto said. he saw Misha at the gate and he gestured that he had Raw.

Raze looked torn between duty to his prince, and duty to his family.

"Go use the bush to transform." Naruto whispered.

Raze looked at him.

"Damn it, take it as an order then. Your brother needs you more than I do. I'll be in the classroom. Raw needs you now."

Raze gave a growl. "I don't care." Naruto answered. "As you prince I order you to see to your brother. I'll be fine."

Raze went to the tall bushes and shifted. He rushed out and knelt at the feet of his prince, his clawed hands stroking his brothers back.

"I'm here little one."

Raw shook and made a gesture.

"He cares about you more than his safety at this point."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "You best return to class Hina-chan. Tell Iruka that my fox isn't doing well, and I'll be back after I've returned him home."

Hinata nodded and kissed his cheek. It had become easy for the two to do that, simple touches and kisses and hugs. The first time both had blushed red enough to light up a room.

Naruto stood with Raw and Raze at his side they headed to the gate.

"Milord?" Ravage said stepping out of the shadows. "Don't you have finals?"

"I don't care. Raw needs me more."

The three elder kitsune's exchanged a look. Misha sighed and transformed to a larger adult fox. "I will accompany you to class. Raze, take Raw home, no my Prince, don't argue. We know you care. But if you fail it will be another year, and a set back to all you and Lord Prowl have planned." The adult fox said.

Raw in his fox form nudged him, sad eyes telling him to go, he would be fine with Raze.

"Fine. But I'll be home as soon as the bell sounds." Naruto said handing his friend off to Raze.

"Take care of him." he said. Raze nodded.

"Go, my prince." Ravage said indicating his return to school.

Naruto sighed as he walked back to the school, Misha in her fox form followed at his side.

"What should I call you in this form?"

"Ice."

"Will you talk?" Naruto asked lowering his voice.

"Only if I have to. Raw and Raze aren't old enough to speak in this form." The white fox said.

"Raze isn't old enough?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. (sigh) There is so much you still don't know, and if we had the time we'd have trained you properly, but spending time learning the human ways have bee harmful to your Kitsune education. Raze won't be able to speak in this form till his fiftieth year."

"Wow." Naruto thought. "And that is an eye blink to Kitsune's?" Naruto asked and got a nod from Misha, giving him a lot more to think about.

Naruto entered the halls of the academy and made his way to his classroom. He slid the door open.

"Naruto."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. It seems some of my fox's had some bad food last night. Misha my guard has taken Raze home. Sorry, but Ice was the only other fox available, unless you'd like Ravage to return to the classroom?"

"No. that will be fine." Iruka said. the chunin and most of the ninja of Konoha were intimidated by the warrior. Ice growled and Naruto looked to see Mizuki glaring at him, but then his expression changed when he noticed Naruto looking at him.

_Yeah, like I'll believe you're my friend. You smell of deceit._ Naruto thought climbing the steps to sit by Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan." He said taking his seat.

Ice being bigger sat on the floor on his other side, right on the step.

"Who is this one Naru-kun?" she asked softly.

"Ice." Naruto said. He took her hand and using the language the two of them came up with tapped out his message to her. She nodded in understanding.

Most of the class ignored Naruto, but Ino turned and was looking at the fox. "Hey, she's got the same coloring as Misha."

Naruto groaned mentally. _Leave it to Ino._

"She comes from the same region." Naruto said.

Ino nodded and turned around as Iruka and Mizuki continued on about the tests.

_Boring. All we have is the ninjutsu and we're done._ He thought.

XX

Naruto smirked as Mizuki looked upset that Naruto passed the tests. _He hides it well._ Naruto thought. Every time the man came close, Misha as Ice growled and Naruto patted her head.

They were leaving the academy, Naruto had the headband with the village's leaf symbol on it. Ice was on one side and Hinata was on the other.

"We've got a meeting." Ravage said when they reached the gate. "The council sent this." He presented the scroll to Naruto.

He took at it and looked at the captain of his guard. "Any word on Raw?"

"He is…with his brother." Ravage said looking around, not wanting to say much with so many people around.

Naruto nodded and looked at the scroll. Shaking his head. "Presumptuous aren't they?" he muttered reading the summon to present himself to them.

"Hinata-chan, I'm afraid I won't be able to escort you home today. It seems the village council has to make my life difficult." He looked at Ice. "Would you please contact Lord Prowl and have him and Misha meet us at the tower?"

"As you wish." Misha as Ice said and ran off.

Hinata hugged him. "Don't lose your temper." She said kissing his cheek and walking towards her home.

"Your highness?" Ravage asked.

"They demand I present myself to them. Want to bet they try and come up with some crap that I cheated?"

Ravage shook his head. "They will remove the seals on you, or die. That is all they can do."

Naruto snorted. "I like that you have such an optimistic view."

**AN: This was on my flash drive for as long as I can remember. I'm putting it here with my Someday stories in hopes of getting to it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Uchiha

**Uchiha**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hellsing. I've blended them together as I liked concepts from both. Oh and for those whiners, I'm not making money for this and its free so stop complaining about every little thing.

Chapter 1

(Flashback)

"Mother? Father?" Eight-year-old Sasuke Uchiha said. Her long raven colored bangs falling across her eyes. She sighed at this. Every thing from clothes to hairstyle had been designed to make her look like a boy, even her name.

_(Mom said it was all for my protection. Only her and father know, not even big brother knows.)_

The whole Uchiha district was quiet. Too quiet as the moon was barely past the ten o'clock mark in the sky and Sasuke had passed quiet buildings that were usually busy all night long.

Entering the darkened home that was her families she looked around. Not even the hall light was on.

_(Mom would have waited up for me, no matter how late I was out studying.)_ the raven haired child thought.

"Mom?" she called out again, a chill ran down her spine as she entered the dojo, an odd smell coming to her nose.

She froze seeing her parents stretched out, a pool of blood around their bodies.

"About time." A cold voice said.

Sasuke turned and saw her brother. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am little brother." Came the coldness.

"I know who you look like, but you're not my big brother." Sasuke backed up several steps, stepping in the spilled blood of her parents.

The Not-Itachi grinned. "Why aren't you a smart boy." The grin was something Sasuke had seen on the face of one of her uncles before he'd been executed.

"You spotted what not even the rest of this pathetic excuse of a clan has become could. I was going to leave you alive Sasuke-kun, but it will be Itachi that gains my favors…once he is properly motivated."

Sasuke managed to leap away and the Not-Itachi's fireball burned the corpses of her parents.

"Get back here boy!"

Sasuke did what her father had told her to do long ago. She dove into the floor vent and allowed gravity to carry her to the hidden levels under the compound.

"You can't run from me boy!" the voice of Not-Itachi followed her. Sasuke whimpered as she finally landed and it took a moment for her to straighten out and begin to crawl in the vents. Her mind remembering what her father told her long ago.

(Flashback in a Flashback)

"If something ever happens to me or your mother you are to go to the third level in the sub-levels. Make your way to the hidden cells." Sasuke listened to her father Fugaku who was looking very serious after one meeting with the clan elders.

"Father?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean it." It was then that her Father showed her where to go. They ended up in the third sub-level and Sasuke realized that no one had been here in a long time.

"Your mother and I are the only ones who have been here." Fugaku said as if reading Sasuke's thoughts. And Sasuke realized that there was a clean path. They went past numerous cells and came to the end of the hall where there was a last cell and Sasuke saw it was different. There were numerous seals on the cell door and walls on either side of the door.

"Here is our greatest triumph…and our greatest shame." Fugaku said softly.

(End flashback in the flashback)

Sasuke felt tears slip down her cheeks. Her parents were dead and her brother was being framed.

_(Itachi was sent out on a mission by the Hokage earlier today. I hope big brother is safe.)_

She continued to belly crawl and it had taken her nearly an hour crawling through the vents. In the upper levels could be heard the sound of explosions and Sasuke knew that the fake Itachi was blasting his way past the seals her father had set up over the years.

Using a dirty sleeve to wipe her cheeks Sasuke continued her slow progress until she spotted the proper vent. _(I did it. I've made it.)_ Sasuke thought as she pulled the grate open and slipped out, landing on the floor in a crouch.

She listened and could hear explosions getting closer and she knew she didn't have much time.

She passed the numerous cells and like before they were empty.

Her eyes in the darkness fell on the door at the end of the hall, the seals giving off a faint glow.

_(Can I do this? Was Father pulling my leg?)_ she thought back to what her father had told her then shook her head. _(Father might be a joker behind the walls away from the eyes of Konoha, but he would never joke about anything serious.)_

She reached for the door just as the door at the far end of the hall exploded.

Sasuke turned to see the person wearing her brothers face standing there amidst smoking clothes.

"There you are brat."

_(Definitely not Itachi.)_ "I see you enjoyed Father's traps. He and mother took great pleasure in making them."

"Fugaku was an idiot."

The person wearing her brothers face approached and Sasuke tried opening the cell door but it wouldn't budge. _(Oh no.)_

The man wearing Itachi's face grabbed her and spun her around before backhanding her with enough force to drive her through the door.

When she landed at the bottom of some stairs she had a spike of wood through her forearm from the broken door.

Getting to her knees as the person at the top of the stairs stepped though the shattered door, blocking out the light.

Sasuke felt tears slip from her eyes, closing them as she knew she was about to join her clan in death.

From behind her in the darkness of the cell movement could be heard.

**AN: This a Hellsing/Naruto spin. It's a someday story that might never be. In this Sasuke is a girl. **


	10. Chapter 10 Naruto & the Drow

**Naruto & the Drow**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he his property of Kishimoto even if we wonder if he's been compromised and I certainly don't own Drizzt he belongs to the awesome writer RA Salvatore and TSR. I am not making any money of this and its only for entertainment, don't preach to me about how it is or was or this happened. This is fanfiction. We can change things to do what WE WANT!

Chapter 1

Drizzt Do'Urden pulled his cloak tighter against the biting cold. He'd been here at the outskirts of Ten Towns of Icewind Dale for over a year now.

He'd made some friends, first with a human girl named Cattie-brie and then later with her adoptive dwarf father Bruenor Battlehammer. In fact the pair had just left to return to the dwarven tunnels after offering him shelter for the coming winter.

He would in fact be joining them tomorrow after he secured his cave. It was slowly becoming a home with help from Cattie-brie and Bruenor who would grumble and complain and then show up with supplies saying "Dang blasted orc for brains brought the wrong supplies. I can't take this back so ye might as well use it elf."

Drizzt smiled as he thought of the pair and how they had helped him, Cattie-brie at first a child who saw him for his heart and not the color of his skin or the deeds of his race.

Bruenor at first had put his foot down and forbade his daughter from ever seeing the dark elf again, but Cattie-brie as usual showed her heart and when Drizzt helped kill some of the creatures that roamed the snow covered tundra to save her Bruenor had kept his axe from taking the drows head off. It was a friendship that was built first on respect of skill and then over time their discussions. The one common factor had been Cattie-brie and Drizzt had been amazed by the young girl who showed no fear and had a good judge of character.

He was reaching for his travel pack to make sure it was ready when there was a flash of light in his darkening cave.

Years of experience had him spin about and his hands going for the hilts of his scimitars but staying from drawing them as his lavender eyes took in the appearance of his "guests".

The first was a woman with blood red hair with black tips. Her eyes caught him as they were red making him wonder if she could see in the dark like his kin with their infra-vision. He then noticed she didn't have ears and it took him a moment to spot the two fox ears atop of her head. As he looked closer she had nine fox tails it took him time to spot them as at first they were wrapped around her and the second person.

A young boy, no older than Cattie-brie he had the blondest hair he'd seen yet since he'd come to the surface. He saw even thru the blood and dirt that the young boy had whisker marks on his cheeks.

Judging from the condition of both they were in bad shape. He spotted bruises and cuts on the boys arm that he could see and when the woman's tails moved he saw she was wounded very badly.

He spoke softly so as not to spook them. "Let me help you."

The woman's eyes shot to him and he saw her studying him in a way that reminded him of Guenhwyvar when she first met him all those decades ago in the under dark.

He saw her trying to speak and when she did it was halting. "Safe…Naruto." She gasped out through bloodstained lips and moved her tails to show the boy who Drizzt's eye noted he was skin and bones, malnourished and he felt anger flare deep inside of him at any who would do this to a child.

"Safe…him." the fox woman said again and there was desperation in her eyes. Despite the wrong words the message was clear to the drow.

He caught the boy when she let him go and moved him to his cot then went to grab his medical supplies.

"Thank Mielikki that Bruenor brought me fresh supplies to restock with." He said.

He washed the wounds and used the salve to coat the wounds and wrap them.

He was shocked and appalled at the wounds the boy had not to mention some of the older looking scars.

_(Someone had a serious hate for this child.)_ the ranger thought as he finished and turned to the woman who was slumped against the wall. He had not seen something like this except for his time in his homeland, Menzoberranzan.

"Thank…you." She said in her broken speech.

"The boy is cared for, now allow me to see to your wounds." He said and moved closer.

"Too…late…for me." the woman gave a chuckle. "Will…you…watch…him?" she shook her head as if that wasn't the word she wanted. "Protect…him?" the woman asked.

Drizzt wasn't sure how to respond. The woman showed no fear of him or what his kind could be.

She lashed out and gripped his wrist in her hand tightly and as weak as he thought she was, her grip was like iron when he didn't answer.

"Swear…swear on that." She pointed to the onyx statue that was peeking out of his pouch. "Raise…him." she continued.

"I am an outcast. Surely your own kind…" he started.

Here she laughed and it broke into a wet hacking cough. "They…did…to him. Swear!" He glanced at the boy he had just tended and he knew his own father Zaknafein would do no less. His decision made he looked the fox woman in the eyes and spoke.

"I will raise and teach Naruto?" he looked at the wounded blond boy then at the woman who nodded.

"I will raise and teach Naruto all I know. I will protect him and guide him as if he were my own. This I swear on my dearest friend." He held up the onyx figurine of the panther; who had been his friend since he'd run away from his homeland.

The woman relaxed a bit and she pulled a pouch out from where it had been amidst her tails. "All…" the next several words were lost to him and the woman was breathing heavy.

"Old…man…gave…for him." she handed Drizzt the pouch and he put it aside making a mental note to look later.

"Let…me…see…statue…please." The woman asked as her breathing was getting more and more ragged.

Drizzt pulled the panther statue and held it as she traced her hands over it.

"So…simple…so wondrous." The woman gave a soft smile. Handing back the statue of the panther, she then moved her hands in a series of strange patterns. Drizzt at first thought she using some unknown sign language then a spell of some kind.

"Tell…Naruto…I'm…sorry. Gift…ten…years. Read…scrolls…Old Man…explain." She said and Drizzt watched as she dissolved into a red mist and when it was done there was a statue of a fox with nine tails, it reminded him of some of the iron Bruenor had shown him in the forge, it glowed red. When he reached out to touch it there wasn't any heat.

While looking at the new figurine Drizzt didn't notice the red mist swirl around Naruto's head and slip into his mouth. The strange mark on the boys stomach had broken and faded away under the bandages and wouldn't be discovered until the drow changed the bandages later and he had no idea what it would mean until Naruto read the scrolls to him later.

Drizzt looked at the spot on his floor where the woman had been and the figurine now sat then he looked at the boy. _(Naruto.)_ he thought. He would keep his vow, but he knew he would need help.

Grabbing his gear and after wrapping the new figurine and placing it in his pack along with the pouch, he wrapped Naruto up warmly in thick blankets he stepped out of his cave and into the fading light of day. He had some friends to see and hopefully answers when Naruto awoke.

XX

He awoke feeling surprisingly warm. Opening his blue eyes he saw he was in some sort of building, there was a fire nearby roaring and he noticed the walls, ceiling and floor were made of stone.

"Oh, you're awake!"

He turned and saw a red haired girl his age coming thru the door carrying a tray with rolls of bandages and a bowl he assumed held water.

But he remembered his recent encounters and backed across the bed, falling off and crab walked till his back was against the wall.

"Hey now, ye be openin' yer wounds." The girl said having a strange accent.

She put the tray down near the bed and came towards him, but stopped as she saw the fear in his eyes.

He watched as she backed towards the door and yelled for someone.

It wasn't long before he heard the pounding of boots and his hearing barely picked up a second set of steps and two figures entered the doorway.

One was short wearing a strange hat with a horns, one of them broken. He had a red beard and he had just managed to get his short stocky body in the doorway seconds behind the second figure.

It was the second figure that drew his eyes. He had dark skin, white hair pointy ears and lavender eyes. A slender build, but it was the eyes. They eyes he had seen only a few times in his life. Warmth.

"Naruto." The purple eyed man said. "Can you understand me?"

Naruto blinked unaware that he had been given one of several gifts to help him in his new world. He looked around, his head turning as he surveyed the room

"I didn't know the boy was en elf." The short bearded man said and Naruto flinched.

"Ease my friend."

Purple eyes crouched but still near the bed.

"Naruto, my name is Drizzt. The woman you were with brought you to me."

"Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked looking around for the woman.

"Is that her name?" Drizzt asked. "She didn't tell me before she…"

Naruto closed his eyes to hold back the tears. She told him before what could happen.

"Kyuubi." He said softly.

"Ye done keepin' him on the cold stone floor?" the girl asked in a tone that indicated she thought they were being stupid. "His bandages need ta be changed and ye can talk while doin' it."

The short bearded man looked at her. "Don't be scoldin' me in me own home girl. I not be needin' it from me own daughter!"

Drizzt ignored the two bickering as he had in the past, though amusing, it wasn't his priority right now.

"Kyuubi," he said testing the name, "asked me to watch over you and raise you." He said seeing the blue eyes lock on him. "She gave me these for you." Drizzt reached over and held up the large pouch.

He saw Naruto's eyes lock on the spiral design and his bottom lip trembled. "Jiji." He said as a tear slipped from his eyes and trailed down to the whisker marks on his cheeks.

_(Jiji? Must mean the old man the woman mentioned.)_ the dark el ranger thought. He grabbed the pack and held it before him. "She left this as well." Drizzt said as he pulled out the figurine that now had the coloration of a normal fox.

"Kyu-chan!"

Drizzt watched as Naruto grabbed the figurine and inspected it carefully. A smile was on the boys face as he traced the statue, much like Drizzt did when inspecting Guenhwyver's.

"Don't be telln' me that we'll have a blasted fox ontop of the cat runnin' around."

Drizzt looked at his surely friend and shrugged.

"So she really left me."

Drizzt looked at Naruto. "I am sorry. I don't know what's happened to you, but the condition you both were in…"

Naruto clutched the little statue and pouch to him as he began to speak.

"I was out getting some food…"

**AN: Next time I explain how Kyuubi and Naruto ended up in Faerun (Forgotten Realms). **


	11. Chapter 11 Naruto & the Fairies

Naruto and the Never Fairies

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto, and the Never Fairies were created by Sir JM Barrie and later the juggernaut that is Disney.

Note: This one I came up with after watching Tinkerbell like a dozen times in a row with my goddaughter.

XX

"When a baby laughs for the first time, the laugh turns into a Never Fairy, it is quite rare, as it must take a journey across the ocean to Never Land, and when it arrives, it explodes, turning it into a fairy.

XX

Chapter 1

"Something is happening in the world across the ocean." Queen Clarion said as she looked up at the night sky. She looked at her advisor.

"In the human world, it is October the tenth." He said consulting his clipboard. "Something has altered the balance." Another of her advisors said.

Queen Clarion looked out over the sky. "Keep every one here."

"Your majesty?"

"I must see what has happened. Something is calling to me, even now. I will return." She said and flew away.

The advisors looked on shocked. It had been some time that the Queen had left Pixie Hollow without an escort.

"What should we do?" one asked.

"As the Queen commanded. Keep everyone here. I'm sure they are all feeling what is happening and are curious."

The two exchanged looks. "You sit on Tinker Bell."

The older one sighed. "I always get the difficult task."

XX

Queen Clarion flew the currents, her mind was trying to figure out the sensation she was feeling. She knew her council was concerned, but it was something that called to her and as she flew she knew that whatever she found would change all she knew.

She felt the pull and flew down, she saw the land known as Japan and she could feel the pull was deeper.

She flew, allowing magic to lead her and she found a shrine and entered a portal behind the alter, entering the false wall.

Clarion entered the Elemental Nations for the first time in her life. She knew about them. She had learned about them when she had become queen. It was a place that was beside the mortal world, a step out of place, a side dimension.

She followed the pull and found herself in a forest that she wished would be back in the other world. The trees were old and sang stories that she wished she could stay and listen to.

But the pull was stronger and she flew.

The sun was rising when she flew over the village and she gasped at the destruction she saw.

Humans were moving about and she could see them moving the dead and wounded, a sense of loss filled the air.

She followed the pull to a tower. Landing on the windowsill she peeked in, spotted an old human.

"No." she heard him say. The other man was equally as old, and he was covered in bandages, there was a sense of wrong and evil pouring off of him.

"Sarutobi, you must realize, the child is the key to our victory." The bandaged one spoke.

"I am telling you for the last time Danzo." The one called Sarutobi said rising from behind his desk. "Naruto will not be used as a weapon. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to stop the Kyuubi and I will not have his legacy turned into a weapon you aim at whomever you wish."

"This is not over. The Jinchuriki is a resource. The council will…"

Sarutobi grabbed Danzo and pulled him close. "Do not threaten me with the council. You and the Council brought me out of retirement with the death of Minato. I will speak with the council later today. Now get out of my office."

Danzo staggered as he was shoved backwards. "This isn't over Sarutobi." Danzo said and stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

"That's what I am afraid of." Sarutobi said.

The door slamming woke the rooms other occupant and Clarion watched as the old human Sarutobi went to a crib and lifted a wrapped bundle. She gasped seeing the fox tail, ears and whisker marks.

_A kitsune!_ She thought.

"There, there Naruto." She heard the old human say. "I wish…I wish there was something I could do. Someone I could trust you with. They all see you as the Kyuubi. If they only knew that your human father sealed your own grandfather into you. If your mother had survived she would be your champion. Instead all you have is a tired old man who isn't up to the task at hand."

Clarion didn't know why she did it. She saw the open balcony doors and flew in. she hovered before the aged human's face.

"I will take him."

Sarutobi was surprised and looked at the tiny woman, who was hovering before his face.

"What are you? A spirit?" he asked her.

"I am Clarion, Queen of the Fairies. I felt the passing of the being you know as the Kyuubi and came to investigate. You hold in your arms, the last Kitsune child. They were thought extinct ages ago."

Sarutobi sat at his desk, cradling the babe he called Naruto in his arms. Clarion landed on his desk and looked at him.

"Fairies? They are myth." He said and realized what he said. "I'm sorry, your highness. Its just fairies are child tales told to help children sleep."

He looked at the baby in his arms. He saw the blue slit eyes were on the fairy and he watched as she fluttered up to stand on his arm and look at the baby.

"I heard the other human. He wants to make this child into some kind of weapon."

"Aye. (Sigh) All of the village is calling for this baby's death. he is the child of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, our former leader and his wife Kushina Uzumaki who herself was a vixen. They died this night. Kushina at the hands of a masked attacker and Minato as he had to use his life to seal Kurama away in his own grandchild."

Clarion looked at him and he explained. "Kushina was in labor and Kurama had come out of concern for his last child. The masked attacker did something that had Kurama transform into his Kyuubi form and he was mad with grief and rage. All attempts to stop he failed. Minato did what he could and made a deal with the Shinigami to seal Kurama inside this seal."

Sarutobi lifted the blanket to show Clarion the seal. "Everyone thinks with Naruto's looks that he is the Kyuubi. I know he is a hanyou a half human, half demon child."

Clarion smiled at the child who returned it with a toothless smile. "Let me take him. He will grow up safe and loved."

Sarutobi was uncertain.

"I will send some of my fairies to collect things he will need to know and when he's older I will give him a choice to return here."

Sarutobi thought about it, his eyes going to the photo on the desk. It was of Minato and a pregnant Kushina. He thought of Danzo's threat and knew that the man wouldn't stop until he had his way.

Putting Naruto down on the desk. "Give me a moment to gather something."

Clarion went to the baby and she reached out to stroke his cheek in a soothing manner. When her hand touched the baby's skin, he glowed and to her surprise Naruto shrunk and she found him the size of a baby fairy. Using her dagger she cut the blanket down to size and re-wrapped him and was picking him up in her arms when Sarutobi returned with a scroll.

"What happened?" he asked in surprise.

"I am uncertain. Magic was involved, but how and why I do not know." Clarion said. She had planned on calling on some birds to help carry the baby.

Sarutobi placed the scroll on the desk uncertain now.

"I or one of my people will return for what you wish to send. As you can see, my hands will be a bit full." Clarion said.

Sarutobi felt tears slip from his eyes. "Tell him…tell him where he comes from. This scroll is filled with photos and a letter from his family. I'll hide it here. Tell whomever you send it has a blood seal. Naruto will need to bite his thumb and smear the blood on it to open it."

Clarion noted where he placed it. "I will. And if there is something you need to know I'll have them place it there as well."

Sarutobi nodded and watched as the Fairy Queen picked up the now peanut sized Naruto and in a ball of light fly away into the rising sun, never knowing if he would see the child again and praying that he grew up safe and happy.

Shaking his head Sarutobi put on the hat and robes of office and with a determined look went to deal with Danzo, the council and everyone else.

It would be fifteen years before Sarutobi and Konoha heard from Naruto again.

XX

**AN: This is in my Someday, Maybe section. It was a flight of fancy that tickled in the back of my head. Scary thing is I have like sixty more possible stories, some with only a paragraph, some with three or four pages. If I don't get them down they clog my brain. I have nine stories of Naruto in Marvel and DC universes alone. Well here's hoping I can now think on some of my other work.**


End file.
